Infinity Train: The Beach City Car
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: Steven thinks he is done defending the Earth he, Tulip, One-One, and Atticus are confronted by a strange new force.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. After watching "Infinity Train" and "Steven Universe: The Movie", I had a thought. What if Tulip, One-One, and Atticus actually met Steven and the others during the events of "Steven Universe: The Movie" after the episode called "The Chrome Car" instead? So, with that in mind, for those who love "Steven Universe" and those who love "Infinity Train" after watching the 1****st**** season, I now present to you my alternate one-shot story: "Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"! Oh, and there may be some references from certain artists from DeviantArt that deserve the credit, so I'll be sure to give them where they are due. Point is, the whole story is to celebrate "Steven Universe: The Movie" getting released on DVD. Now, I may not own "Infinity Train" and "Steven Universe: The Movie", so I wanted to help it be like a perfect blend of the two, with a few additions and a couple of changes, so there's that. With that, the main cast for this story are Ashely Johnson as Tulip, Jeremy Crutchley as Glad One, Owen Dennis as Sad One, Ernie Hudson as Atticus, Zach Callison as Steven, Estelle as Garnet, Michela Dietz as Amethyst, Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl, and Sarah Stiles as Spinel. As for the rest, I'll state who could voice them if it came to be. Anyhoo, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car**

**Chapter 1: "A Fateful Encounter"**

It all started when Tulip walked out of the room in the business graph car and yawned before exhaling at her glasses and then cleaning them and put them back on before looking at the number on her right hand, stating 3 before Tulip then walked over to the edge of the red line and sat down before brushing her teeth and looking at a sort of book that stated "Annual Report" before One-One spoke up to Tulip.

"Ms. Tulip? I don't want to get cavities, either.", Glad One spoke.

"Oh. Of course not.", Tulip responded before realizing she did not have another toothbrush for him before settling for the next best thing: a blue line for the book before taking it out, placing toothpaste on it and then giving it to One-One.

"Here you go. Don't forget to get the ones in the back.", Tulip suggested.

"You're not my dentist.", Sad One retorted with a sort of glare before heading over to do some toothbrushing just as Atticus entered.

"Tulip, hello. So, with the humidity in that luau car, along with the hard floors here, my fur and I seem to be having a disagreement.", Atticus stated as his fur appeared quite frizzy.

"Well, I think it kinda suits you, but...", Tulip began as she then brushed the toothpaste off her mouth before then licking her hands and then fixing Atticus' fur by brushing them down, making it normal as it was again.

"Very regal.", Tulip grinned.

"I appreciate it.", Atticus grinned before walking away.

"My tartar is under control.", Glad One grinned as he went over to Tulip, covered in toothpaste around the middle.

"I can see that.", Tulip responded with a grin as she then picked him up and then placed him on her backpack while speaking to him and Atticus.

"All right, you two ready?", Tulip asked.

"Ready.", Glad One responded.

"At your command.", Atticus added before the trio went near the end of the red line with the arrow in front of them.

"I declare bankruptcy!", Tulip shouted before the arrow suddenly went down, causing the trio to slide down before eventually jumping off and landing on the ground where the red arrow just crashed through behind them before looking ahead to find the exit.

Little did they know that when they did and crossed over into another car, they wound up inside a sort of beach house.

"Huh? One-One, what kind of place is this?", Tulip asked.

"I dunno, but it looks very quaint if you ask me.", Glad One responded.

"And just as mystical as that Crystal Car at the same time, no less.", Atticus added, taking in his sights with the gem door they apparently walked through with the entry door just below the star on said gem door.

"And the kitchen's there, too. And so is the bedroom and even a TV and game console.", Tulip stated as she looked around the kitchen and went upstairs to the bedroom with a TV and said video game console.

"Not to mention a VHS player at that, too.", Glad One added.

"Wait. Does that mean I'm getting close?", Tulip asked.

"Maybe.", Glad One responded.

"We better head outside just to be sure. An exit may be around here somewhere, anyhow.", Atticus added.

"Great idea, but there's no need to rush.", Tulip responded as she then went downstairs and then headed for the door of the beach house and opened it.

Later, outside, the trio saw a sort of black, curly-haired young man plucking a flower out of the grass before then lacing his pinky with his healing spit, which then touched the stem, restoring it from up ahead on the hill by its right.

"Hm. No exit in sight.", Tulip spoke before the boy looked down to notice Tulip, Atticus, and One-One.

"Oh. Hey! I didn't see you guys there. You three wanna join us?", the young man shouted.

"Uh, sure. I guess.", Tulip shrugged in response before she, One-One, and Atticus headed over to join the young man along with the three different colored beings, one of which was purple, bright white, and in a Garnet color, each being with certain gems on their palms, chest, and forehead.

"So, who are you guys?", Tulip asked.

"Oh. That's right. We haven't introduced ourselves. This is Garnet...", Steven began.

"Hello.", Garnet greeted.

"This is Amethyst...", Steven added.

"'Sup.", Amethyst greeted in her usual way.

"This is Pearl...", Steven added.

"Salutations.", Pearl greeted.

"And I'm Steven Universe.", Steven responded.

"Greetings, Steven Universe. I am Atticus, king and uniter of the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus greeted.

"Wait, what?! Your pet dog can talk?!", Steven spoke in surprise.

"Uh, he's not really my pet so much as my best friend. He actually came from a place called Corginia. You kinda had to be there.", Tulip explained.

"Oh, yeah. I understand.", Steven responded.

"Really? You do?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah. Lion and I are more like best friends, too.", Steven explained.

"Oh. Heh. Anyway, I'm Tulip, and this is One-One.", Tulip greeted.

"It's really nice to see you in person.", Glad One spoke.

"The feeling's mutual, One-One. Like I said, you guys can sit down with us if you like.", Steven assured.

"Sure. As long as I don't roll down the hill.", Sad One responded.

"Oh, One-One.", Tulip giggled a bit.

"What? It can happen.", Sad One responded.

"So, what are you three doing here in Beach City? We haven't seen you three around before.", Steven puzzled.

"Well, it's kind of a long and admittedly crazy story you might find hard to believe, but it all started when I tried to get to Game Design Camp.", Tulip responded.

Later, as Tulip, Atticus, and One-One laid down on the grass with Steven and the others, they were quite surprised.

"Wait, what? You got stuck on a train full of different worlds in each car?!", Steven spoke out of surprise.

"That's right.", Tulip nodded in response.

"Well, that's unheard of.", Garnet responded.

"Unprecedented is more like it.", Pearl connected.

"You actually went up against a dog-roach monster?! That sounds awesome!", Amethyst commented.

"I wouldn't say it was awesome. It was actually terrifying. I didn't exactly have good memories with that one.", Tulip responded.

"So, you're stuck on the train with them and trying to figure out how to get back?", Steven asked.

"Yeah. And the number on my hand is the proof.", Tulip responded while showing Steven the number on her hand which was 3, taking Steven aback as he gasped in awe.

"The good news is, she seems to be getting close.", Glad One added.

"Too close, maybe.", Sad One added.

"But we'll take as much time as we need in here. That is, if you want.", Tulip responded.

"Are you kidding? Of course, you can settle in. You guys can stay for as long as you want.", Steven grinned.

"Really?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. It's on me.", Steven grinned.

"Thanks, Steven.", Tulip grinned.

"You are too kind.", Atticus added.

"Don't mention it.", Steven responded.

"Those clouds look like beautiful swans.", Glad One stated.

"Or maybe, they look more like angry geese.", Sad One added, making Steven chuckle a bit.

"You know, Tulip, apart from you guys being here with us, I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change.", Steven grinned.

"Agreed.", Pearl agreed.

"Hear hear.", Amethyst concurred.

"Tell me about it. Blue, clear skies, the ocean, and even green pastures as far as the eye can see? Not to mention some exotic construction over there.", Tulip agreed.

"Yeah, that would be Little Homeworld. A home away from home for Gems like them.", Steven explained.

"Gems?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story, but the short version is, they've been around longer than us. My Mom, Pink Diamond, wanted to know what life on Earth is like and several years later, she met my dad and then, I guess she kinda turned into me.", Steven responded.

"Really? Why?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, it turned out that she and I can't both exist, so she gave up her physical form to give birth to me and left me her gem.", Steven responded while holding up his shirt to show a pink gem in his belly button.

"Oh. Neat.", Tulip commented.

"And it took some growing up in character, but I've gotten powers of my own. Wanna see?", Steven asked before then creating a shield and then a bubble barrier around him before it then got all spiked.

"Whoa!", Tulip spoke in awe.

"Is that thing my mum?", Glad One puzzled.

"All right, Steven. I think that's enough for now.", Garnet spoke with a grin.

"Okay, Garnet. They were pretty cool, though, right, Tulip?", Steven responded as the barrier disappeared.

"Yeah, but...that would make you a gem, too, wouldn't it?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, yeah, but only a half gem, on my mom's side.", Steven responded.

"A half gem?", Atticus spoke.

"In short, Steven is half human, half gem.", Pearl explained.

"Yep. Ever since Steven came around, he came along with us whenever he could.", Amethyst added.

"When he was old enough.", Pearl added.

"Especially through the hardships of it all. In the end, all was made right with the gems and now, they live right here on earth, which is where Little Homeworld came in.", Garnet finished.

"Little Homeworld and Gems, huh? Now, this is the kind of thing I'm gonna miss when I get home.", Tulip responded, puzzling Atticus.

"Home? Weren't you trying to get to Osh Kosh?", Atticus puzzled.

"Osh Kosh? What is that?", Pearl puzzled.

"Well, basically, it's a Game Design Camp where you design all the video games you could ever want.", Tulip replied.

"Oh, so, it's like space camp, but with designing video games instead, right?", Steven guessed.

"Yep. You got that right.", Tulip responded.

"Duuuuude, you never told me you can design video games!", Amethyst spoke in surprise.

"And you never told me you're into video games.", Tulip responded in a similar surprised tone with a grin.

"Touché.", Amethyst responded.

"So, how many games have you made so far?", Steven asked.

"One.", Tulip replied.

"Aw, what? Only one? Bummer. Way to bring me down, Tulip.", Amethyst commented.

"You can say that again.", Sad One agreed.

"Although, one just so happens to be my name. So, that's not really much of a downside, is it?", Glad One added.

"Only one, huh? Well, I guess that is a good number to start as any.", Steven responded.

"Yeah. I guess so.", Tulip responded.

"So, what is that video game you made called?", Amethyst asked.

"I call it 'Good Guys poppin' bad guys'.", Tulip responded.

"Good guys poppin' bad guys, huh? Okay, that's cool.", Amethyst commented with a smile.

"So, what made you change your mind?", Garnet puzzled.

"Well, I mean, I _was _trying to get to Game Design Camp. But...it's over. Now, I just...kinda wanna go home?", Tulip responded as she looked up at the blue sky.

"Yeah. I know the feeling, trust me. I mean, after dismantling the empire and saving all those planets, I just wanted to get home and spend some time with my friends. And I think that's where you three came in.", Steven responded.

"Yeah. Who would've thought that you three could come all the way out here from that funny-looking red door from inside the temple? I mean, who even put that here anyway?", Amethyst added.

"That's one mystery that could never be solved.", Sad One responded.

"Which could be more exciting, though.", Glad One added.

"Sure, if you like getting exhausted and frustrated.", Sad One retorted.

"Huh. Funny how things turned out, huh?", Tulip guessed.

"I guess so, in a way.", Steven replied before Tulip turned to Atticus again.

"Hey, Atticus? Thanks for sticking with me through all this.", Tulip thanked.

"A king needs to avenge the wrongs committed against his kingdom. Turning a blind eye to what that monster did isn't an option.", Atticus responded as he turned to Tulip while laying on his back.

"But..., you don't need me for that. I-I've got a lot of stuff going on, stuff that...you don't have to deal with.", Tulip responded before Atticus then stood up while focusing on Tulip.

"Tulip. Everything we have dealt with, we have dealt with as a team, much like Steven and the Crystal Gems he fought side-by-side with. I have never questioned our alliance or our friendship, the latter of which I value more.", Atticus responded.

"Wow. We really are a bit more alike, huh?", Steven spoke in surprise.

"Thanks. You're a good boy.", Tulip responded as she placed her hand on Atticus' head near the crown.

"I'm a good _man_.", Atticus responded.

"How's the future look, Garnet? Do we all stay just like this forever?", Steven asked before Garnet grinned while checking her future vision through her glasses before her grin suddenly faded with worry.

"No.", Garnet gasped in worry.

"Huh? What's wrong?", Tulip puzzled.

Sure enough, that answer was made known when the sky suddenly turned dark with a big pink injector filled with a pink liquid inside and a big, pink, heart-shaped crystal slowly descended, parting the clouds, before turning slightly to where the bottom of it would be aimed toward the present group. To make matters worse, there are three unknown beings one it, one of which only Tulip, Atticus, and One-One recognized while the second is a robot of sorts with a glowing straight red line and the third appeared to be a gem with an upside-down heart.

"There you are.", the first unknown being with flaming blue eyes spoke.

"The monster?!", Tulip gasped in worry.

"What in the name of Mustard and Stink-tail is it doing here?", Atticus growled a bit.

"It must've followed us here. Or maybe it got here earlier, but was waiting for us to come here.", Sad One guessed.

"Wait. It what? You guys know who they are?", Steven puzzled in worry.

"Only one of them. And that one is the monster that attacked Corginia.", Atticus stated in reply.

"As for whoever it is with that monster, this is the first time we've seen them.", Tulip responded.

"Hey! Are you Steven Universe?", the 2nd unknown being shouted in query.

"Um..., yes?", Steven replied nervously.

"Perfect.", the 2nd unknown being before she then moved her finger around and formed it into a blowhorn and then blew through it, causing the injector to open up for the bottom with rotating spikes getting ready for landing after the center drill made itself known from the bottom, worrying Tulip.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no.", Tulip spoke in fear.

"Move!", Garnet urged before she, Steven, Tulip, Amethyst, Pearl, Atticus, and One-One made their egress away from the impact point before it the three rotating spikes clasped onto the hill, allowing the injector to ram its drill toward its impact point.

"Hey! Nice park job, dingus!", Amethyst shouted before the injector started injecting the link bio-liquid into the earth as bubbles went up the pink liquid from inside the injector.

At that moment, the first unknown being made itself known as it grabbed the 3rd unknown being with the red line on the oscillator and climbed down the injector.

"We gotta go! Right now!", Tulip urged just before the 3rd being beeped to the 1st, prompting it to take aim and fire lasers at Tulip, Atticus, and One-One, only for them to be saved by Steven, who raised a shield for them.

"Huh? Steven?", Tulip puzzled in surprise.

"You three should be safe in here.", Steven assured.

"You just leave them to us.", Garnet added as she summoned her fist gauntlets while Pearl summoned her trident and Amethyst summoned her whip with more than one.

"I appreciate your concern for us, but it ends now. Tulip, One-One, it has been an honor, but now's the time for you to save yourselves. You two stay behind Steven where it's safe.", Atticus prompted.

"No, Atticus. Stay here.", Tulip refused in worry.

"If that thing is as dangerous as you say it is, there's no telling what could happen to you out there!", Steven added.

"I didn't leave my kingdom on a crusade only to cower before my dragon.", Atticus responded before escaping the comforts of the shield and heading for danger.

"Atticus!", Tulip shouted.

"No!", Steven shouted at the same time Tulip did.

"Are you crazy, dog?!", Amethyst shouted as she, Pearl, and Garnet noticed with the last two gems getting shocked that Atticus would run into danger like that.

Atticus growled as he managed to draw fire away from the Gems with the lasers focused on him as some of its tentacles tried to catch him. Eventually, the pursuing tentacles were led by Atticus toward the spiraling staircase on the side of the light house where the tentacles eventually wound up cutting themselves and leaking out oil when Atticus jumped above the pursuing tentacles on the staircase on top of the lighthouse inside, prompting the 1st being to move its broken tentacles back to survey the damage before turning back to Tulip and One-One, much to Steven's worry.

"Hurry, Tulip! Take One-One and run!", Steven shouted.

"Okay!", Tulip nodded before she did just that at his insistence, only for the first being to get off the injector, set the 3rd being down, and then quickly pursue Tulip and One-One before succeeding in grabbing Tulip by the waist, causing her to lose her grip on One-One, and then quickly dragging her on the grass toward it, leaving a small scar on her right cheek and causing her hair strands to come loose and hang down in each side of her head with her ponytail getting a bit messy as the 1st being prepared to fire as Tulip braced herself before the 3rd being beeped again, prompting it to cease fire and then move its laser guns from its eyes back inside, puzzling Tulip as she then got back up and straightened her glasses before seeing a puzzling sight.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled before the 2nd being jumped off the top of the injector and landed on top of the bottom, revealing her presence as her gem was now shown more clearly as well as her appearance, which was a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails with three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara as her clothing consisted of a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots while her gemstone is located in the center of her chest, cut in the shape of an upside-down heart, which glimmered brightly a bit before the gem then gave a dark chuckle as she looked up with an evil smile.

"Well, well, well, well, well! Let me get a look at the menagerie. You must be Amethyst. You must be Garnet. And Pink Diamond's Pearl, well, she took _you_ with her. Isn't that just swell? Oh, and look. Another human, with a dog with a crown on its head. And, uh.., okay, what is it? Some kind of...robot ball or something?", the unknown gem spoke in slight animosity and sarcasm toward the gems and a bit of surprise puzzlement toward Tulip, Atticus, and One-One.

"It can't be.", Pearl spoke in disbelief.

"Oh, but it can be, and it is. Thanks to that big robot in a cloak that showed up out of nowhere, I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after, once and for all!", the gem declared, placing her palm on the injector.

"You're insane if you think we're ever gonna let you do this!", Tulip retorted angrily, trying to wriggle out of the steward's tentacles but to no avail as she didn't budge.

"Whoa, whoa, this has got to be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, I've established peace across the...", Steven began.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard. I've had your little message to the universe on loop!", the gem spoke, pushing Steven away with her stretching foot before the crystal gems got ready to continue the battle just as Tulip, Atticus (inside the lighthouse on top), and One-One were the first to notice the 3rd being, which turned out to be an unknown robot with a blue cape and a red oscillator that oscillates with each time it speaks walking up toward the metallic monster from Corginia that currently has Tulip wrapped around one of its metal tentacles.

"This would've been so much easier for all of us if you had just stayed put. But instead, you go through car after car, interfering with my plans, attacking my steward for months. And despite all of that, I still wanted to help you. I send the cat to offer you your tape to love inside your happiest memories, but what did you do with my gift? You reject it and you continue to march against me, and now look where you ended up.", the robot spoke just as the cat walked out from behind and spoke to the robot.

"Now that I've tracked them down for you..., may I go?", the cat asked nervously.

"Where's the robot?", the robot only asked in response, causing Tulip to gasp before turning to One-One.

"One-One.", Tulip spoke in realization.

"Bring the robot to me...and I give you your freedom.", the robot offered.

"No!", Tulip responded just as the steward wrapped another tentacle around her arms before One-One ran inside the lighthouse in panic as his Glad self screamed.

"I just love that part where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days on this nowhere planet, with a bunch of...nobodies!", the gem chuckled before bouncing up and then falling down to the ground and then getting close to Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, even flicking Pearl by the nose and moving Amethyst's hair right in front of her from behind before then messing with Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet before switching in a zig zag motion on the ground before going up and towering over Steven and Tulip, the latter of which is still trapped by the steward, before then grabbing Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl before then spinning upward until they crashed into each other before then swinging up toward the top of the lighthouse.

_That's right I heard the story over and over again_

_Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends_

_That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends_

_Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends_

_What did she say about me? What did she say?_

_What did you do without me? What did you do?_

_Did you play games without me? What did you play?_

_Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?_

_Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again_

_Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends _

Then, at that point, just as Steven and the others are recovering, One-One and Atticus looked on nervously, at least for the former's case.

"Oh, I don't like this.", Glad One spoke worriedly before the cat spoke to the robot.

"I've found them. That was the deal. I did my job.", the cat spoke.

"Your job is to follow directions and I am directing you.", the robot urged before the cat meowed in sadness before going in the lighthouse.

"One bit.", Sad One spoke as he and Atticus saw the cat entering the lighthouse.

"She's running circles around us!", Garnet spoke.

"I'm rusty. Give me a break!", Amethyst responded.

"It really is her, but she can't be serious.", Pearl spoke in disbelief.

"You know her, Pearl? Can you tell us who she is?", Steven asked, unknowingly angering the gem just as Tulip grew curious as well.

"Who...who are you?", Tulip asked, just before the gem responded in song form as she even walked down a bit on the lighthouse and then getting out a sort of handheld weapon that turned out to be a sort of scythe before entering a battle stance with said weapon and then jumping down to the ground and then pushing Steven away with her foot before swinging her scythe a bit again before then using her legs as support on the injector still before then going up and around the lighthouse just before the gems charged toward her, much to Tulip and Steven's dismay before the robot beeped a sort of command, prompting the steward to fire at the lighthouse, destroying it, but not before the gem got off it while lurching herself forward toward the gems and readying her scythe, much to Tulip's worry as Atticus barked in urgency.

"Ahh! One-One!", Tulip shouted in worry before it showed One-One inside the lighthouse as it was tipping down as both halves screamed at the same time as Atticus braced himself before meanwhile, Spinel then sliced through the three crystal gems by the waist, splitting them in half just as the lighthouse was tipping down.

_Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?_

_I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!_

_Let's play another game this time I get to win_

_Lives on the line_

_Winner takes all_

_Ready or not_

_Let's begin!_

_Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again_

_Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends_

_Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends_

_Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other_

_Other_

_Other friends _

Then, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst poofed into smoke until only the villainous gem remained just as the lighthouse collapsed and fell on its side toward the sandy ground into pieces just halfway near the temple before the 4 gems landed on the ground.

"One-One!", Tulip shouted in despair before the steward moved her toward the robot.

"And that leaves you...all alone.", the robot spoke.

"You've killed my friends!", Tulip shouted.

"Let's talk about your friends. They didn't have to be here.", the robot responded.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"They had a place on the train and you took them out of it. _You_ brought them here. _You _put them in danger.", the robot explained.

"They were trying to help me!", Tulip responded.

"They were. And this is the result...", the robot spoke, gesturing to the destroyed lighthouse.

Little did anyone know that at that point, Atticus and One-One (the sad version of which groaned as he got up) recovered, shaking some of the smaller debris of the lighthouse, and some sand, off of themselves.

"Well, that was a sandy landing, wasn't it?", Glad One commented.

"I think I'm gonna have sand in my circuits for weeks now.", Sad One added as Atticus realized that Tulip could still be in danger.

"Tulip!", Atticus spoke in worry before charging forward.

"All of this...is your fault.", the robot finished, making Tulip tear up a bit in despair.

"Aw... no more tears.", the conductor spoke while getting out a tissue before drying out Tulip's tears.

"Don't listen to him, Tulip! Despite what he says, it's really not your fault! Besides, my friends are okay! They just got poofed!", Steven shouted.

"'Poofed'? What are you talking about?", Tulip puzzled.

"I know that's a bit much to process, but as soon as that mess is over, I can explain.", Steven assured just before Atticus snuck up on the robot and bit into some of its wires and ripped them out with a growl before the robot grabbed Atticus to restrain him, worrying Tulip.

"Atticus, no!", Tulip shouted in worry.

"You _will_ cease your journey.", the robot demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?", Tulip responded angrily.

"Because I'm the conductor.", the conductor responded before preparing a sort of laser gun with an orb in place and aimed it at Atticus, making Tulip gasp as Atticus whimpered as he turned to her, angering Steven a bit.

"No!", Steven shouted as he created a shield and tossed it toward the gun.

Then, before the gun could be fired, it was pushed to the point that it was knocked off the conductor's hand and landed on the grass, saving Atticus, although he only got a graze on his neck that left a small burn, puzzling the corgi.

"What?", Atticus puzzled before the conductor dropped Atticus to the ground on all fours as Tulip grew relieved.

"Atticus!", Tulip chuckled a bit with hope just as the conductor turned to notice the shield headed for Steven before he then caught it.

"That's enough!", Steven urged.

"Aw, what's the matter, Steven? Do you miss your friends so much that you could not bare to see the same fate await hers? Perhaps I'll leave it to Spinel to relay her response.", the conductor responded.

"Wait. Spinel?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, don't worry, Steven. You're right behind 'em!", the gem retorted before preparing to poof Steven as well, only to only give him a few sparking cracks before they slowly went away, making Steven vibrate a bit until they've vanished.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled in awe.

"Hahaha. That was nothing.", Steven smirked, earning a sinister chuckle from the gem.

"Then, I guess you don't mind if I do it again!", the gem spoke as she then slashed Steven several times before he finally stopped her as she laughed maniacally.

"Cut it out!", Steven urged before the conductor beeped a command for the steward to let Tulip go before the steward did so as she was dropped to the ground before then recovering.

"Tulip, are you all right?", Atticus asked.

"Atticus...", Tulip responded in sweet relief while hugging him a bit before noticing the gem's conversation with Steven.

"You don't poof, do you? Hm, figured as much. Just wait. Neither your human half or your human _friend _would stand a chance against my injector. Not after what I just did to your gem.", Spinel grinned menacingly.

"What are you talking about?", Steven asked.

"You weren't always a powerful hero, were you?", Spinel responded in the form of a question before laughing.

During that point, Steven dislodged the scythe from her hands and lost a bit of balance in doing so before slashing through the gem's physical form as she laughed before she, too, was poofed and landed on the ground as a heart-shaped gem before the robot spoke to Tulip.

"If that is how you want to play it, then fine. You'll only get that one for free. But if you dare continue to resist against me, you won't be as fortunate the next time we meet.", the conductor threatened before the steward picked him up and fled away down a cliff as the steward just climbed down with its metal tentacles as Tulip and Atticus went after them only to notice a lone blue cloak hanging in one of the temple's statue's hands just near the drying rack where Steven's laundry is as the conductor, now sans cloak, and the steward were headed toward Little Homeworld.

"They're getting away.", Atticus spoke in worry.

"And they're headed for Little Homeworld? But why?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, that oughta teach him, eh, Ms. Tulip?", Glad One spoke as he rolled over to where Tulip and Atticus are.

"One-One! Thank goodness. You're okay, too.", Tulip spoke in surprise as she shed tears of joy.

"But Steven isn't.", Sad One responded, pointing to Steven as he was exhausted.

"Steven!", Tulip gasped in realization before she, One-One, and Atticus hurried over to him.

Meanwhile, Steven grew exhausted and knelt in his knees while standing.

"Steven! Are you okay?", Tulip asked as she and Atticus caught up before Steven felt vibrations again as the pink glowing cracks faded away.

"Yeah. Just a bit exhausted.", Steven assured.

"Sorry about your friends, though.", Tulip apologized.

"It's okay. Like I said, they just got poofed. Not really much of a big deal. It used to happen to Amethyst all the time.", Steven assured.

"Wow. Really?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. Thing is, though, it would only be their physical forms that get poofed and whenever that happens, it would take some time before they reform and when they do, they come back better than ever.", Steven explained.

"Really? They can do that?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. As long as their gems aren't shattered, they'll be fine. Problem is, so can Spinel, which is why I have to bubble her before anything else happens.", Steven replied before he then tried to bubble the defeated villain's gem as a pink bubble covered it, only for it to pop unexpectedly.

"What?", Steven puzzled.

This worried Steven as he tried again, but this time, no bubble came.

"Where's my bubble? Come on.", Steven spoke as he picked up the heart-shaped gem and tried to bubble it again, slowly this time, only for it to pop again, practically leaving Steven exhausted.

"Easy, Steven. It must've been a lot of work to do that.", Tulip cautioned.

"What? It didn't before.", Steven responded before looking to see that the gem on his belly button had a bright pink, radiating glow on his gem.

"What's going on?", Steven asked.

"Maybe that cool scythe has something to do with it.", Glad One suggested.

"It is a possible theory.", Atticus added.

"Maybe. But we don't know for sure. We're gonna have to look for someplace where we can stay. At least for the moment, until we can figure out what's going on with Steven right now and how to undo whatever damage that thing did.", Tulip responded.

"I think I know a place.", Steven responded.

**A/N: Pretty unexpected, right? Now, this is where things get similar, yet different. How that may happen, I cannot say. The next chapter is underway, so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter, this is where Tulip's appearance gets a bit updated throughout the whole story and it is actually based upon Conductor!Tulip au Concept Art by GreyfaceRed (he deserves the credit for this cool art), only she still keeps her hair the way it is from after the conductor's attack. Now, let the story continue.**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 2: "A Startling Memory Crisis"**

As they made their way there, Tulip noticed the blue cloak on top of a hand where Steven's laundry room is.

"Uh, Steven? You might want to look up there.", Tulip suggested, pointing toward one of the temple's statue's hands.

"Oh, that. That's where my laundry is.", Steven responded.

"Not that, as surprising as it is. That.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, that cloak. I don't know how it got there.", Steven responded.

"It must've fallen off after the conductor and the steward left.", Tulip guessed.

"When we get inside and set them down on somewhere safe, you can see if you can get it if you want, Tulip. It is gonna take a while for them to come back, per the norm.", Steven responded.

"Really?", Tulip puzzled.

"Why not? It may hold some answers about this current predicament.", Atticus added.

"And I think it'd look great on you, anyway, Ms. Tulip. With a dash of mystery.", Glad One commented.

"Uh..., okay.", Tulip shrugged in puzzlement before she then went inside.

Later, inside Steven's house, the four gems were laid out on the table before Steven, Tulip (who now had the blue cloak wrapped around her body the way it was wrapped around the conductor), Atticus, and One-One.

"So..., that's how they normally look when they're poofed?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah.", Steven replied.

"But there were only three gems by your side earlier, four counting the one who attacked you. How come there are five gems out here?", Glad One puzzled.

"Because, two of those gems are actually byproducts of a fusion. Ruby and Sapphire.", Steven replied.

"But that would imply that those two gems were Ruby and Sapphire merged together. Wouldn't it?", Atticus asked.

"It actually kinda does.", Steven replied.

"Yeah. It's just too bad that the steward and conductor followed us here.", Sad One sighed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Steven. I never meant to drag you and your friends into this.", Tulip apologized.

"It's okay. Like I said before, it's really not your fault.", Steven assured as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Although, I am curious what that door is about.", Steven spoke, pointing to a red door with a golden infinity knob on it just below the star on the gem door.

"You mean you don't know?", Tulip asked.

"Not really.", Steven responded.

"That was the entry door for the car. And it's how One-One, Atticus, and I came in here.", Tulip responded.

"Wait, that means that's the door you mentioned to us earlier. So, by proxy, if that entry door is here, then that means there's bound to be an exit around here, right?", Steven asked.

"Indeed. All we need do is figure out where it could be.", Atticus replied.

"Even then, we still won't leave yet, not until we figure out what's going on with your gem and fix it.", Tulip responded, giving Steven a dismal, yet hopeful smile.

Just then, Steven's father, Greg, arrived at the doorway and burst in without causing any damage.

"Steven! I came as fast as I could. Are you okay?", Greg asked before noticing Tulip, Atticus, and One-One.

"And who are they?", Greg puzzled.

"Hi. I'm Tulip. And this is Atticus and One-One.", Tulip introduced.

"Greetings, Mr. Universe.", Atticus bowed.

"Hello.", Glad One waved.

"And maybe goodbye.", Sad One added.

"Steven, you never told me you met those guys.", Greg responded.

"We met just today, actually. They came in through that red door just on the gem door.", Steven added.

"Really? They came from that gem door?", Greg puzzled in surprise.

"Yeah, but that wasn't why he needed you here.", Tulip added, pointing to the gems on the table.

"Holy sssshhhhe really got everybody! Is that her?", Greg spoke in surprise.

"Yeah...", Steven sighed.

"Who?", Greg puzzled.

"Spinel...", Tulip sighed in response.

"Why?", Greg puzzled.

"Would you believe maybe for revenge?", Sad One responded.

"How?", Greg puzzled.

"She hit most of us with this.", Steven responded as he got out the weapon from his pocket and activated it, revealing its scythe-like blade, surprising Greg as he exclaimed.

"That is the very weapon that quote-unquote 'poofed' the gems. Even Spinel after the switcheroo that Steven pulled on her.", Atticus stated.

"I want to wield it. Give it!", Sad One playfully requested.

"No. We shouldn't even be playing with it, One-One.", Tulip responded as Steven turned the weapon off, giving Greg relief as he sighed.

"Pssh. Killjoy.", Sad One commented.

"The point is, Spinel didn't exactly attack us on her own. The steward and conductor were there with her when she attacked us with it.", Tulip responded.

"The steward? The conductor? Who are they?", Greg puzzled.

"Not very nice people, that's for sure.", Glad One responded.

"It even did something extra weird to me, and now, my powers aren't working right. Look.", Steven spoke before trying to summon a shield, only for it to static out before disappearing, and then lifting up his shirt to show his pink gem on his belly button glowing a bright pink light inside.

"There's something wrong with me, Dad. I just have no idea what's going on.", Steven sighed.

"Well, apart from the fact that the conductor teamed up with Spinel to hit us where it hurts, which came close to working than I would've liked, I'm just as much at a loss about it as you.", Tulip responded.

"Well, you two, now you know how I feel almost all the time. But you know what else? Any moment now, the gems are gonna do that thing where they glow and float in the air and reappear better than ever.", Greg assured as he picked up Pearl's gem.

"Oh, yeah. Just like you said, Steven.", Tulip grinned.

"Maybe then, we'll get to the bottom of the mystery behind that weapon that was used in combat and figure how how to undo the coercion in Steven's gem.", Atticus added.

"10 to 1 says the gems actually reset.", Sad One stated before Pearl's gem started glowing and floating above Greg's hands.

"Huh?", Steven puzzled.

"Whoa...", Tulip spoke in wonder.

"See? Here she comes. Good old Pearl.", Greg grinned.

"All right.", Tulip grinned.

"Hallelujah!", Atticus praised at the same time Tulip spoke before the gem formed a holographic shell to cover it.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Huh.", Greg spoke.

"Is that how it always goes, Steven?", Tulip asked.

"Not sure. That's the first time I've seen Pearl reform like that.", Steven responded.

"Yeah. That's new.", Greg agreed.

"Please identify yourself.", the gem spoke.

"Um...Greg Universe?", Greg responded.

"Greetings, Um-Greg Universe. Please state preferred customization options.", the gem spoke.

"Um...what am I supposed to say here?", Greg asked.

"I-I don't know.", Steven responded.

"Default settings selected. Please standby.", the gem spoke before it then flew over to the center of the room, floated down, and opened up with Pearl reforming from inside in a bright glow before it faded and revealed Pearl as how she first appeared with Tulip, Atticus, One-One, Steven, and Greg looking on in surprise, astonishment, and hope.

"Oh, my...", Atticus spoke in awe.

"She looks so...beautiful.", Tulip grinned.

"How could she not be? She actually looks cute in my book.", Glad One agreed.

"But I don't think we even have a book.", Sad One added in response as Pearl stepped off the holographic shell before it disappeared with Pearl then opening her eyes to see the group of five.

"Pearl! Pearl, thank goodness you're back. Huh? Pearl?", Steven puzzled as Pearl apparently paid no mind to him and walked toward Greg.

"Okay. What's going on here?", Tulip puzzled before Pearl sang to Greg while even holding his hand and then kneeling to him.

_How do you do_

_My "Um-Greg Universe?"_

_Thank you for bringing me into the world_

_I am at your eternal service_

_Welcome to your new Pearl _

"Whaaaaat's going on?!", Steven, Tulip, and Greg exclaimed.

"Could her gem be cracked?", Greg asked before Steven ran over to Pearl and checked her gem.

"It looks fine to me.", Steven replied.

"No. There's gotta be more to it than that. There's no way on Earth that any of this is natural.", Tulip responded before Ruby then reformed in a bright red light and was seen forming a diamond with her arms and hands when the light faded.

"Ruby! A-Are you okay?", Steven asked as he then went over to Ruby.

"Ah! Who are you? You're not my assignment.", Ruby only responded to Steven.

"No, but we are friends of hers. Whoever it is.", Tulip responded.

"I could really use an explanation here...", Greg spoke.

"Don't we all.", Atticus concurred.

"Allow me to illuminate!", Pearl spoke excitedly before then standing next to Ruby while even showing through her gem the facts about Rubies as she sang before a small, blue, one-eyed gem reformed near Ruby.

_A Ruby guard_

_But just a single one_

_They tend to come in teams of three or more_

_A precious Sapphire_

_She sees the future_

_That's who the Ruby's for _

"My Sapphire! As my sworn duty and sole purpose, I will protect you with my life!", Ruby assured while forming a diamond with her arms and hands.

"I know you will. That's why I predict you won't last more than a day.", Sapphire responded.

"My thoughts exactly.", Sad One agreed.

"Huh?", Ruby puzzled.

"One-One.", Tulip scolded a bit.

"Come now.", Sapphire spoke before she and Ruby got off the table, allowing Amethyst to reform as well.

"Amethyst! Hey, Amethyst?", Steven asked.

"Hey, Amethyst?", Amethyst only copied.

"What? No, you're Amethyst!", Tulip corrected.

"What? No, you're Amethyst!", Amethyst copied, making Tulip growl in frustration before Pearl started singing again.

_You must be right_

_This is an Amethyst_

_Except an Amethyst is big and strong_

_This one is not the best example_

_Something is clearly wrong _

"I do say, something is clearly wrong. What are all these different Gems doing in this strange place?", Pearl puzzled as Amethyst copied her movements.

"Pearl, don't you recognize them? Don't you recognize me? Or even Tulip, One-One, and Atticus?", Steven asked.

"Hmm... Well, I certainly recognize my 'Um-Greg Universe.'", Pearl responded.

"Ohh, boy.", Greg sighed.

"As for you, hmm...", Pearl began before Spinel began to reform as well.

"Oh, no. It's her!", Tulip spoke in urgency.

"Get back!", Steven urged while forming a shield only for it to vanish as quickly as it appeared, puzzling him.

"Huh?", Steven puzzled before Spinel reformed while her heart turned around and was now right side-up as she giggled before wrapping her arms around Steven and then crashing on top of him, worrying Tulip.

"Yippee!", Spinel spoke excitedly.

"Steven!", Tulip shouted before the glow on Spinel's body faded, revealing her appearance to have changed as her overall design is more rounded compared to her earlier pointy design.

She now had black cartoonish eyes and her hair was styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns. Her top was white with more rounded pink sleeves and her boots are now a pair of big magenta shoes. Spinel's current color palette is also brighter than her previous one. Overall, her appearance was now similar to that of a 1920s rubber-hose cartoon character, especially with her gemstone now right side up, resembling a normal heart.

"I'm so excited to meet you!", Spinel grinned.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"You're not mad?", Steven puzzled.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at my best friend?", Spinel asked with a giggle.

"Okay, what?!", Tulip exclaimed.

_This will be fun_

_Aren't you the lucky one?_

_Her cut is perfect and she's pink, as well_

_She'll bring you endless entertainment_

_Your new, best friend, Spinel! _

"Called it.", Sad One spoke.

"One-One, you said that the gems would reset. Does that mean they're back to how they were first made?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. What about it?", Sad One replied.

"Admittedly, that is a lot of progress they lost.", Glad One responded.

"If the gems are reset to how they were first made, then that would mean...", Tulip began before Steven shouted at Spinel, causing Tulip to shout in surprise.

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! What have you done to us?!", Steven shouted angrily as he throttled Spinel, only earning her cheerful laughter.

"Boop. Now, it's your turn.", Spinel only spoke cheerfully before stretching her arms up and wrapping them around Steven and began shaking him around.

"Would you cut that out?!", Steven spoke while getting literally shaken up and down, angering Atticus as he growled before barking at Spinel with his eyes glowing bright green.

"Easy, Atticus. Easy. She's just playing around with him. Apparently. Also, you're kind of scaring me right now.", Tulip assured before Spinel stopped, leaving Steven exhausted as his eyes practically spun around.

"Please?", Steven asked before Spinel stuck her tongue out in a silly, cross-eyed way and then let Steven go, prompting Atticus to calm down as the green glow faded away, returning his eyes to normal.

"See? Compared to before, she doesn't mean any harm anymore.", Tulip assured.

"Oh. I see. Sorry. But I could've sworn I felt just as threatened as the time I saw my own reflection. That was embarrassing.", Atticus commented before Spinel spoke to Steven and pointed toward the reset gems.

"Hey, look. There's more gems. Let's ask them to play.", Spinel spoke as Amethyst shook Ruby up and down.

"Wait a minute. You don't remember?", Steven asked.

"Remember what?", Spinel asked.

"All right. How about we just show you outside?", Tulip suggested.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Personally, I thought the part where Steven shouted, "YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" was funny because of how he said it. :) Anyhoo, there're still more chapters to come, so no need to worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, this is where things get a bit interesting, at least in terms of dialogue between Tulip and Peridot, which is based off of the art for that called "Infinity train + SU" by Kid-the-Mefi100. He deserves the credit for this reference. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 3: "Solutions on Both Fronts"**

Later, the injector squeezed more pink liquid inside as Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Greg, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Spinel were now outside below the hill.

"Wowee! That thing sure is big! You wanna climb it or something?", Spinel asked.

"So, you really don't remember any of that?", Tulip asked.

"What about all that stuff you said about how Tulip and I won't stand a chance against your injector?", Steven asked.

"Especially not after what you just did to his gem?", Tulip added in puzzlement.

"I said what, now?", Spinel puzzled as she bent her arm around and placed her hand on her head.

"Okay, it's official. You clearly don't remember anything.", Tulip sighed.

"Maybe that pink lion over there has some ideas.", Glad One guessed as Lion walked over to join them.

"Wait. Pink lion?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah, that would be Lion. Like I said, we're best friends.", Steven responded.

"As long as he doesn't bite, I won't.", Atticus responded.

"So, how about you, Lion? Can you make any sense of this?", Steven asked before Lion only responded in growls.

"Oh, you're no help, either.", Steven responded as he got out the weapon from his jacket pocket and tried to place it in Lion's mane.

"At least I can store this thing in your mane.", Steven spoke as he only wound up placing it on his mane rather than inside it before it fell toward the sandy floor.

"I can't store things in Lion's mane now?! That's, like, the easiest thing I do!", Steven spoke in shock.

"Well, what did you think was gonna happen? But this isn't important right now. What is important is finding a way to undo whatever that weapon did to you and the others, and the sooner we find someone who can help us do that, the better.", Tulip responded before a familiar voiced chimed in from near the hill among the wrecked lighthouse debris.

"Quite the capital idea, kitten. I must say, though, the cloak that fell off the conductor makes you look quite the part of a survivalist. After all, you're my favorite person arbitrarily named after a particular kind of flower.", the cat spoke up toward Tulip.

"One that bounces back.", Glad One guessed.

"Anyone but her...", Tulip glared a bit with a sigh as Atticus growled uneasily at her.

"Quite right. Now, as you've no doubt noticed, I'm trapped beneath the weight of...ngh...architectural debris. Might I propose one last Bona Fairé? If you help me...", the cat began.

"I help you, then that's it. No more trades like last time.", Tulip said calmly despite her attitude towards the cat who worked with the conductor.

"But...what would you gain?", the cat puzzled as Tulip, Atticus, One-One went over to the trapped feline.

"So, what's the story with that cat, Steven? And how do they even know each other?", Greg puzzled.

"Beats me, Dad. All I know is, she was with the conductor and steward when they helped Spinel attack us and I just met her the first time around today, too.", Steven responded as Tulip, Atticus, and One-One helped free the Cat.

"Ahh. Now, to hold up my end of the deal.", the cat spoke.

"I'm not sure I want to talk to you right now.", Tulip responded to the cat before turning to Steven.

"Any ideas on who else can help us, Steven?", Tulip asked.

"I don't know, Tulip. I've got no friends to help me except...", Steven began before he looked back at Little Homeworld and came up with the answer.

"Bismuth, Lapis, and Perodot.", Steven spoke.

"Really? They can help us fix this?", Tulip puzzled.

"I hope so. Come on, guys. Let's go figure out how to fix this.", Steven spoke as she and Tulip ran over with Spinel laughing as she followed them before they turned back and noticed some delay.

"Guys?", Steven puzzled.

"My Um-Greg, allow me.", Pearl spoke as she then got out an umbrella from her gem and held it above Greg before Amethyst then shapeshifted into Greg, resembling him, but in a purple and light purple color as Pearl held it above her for a moment and then Greg puzzlingly.

"Well? Are you two coming with us or not?", Tulip asked toward Ruby and Sapphire.

"She's not goin' anywhere with you.", Ruby responded, adamantly defendant for Sapphire.

"I do see us following them to the countryside.", Sapphire responded.

"Never mind! We're goin'.", Ruby responded as she and Sapphire walked over to where Tulip and Steven are as One-One and Atticus joined them.

"We'll come along as well.", Atticus stated.

"I've always wanted to look at Little Homeworld the moment I laid my eye on it, anyway.", Glad One added cheerfully.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with these two!", Greg shouted as Pearl had her own hand on her mouth with Amethyst copying her.

"Just keep an eye on them for now. We'll be back.", Steven responded before he and the others went for Little Homeworld.

"But wait! Grr, I swear. It's like being left behind with those Randall's all over again,", the cat spoke before she hurried over to them to catch up.

"You again? Seriously?", Tulip puzzled.

"I still have yet to complete my debt to you, you know.", the cat responded.

Having realized that there is little to no choice but to let the cat go as nothing would get her to stay away in a moral way otherwise, Tulip only sighed a bit in frustration.

"All right. You can come along if you want, but no funny business.", Tulip responded.

_**Play Chrome Canyon Music: "Dawn of a New Era"**_

Later, at Little Homeworld, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot were quite surprised by Tulip, Atticus, One-One, and the cat's presence here.

"You mean those people showed up before the attack?", Bismuth puzzled.

"Uh, yeah. 3 out of 4 others here with me anyway. The last one just came with the conductor. Whoever he was.", Steven replied.

"So, who are you guys, anyway?", Lapis asked.

"I'm Tulip. This is Atticus.", Tulip introduced.

"Greetings, Crystal Gems.", Atticus greeted respectfully.

"You didn't tell me that one of your new friends was a cute little robonoid.", Peridot grinned giddily a bit at One-One.

"I am cute, aren't I?", Glad One grinned.

"And that, Peridot, is not a robonoid. That's my robot friend, One-One.", Tulip responded.

"No, you clod. It's obviously a Homeworld Robonoid.", Peridot corrected.

"If One-One was a Homeworld Robonoid, then why didn't you see him before today?", Tulip asked with a smirk.

"Ooooh, she got you pegged, Peridot.", Bismuth grinned.

"Grr! All right. We'll settle this later. So, what's the actual problem?", Peridot asked.

Sure enough, she saw the answer herself through her telescope the injector on the hill.

"They rode in on that?!", Peridot asked.

"Exactement, précisément. And I should know. I rode on it along with them.", the cat responded.

"But that's not the worst of it. Spinel said that neither his 'human half or his human friend would stand a chance against her injector', and she was talking about me as his friend.", Tulip added.

"What does that mean?", Lapis puzzled.

"I don't know. But I doubt it's anything good.", Tulip responded.

"Why don't we just ask her?", Peridot asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it's quite that simple.", Tulip responded before Spinel then stretched her arm a bit and tapped Steven by his left and right shoulder one at a time.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Where did she...?", Steven puzzled before Spinel made herself known and grabbed Steven by the arm, surprising him,

"Surprise!", Spinel spoke before laughing.

"Here she is. My new best friend, Spinel.", Steven sighed.

"A pleasure to meet you all.", Spinel spoke with a graceful bow.

"Huh. Well, at least she's making an effort.", Tulip grinned a bit.

"And with fine introduction etiquette, yet.", Atticus added.

"I thought you said she was just trying to kill you. And with whoever that conductor and steward were, too.", Bismuth puzzled.

"She was, but not since she was reset. Speaking of, did you happen to see a big robot with an oscillator and another one with a mask and lots of metal legs?", Tulip asked.

"Wait a minute. They were the conductor and steward, weren't they?", Bismuth guessed.

"You saw them?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, but surprisingly, they just went for that red door over there just below the scaffolding.

"Red door? Wait. You think that could be the exit, Tulip?", Steven asked.

"Yeah. Maybe.", Tulip responded.

"Wow. One minute, Spinel was trying to kill him, and the next minute, she's his friend? Quick turn-around.", Lapis commented.

"No kidding. It took me months to stop trying to kill Steven.", Peridot connected.

"I'd say it took me a day. A day and a half.", Bismuth responded.

"I'm still on the fence.", Lapis commented before she, Peridot, and Bismuth laughed.

"All right. Let's see this thing she hit you with.", Peridot grinned as she walked up to Steven.

"Right.", Steven spoke while getting the weapon out of his jacket pocket before giving it to Peridot.

"Huh. Was there like a...laser or...?", Peridot puzzled.

"Get away from that!", Tulip shouted before taking the weapon away from Peridot in panic.

"Hey! What gives?", Peridot puzzled.

"Sorry, Peridot. I couldn't risk it activating on you.", Tulip apologized.

"It's all right, Tulip. You did get the right idea, though. It's a rejuvenator.", Bismuth responded as she safely got it from Tulip's hands and activated it, causing the staff to go up before the scythe was formed again.

"A what?", Tulip puzzled.

"Homeworld used to use these things on gems that started stepping out of line. One hit with this...", Bismuth began before turning it off as the rejuvenator powered down and turned back to the others.

"And you're back to how they made you.", Bismuth finished.

"What are you looking at?", Ruby asked cautiously.

"So, that explains how the gems were reset.", Atticus guessed.

"Oh, my stars, I touched it! I could've lost all my character development! Wait. How did Steven survive being hit by that thing, Tulip?", Peridot puzzled.

"That's the thing. Maybe he didn't survive getting hit by it after all.", Tulip responded.

"She might be right. My human half kept me from pooofing, but...but my gem half, it took the hit. She set me back. It's like I'm a kid again. I can barely control my powers.", Steven agreed.

"And I'm afraid your dog isn't faring any better, either, kitten.", the cat interjected.

"What do you mean?", Tulip puzzled.

"Take note of that scar on his neck. Have you noticed anything different?", the cat responded, pointing to the scar on Atticus' neck, which had suddenly gotten a little bit bigger, causing Tulip to gasp in worry.

"It's bigger now? I thought it was small.", Tulip puzzled.

"It was, but now, the decaying rate is progressing. Eventually, due to that shot the conductor fired from the cannon, his transformation into a monster will be complete.", the cat responded.

"What?", Atticus responded worriedly.

"What kind of monster?", Tulip puzzled.

"I think you're already acquainted with the first creature you've encountered since boarding the train.", the cat responded, making her gasp as she reflected back in when she was first under attack by them in the grid Car.

"Uh-Oh. Another monster attack.", Sad One spoke worriedly.

"But there's no cause for alarm yet. Thanks to Steven's intervention, the transformation is delayed. If the dog had taken the shot head-on, it would've been more immediate.", the cat assured.

"So, if Steven hadn't saved him back then, he would've...", Tulip began to realize.

"That's right. Turned into a monster almost immediately and sucked the souls out of you by now.", the cat responded.

"Wait, what?!", Steven exclaimed worriedly.

"But as I said, there's no cause for alarm. There is still time to cure the dog and the answer lies in this tape.", the cat assured while getting out a video tape of sorts.

"I don't know. Is that thing any good?", Steven asked.

"'Good' isn't the word I'd use.", Tulip responded.

"What do you mean?", Steven puzzled.

"Last time I saw one of these, I almost got trapped in my own memories forever.", Tulip responded.

"You what?", Steven responded worriedly.

"That's because it was her own tape. This tape belongs to...another, and while it's admittedly voyeuristic, it's not dangerous.", the cat responded.

"Oh, sure. You've only lied to me twice now. Why not go for a third?", Tulip responded a bit sarcastically.

"I knew we couldn't trust you the moment I laid eyes on you.", Atticus responded.

"Yeah. Fool her thrice, shame on me.", Glad One added.

"Our goals aren't wholly dissimilar. The conductor tried to kill me.", the cat responded.

"Hold on. That part was actually true. We were all there for that.", Atticus spoke as Steven looked back at the rejuvenator.

"How do I reverse this? Oh, no. Do I need to get the diamonds?!", Steven spoke in worry.

"You're the one with healing powers. If anyone can fix this, it's you.", Lapis responded.

"That's easier said than done, Lapis. For all we know, they might as well be messed up by that rejuvenator, too.", Tulip responded.

"And even then, it still wouldn't do any good against scars like this one. There's only so much it can do.", the cat responded.

"I can't believe this. For the first time in years, everyone's in danger. Everybody needs me and...I'm useless! Bismuth, what do we do?", Steven asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I don't know.", Bismuth sighed.

"Well, we gotta figure out some way to save both Atticus and the gems.", Tulip responded.

"Garnet would know what to do. Garnet always knows what to do.", Steven spoke as he started tearing up before Spinel popped up and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey. Don't be sad. Your new best friend. Your new best friend. Your new best friend! Your new best friend, Spinel is here!", Spinel spoke cheerfully before laughing as she did a cartwheel around Steven and pressed her feet against each other, making Glad One burst out in laughter.

It was after a few moments that One-One calmed down.

_**End Chrome Canyon Music: "Dawn of a New Era"**_

"Well, it's kinda nice to see it working on someone. I guess...", Tulip responded with a slight grin before she got a bit worried again just as Steven sat down and looked at the picture on his phone while singing and looking at Spinel, who blinked, while getting dejected.

_Steven: Here we are in the future_

_Here we are in the future and it's wrong_

_Just a second ago, we were singing this song_

_And now, they're gone, because of her_

_Happily ever after, there we were _

"Steven...", Tulip spoke worriedly for Steven before Bismuth began trying to cheer him up as she started signing as well as Spinel looked around before shrugging before Bismuth eventually hugged Lapis and Peridot before pointing toward the star on Steven's chest.

_Bismuth: When has it ever been easy?_

_Hasn't it always been hard to be us_

_When you go against the grain_

_There's always somebody around you can't trust_

_That's why we've got to have each other_

_While we figure this out, we must_

_Because we are the crystal gems_

_And we never give up_

_We never give up on our friends_

_As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star_

_We'll find a way_

_To save the day_

_That's who we are _

Then, Tulip got the gist of where it was going and decided to help as well as she sang as well before Bismuth sang the next verse as she, Tulip, Steven, Atticus, One-One, Ruby, Sapphire, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot went down the elevator and headed to the warp pad before Bismuth then poured golden liquid on the holes forming a Star, filling the gaps in it before Peridot and Lapis sang along as well.

_Tulip: Here we are in the future_

_Here we are in the future and it's wrong_

_I've been stuck on the Train for who knows how long_

_Even then, I won't stop at night or day,_

_Without a win_

_Without a push_

_Without a way _

_Bismuth: Even if it takes a thousand years to get them back we will_

_They may not know who they are but we do_

_Believe me, fellas, I've known them longer_

_I've seen them get through worse and come back stronger_

_That's why I believe in them_

_And I believe in you_

_Because we are the crystal gems_

_And we never give up_

_No, we never give up on our friends_

_As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star _

_Peridot: We'll find a way_

_Lapis: To save the day_

_Bismuth: That's who we are _

It was then that Steven got his confidence back.

"Right. Okay. Let's put our heads together. There's gotta be someway to make them remember.", Steven spoke.

"If anyone has any ideas on how to reverse the effects, speak now or forever hold your peace.", Atticus added.

"What if it's like a puzzle?", Spinel suggested.

"Come again?", Tulip puzzled.

"If we give 'em all the pieces, eventually, they'll get the picture.", Spinel responded.

"You know what? That could actually work.", Tulip grinned.

"Spinel, you might be on to something. If every experience they lost is a-a piece of who they are, we just have to give them back all the pieces, one experience at a time.", Steven grinned as well.

"And if I find out how to reverse what happened to Atticus, we might be able to do that after we reverse what happened to the gems and save Atticus.", Tulip grinned.

"Ta-da.", the cat grinned.

"Are you serious?", Lapis asked.

"That could take forever!", Peridot added.

"Exactly.", Steven grinned.

"And right now, that's all the time we need.", Tulip grinned.

"So, let's get started.", Steven grinned before Bismuth sang again before the others joined in as well in song, all except the cat, of course.

_Bismuth: Yeah, we are the crystal gems _

_Glad One: And we never give up _

_Sad One: We never give up on our friends _

_Atticus: As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star_

_Steven and Tulip: We'll find a way_

_To save the day _

_All: That's who we are _

Then, Spinel began singing even though the song was already over.

"Here we are in the future. Yeah! Here we are in the future and it's wroooooong!", Spinel sang.

"Whoa, Spinel, it's okay. We're done.", Steven assured.

"Yeah. The song's already over, Silly.", Glad One spoke.

"You were way on-point with the verse, though.", Sad One added.

"Aw, thanks, One-One.", Spinel grinned.

"All right. We'll watch the tape, but only if you watch it first.", Tulip responded.

"Deal.", the cat agreed.

"But how are we going to watch it?", Atticus puzzled.

"Well, you guys can try watching it back at the beach house. I know it's not much, but it should be a good step forward for you guys. Just try to get back whenever you can as soon as you find an answer, okay?", Steven responded.

"We will. Now, let's get started.", Tulip spoke in determination.

**A/N: So, what do you think about it? And pardon the extended ending, I felt that the song ended a bit too short, in my opinion, but all in all, it was a good song. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now, this is where Tulip, One-One, and the cat explore the recesses of Amelia's memories, this time with Atticus in tow. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 4: "The Conductor's Past"**

A few minutes later, back at Steven's beach house in Steven's room, the group were setting the TV input to VCR and turned the VHS player on.

"Now, then, to begin the search.", the cat spoke before placing the tape inside and watching it first as Tulip looked away for a moment before noticing how entranced the cat is and growled a bit.

"It looks like we'll have to go in.", Atticus spoke before he and Tulip looked at the tv and gasped at the same time.

The next thing they knew, they were now in front of a tv screen which showed how Tulip, Atticus, and the cat looked right now in the barn before then turning to notice the cat sleeping before heading over to her and stopping near her. When they did, the cat woke up as one of her eyes opened first before the other did.

"Took you long enough. Luckily, I was in dire need of a catnap.", the cat spoke as she then sat up.

"Sleeping's creepy.", Glad One commented, surprising Tulip and Atticus.

"Aah! One-One! How'd you get here?", Tulip puzzled.

"I followed you.", Glad One responded.

"Yeah, but...how?", Tulip puzzled.

"How did you wind up in here with us?", Atticus puzzled.

"I don't know.", Glad One responded.

"So, the dog _and _the glorified wind-up toy will be joining us.", the cat spoke as she started off.

"I am glorious.", Sad One responded before Tulip, Atticus, and One-One started following the cat through a corridor of slight static on the rips.

"So... what exactly are we looking for here?", Tulip asked.

"We'll know it when we see it.", the cat only assured.

"Very well, then. If we must...", Atticus responded.

"But if you hated the conductor so much, why'd you help him?", Tulip puzzled as the group of four turned right on the corridor.

"Je suis dÉsolÉ. I thought if I found you, I'd be left alone.", the cat responded.

"That's funny. That didn't work at all!", Glad One responded before laughing the same way he did back when Spinel tried to cheer Steven up while cracking himself up before calming down.

"No. It didn't.", the cat responded before she heard a static noise and noticed a wall of static behind them as it made itself known and grew into a wall with the cat going through it before Tulip and the others eventually followed the cat towards what appeared to be a classroom on a rainy day.

"Excellent work, Alrick.", the teacher spoke while handing him his paper with a grade on a red marker saying, "A+ Great job!" on the right of it while on the left, it showed the name "Alrick Jimmens" with the date below saying, "25/03/1963", which meant the 25th of March 1963 while the topic below them on paper was concerning the themes of "Alice in Wonderland", before the teacher hands the girl her results, which was apparently lackluster as far as she can tell.

"Perhaps you should spend less time with your toys, Amelia.", the teacher spoke.

"It's not a toy. It's a crystal radio.", Amelia retorted.

Then, just as Alrick felt bad for Amelia, Tulip walked over to him and grew curious about him as Atticus had thoughts.

"Well, he seems like a fine gentleman.", Atticus commented.

"Who's this goof?", Tulip puzzled.

"Someone very important.", the cat responded just before the teacher then sat down on her chair, which apparently had a whoopee cushion on it, alarming, if not disgusting, her, causing the children to laugh as Alrick grinned a bit giddily before Amelia gave a warm grin to him.

"Mark, I know it was you.", the teacher spoke to someone.

"Hahahaha! Again!", Glad One laughed before the memory apparently got rewound as she even went in reverse, puzzling Tulip, and Atticus before the scene played out again with the same results.

"One-One, did you do that?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah! I did! Again!", Glad One spoke.

"Ball! Cease this foolishness.", the cat urged.

"Fine-uhhhh.", Sad One groaned on response.

"How did you rewind the memory back to that point?", Atticus puzzled.

"I dunno.", Glad One responded.

"Wha...?", Tulip puzzled just before the bell rang, prompting the students to get off their seats and then leave in an orderly fashion with Tulip following close by.

However, the memory quickly advanced to another one 13 years later, leading to graduation.

"Engineering. Derived from the Latin words 'ingeniare', to contrive.", the man spoke through the microphone.

"It looks like some sort of formal gathering.", Atticus guessed.

"This memory better not be another waste of time.", Tulip responded.

"I can't do this. There are too many people.", Alrick spoke nervously.

"You wanna make a run for it? Bunk off before they hand us diplomas?", Amelia asked jokingly, making Alrick laugh nervously.

"Here.", Amelia offered before she then got out her handkerchief to dry out the sweat on Alrick's face, much to Tulip's surprise just as the man on the microphone then finished his apparent speech.

"Congratulations, Class of '76.", The man finished before everyone then tossed out their hats in the air.

"Wait... Is that...?", Tulip puzzled as she noticed Amelia wiping the sweat off Alrick with her tissue.

Then, before long, another memory took place on yet another rainy day with Amelia and Alrick running across the sidewalk and the street with the two lovebirds laughing before they went in the phone booth.

"Quick, in here.", Amelia spoke to Alrick, who then noticed that he had no change.

"No change to call a cab, love.", Alrick stated.

"Wait, there's a new trick I learned. If we play the right tones into the receiver, we can control the network.", Amelia spoke before playing said tones, patching her through to the phone.

"Hello?", the operator puzzled.

"Whoa!", Alrick spoke in surprise.

"It worked! Hi. Y-Yes, we need a taxi.", Amelia spoke.

"Tell 'em we're sopping wet!", Alrick responded playfully.

"Shush. Shh. Shh. Shh. No, no. No, not you.", Amelia responded.

"Yes, you!", Alrick spoke.

"We're very dry. 100% dry. Very dry.", Amelia assured as Alrick wrung out the water in his hat on top of his head before both laughed.

"Well, that wasn't much help. Guess it was a good thing that I have this cloak on after all.", Tulip responded while tilting an apparent hood toward the top of her head, mostly to keep the rain from falling on her, part of a memory or not.

It was only after arriving inside another memory inside the house that Tulip got the hood off her head just as she noticed Alrick playing a video game of sorts with a new pair of glasses before Amelia walked up to him before Alrick put his hood on turned around, stood up, and held a sort of voice changer near his mouth before speaking in a robot voice.

"A-mel-i-a.", Alrick spoke to Amelia, surprising Tulip.

"The conductor?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm.", the cat responded.

"He was the one who attacked us with Spinel and the monster?", Atticus puzzled.

"D'une certaine façon.", the cat responded.

"It is I, your normal boyfriend. I am a hu-mon. This is how I sound now. I do hope that it's acceptable.", Alrick continued in a robotic voice.

"Oh, very acceptable, but you're obviously a robot.", Amelia responded, making Alrick gasp in surprise.

"And me? I'm just a simple hu-mon. But perhaps we can bridge the gap between our two civilizations.", Amelia finished as she walked toward Alrick and presented a sort of container with a perfectly cut, pink Spinel gemstone on top before opening it to show two engagement rings inside.

"So...what do you think?", Amelia asked before Alrick took his glasses off in surprise.

"Oh.", Alrick sighed while also taking off his hoodie before tearing up out of joy with Amelia and Alrick kissing each other on the lips a bit before they then hugged.

"A touching love story. But what could've happened that drove him toward that dark path?", Atticus puzzled.

"Plato says love is a serious mental disease.", Sad One commented.

"That, we can agree upon, ball.", the cat concurred.

"So, this is the conductor's tape? He's just some...British guy? What happened to him?", Tulip puzzled.

"So impatient. Just watch.", the cat responded as One-One caught up to the others.

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, Atticus doesn't have much time left before he turns completely. I want to save the gems out there as fast as I can so I can save my friend.", Tulip urged adamantly in a surprisingly calm, yet equally panicked manner.

"Let's blow this joint, Ms. Tulip!", Glad One agreed before both suddenly fell through the floor while being surrounded by a cylinder of memories inside and landed outside the house at night in the rain. Outside, four people close to both Alrick and Amelia were near the entry with one of them at the door before Tulip, Atticus, One-One, and the cat both went through the door (literally) and then saw the conductor overcome with despair.

"Hey. C'mon. Please, open up. Look, I know it's hard, but it'll be good to go. We're all here for you.", the man assured.

"Uh, where's Amelia?", Tulip puzzled.

"Gone forever?", Sad One guessed.

"I see. So, that's what became of him. He must've suffered so much untold grief that he now treads the very dark path he currently walks.", Atticus guessed.

"Well, the service... it's starting now.", the man spoke before the static then went all over the memory and altered it to a point that they are now in a new memory.

"Wha!", Tulip exclaimed in surprise before she noticed the cloaked being walking away on the street past the burger and pizza restaurant, especially past the engineering building and Kelly's Market before trying to catch up, only to find out that she couldn't even move any further than where she is now.

"Why can't we reach him?", Tulip puzzled.

"The tape reflects how each memory was stored and the conductor keeps this memory at a distance.", the cat explained.

"He's not exactly cooperative, is he?", Atticus commented.

"Beaten by the System.", Sad One stated.

"One-One, you rewound this tape earlier and you made us fall. Can you get us a better view?", Tulip asked.

"I think so.", Glad One responded before he, Tulip, Atticus, and the cat both flew up as Tulip screamed before they stopped going up and stopped at a point where they saw a sort of brain-like maze.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled before she then saw a certain memory that needed to be seen.

"There! Take us in.", Tulip spoke to One-One before the four started going down.

In the memory at night, though, the top of the campus suddenly disappeared before the conductor then moved in with Tulip, Atticus, One-One, and the cat just behind him.

"Let's follow him.", Tulip suggested before they all moved in and were now in top of the campus where the train tracks were.

However, that was when the train first arrived, it blew the hoodie off her before it turned out to be none other than...

"Amelia?", Tulip puzzled in surprise before a door opened with a portal inside in front of Amelia, who started walking toward it before the tape stopped, bringing Tulip (who gasped), Atticus, One-One, and the cat back to reality.

"Amelia...she's stuck here like me.", Tulip realized.

"I never thought that she'd be so much like you and yet..., so different at the same time.", Atticus spoke in surprise.

"Oui. Once upon a train, there was a different conductor. Until Amelia arrived and ousted them for her own purposes.", the cat replied.

"And not for nothing, but how does any of this help Atticus? We're right back where we started.", Tulip puzzled.

"Information is power, kitten. Notice anything...important?", the cat asked, pointing to the cannons on the train.

"Cannons.", Tulip spoke.

"Just like the one Amelia would've used to turn me into a monster almost immediately if Steven hadn't saved me in time.", Atticus added.

"Wait, so, the conductor repurposed that cannon? Which means... I could repurpose it, too. I could use it to save Atticus.", Tulip grinned.

"But first, you must make haste and help Steven restore the gems from before they were struck with the rejuvenator. Even then, there is one upside to the deadline, though. Even if the dog's transformation completes itself, at its most recent, you'll be given 2 hours before it becomes permanent. 3 at the most.", the cat assured.

"Well, there's some good news.", Sad One stated.

"So, you dragged us through a tape when you could've just told us that in the first place?", Tulip puzzled.

"Oh. I guess I should've just told you how to save the dog?", the cat spoke sarcastically.

"Yes, you should've just told us.", Tulip retorted.

"I agree. It would've made a lot of sense if you just did that.", Atticus responded, causing the cat to gasp.

"But where's the showmanship?", the cat responded.

"Don't you get it? Seeing her tape just made things harder. It was easier when I thought the conductor was just some heartless robot thing that helped Spinel attack us back at the temple. She nearly turned Atticus into a monster immediately. I don't want to feel bad for her.", Tulip spoke before sighing and then realizing something else.

"But now, I know she's a person named Amelia who was in love and...she's hurt. And she's running away from the changes in her life...because she's afraid. Like me.", Tulip sighed as she knelt down a bit before Atticus and One-One went over to Tulip and then gave a sad look.

Suddenly, her hand started glowing brightly, prompting Tulip to look at her hand and notice her number changing as One-One gleefully up and down before Tulip's number finally reached 0. At that moment, her hand then shot out green rays of light, temporarily blinding her before it dimmed down, making her gasp before a green light went down on the floor next to the gem door and formed a similar transparent door before the lever turned and opened, revealing a dimensional portal back home as it turned out that whatever happens to that person Tulip saw from the Grid Car was actually him getting back home.

"What in the name of mustard and stink-tail is that?", Atticus puzzled in surprise.

"Home...", Tulip responded.

"Hooray! Now, you'll be gone forever!", Glad One cheered.

"To be clear, that's a good thing.", Sad One spoke before Tulip looked back at her number and closed her right hand.

"No. I can't leave while the gems need to get their memories back, especially not with Atticus slowly turning into a monster.", Tulip responded as she then went downstairs.

"But what about your door?", Atticus puzzled.

"It's just gonna have to wait.", Tulip responded.

"Quite a worthy response, kitten. Fortunately, it can wait and there are two ways it can disappear. One of those ways being that it won't disappear until you step through it yourself.", the cat assured.

"Thanks. And what's the second?", Tulip puzzled.

"That would be something only the real conductor would know. At least for now.", the cat responded.

"Again with the vail of mystery.", Sad One commented.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go help Steven save his friends.", Tulip spoke with a determined grin.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Now, the next chapter is where things can get interesting with a certain you-know-who. If you want to know who it is, you'll have to read the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now, this is where Jasper, voiced by Kimberly Brooks, comes in. Personally, I hoped to see Jasper in the movie, but was disappointed to learn that she wasn't in it, so I decided to include her. :) Enjoy.**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 5: "Hijinks Will Ensue"**

Later, as Ruby marched back and forth while guarding Sapphire, Steven was eager to learn what Tulip saw for how to get Atticus back.

"So, you know who the conductor was and how Atticus can be cured?", Steven asked.

"Yeah. First off, it turned out the conductor was Amelia and, in a sense, she was like me, except we walk different paths.", Tulip replied.

"The former of which I prefer to stay on.", Atticus added, motioning to Tulip, making her grin a bit.

"But, as for Atticus being cured, we're gonna have to hurry it up if we're gonna help you first, especially since Atticus has 10 hours before his transformation is complete.", Tulip responded, not knowing that Jasper caught sight of Steven and growled as she gave a glare something fierce and slowly moved in.

"That bad, huh?", Steven guessed.

"Yeah. That bad.", Tulip responded.

"Well, I do have a few ideas on how we could speed this up.", Steven responded.

"By all means, let's hear it.", Atticus grinned.

"So, when Ruby and Sapphire first became Garnet, Ruby rushed in to save Sapphire from danger and bam! They fused. So, maybe we've gotta create some sort of dangerous situation.", Steven guessed.

"Well, even if they do fuse, that would only be one of the pieces that she'd get back.", Tulip stated.

"At least it'll be a good place to start as any.", Steven responded.

"Well..., what do we have that's deadly and dangerous laying around?", Lapis asked.

"I think we can dig something up.", Peridot grinned.

"Huh? What is it?", Tulip puzzled before Peridot chuckled and went over to the dumpster to search for something useful in this situation.

"Danger, danger, danger. What have we got?", Peridot spoke to herself.

"Seriously? The one answer they have for that is in the dumpster?", Sad One asked.

"My thoughts exactly, One-One.", Tulip agreed.

"As long as it's functional and useful, I'm not complaining despite my keen sense of smell.", Atticus responded.

"Hmm. No.", Peridot spoke as she found a sort of jar resembling a chicken before giving it to Steven and then finding something useful.

"Aha!", Peridot shouted as she got out a big saw resembling a pizza cutter.

"A giant saw?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"A giant pizza cutter?", Steven puzzled at the same time Tulip exclaimed.

"That is one of its functions, yes.", Peridot responded.

"Are you sure that would even work?", Tulip asked.

"I can't threaten them with this.", Steven added before Peridot then thought of how to fix that and pressed the red button to activate it, causing it to begin spinning.

"Here. Now, it's much more threatening. Off you go, now.", Peridot spoke as she then ushered Steven forward.

"Good luck.", Spinel waved.

"I want to make a big saw like that.", Sad One commented.

"I don't think you can carry that, One-One.", Tulip responded.

"That saw is too dangerous to handle without proper care, anyway.", Atticus added.

"Ugh, fine.", Sad One sighed just before Steven neared Ruby and Sapphire and hesitantly prepared to "attack".

"Halt! I cannot allow you to approach my Sapphire with such a threatening device.", Ruby spoke.

"That's too bad, 'cause I'm gonna...get you!", Steven responded as he raised it upward, alarming Jasper far away as she gasped.

"Hahahaha. He sounds silly when he says it like that.", Glad One giggled.

"Will this work?", Bismuth asked before Spinel giggled.

"It just better not backfire...", Tulip commented.

"Permission to dispatch the curly-haired One, my Sapphire?", Ruby requested.

"No need. I predict he won't be able to follow through.", Sapphire responded.

"She's right. I can't! Even if we are just pretending.", Steven responded as he dropped the big saw and went back to the group, making Ruby grin in surprise.

"My Sapphire, you were right. What do you predict will happen next?", Ruby asked.

"Well, the Spinel will pick up the device out of curiosity as the Jasper will move in to launch a preemptive attack on the curly-haired one.", Sapphire responded before Spinel went over to the big saw before the latter picked it up with the livid Jasper moving in.

"What do we do now?", Tulip asked.

"Maybe we should try...", Bismuth began before Jasper spoke.

"You...", Jasper growled.

"Jasper?!", Steven spoke in surprise.

"Hijinks will ensue.", Sapphire responded.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?", Tulip puzzled.

"I don't know, but your guess is as good as mine.", Spinel added.

"Maybe she's someone who has a deep-seated grudge against him.", Sad One guessed.

"Finally... After all this time, I will shatter you, Rose Quartz!", Jasper proclaimed to Steven.

"Stop it, Jasper. Just stop. Listen. I'm not Rose Quartz and I'm not Pink Diamond. I'm Steven Universe. I know this is hard for you to believe, but it turns out, they were one and the same, and the sooner you accept, that the faster you can move on.", Steven responded.

"No...it's not true...it can't be true! I won't accept it!", Jasper exclaimed in response as she raised her fist, worrying Tulip as she gasped and urging her to take action as she then took the saw from Spinel and pointed it toward Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper! Get away from my friend!", Tulip urged while holding the saw in defense before Spinel then grew curious about how it works.

"Hey, what's this one do?", Spinel puzzled, eying at the red button for the saw.

"Wait, Spinel!", Steven exclaimed.

"Spinel, what are you...?", Tulip added in worry.

"No, no, no, no, don't touch that thing!", Steven warned too little, too late before Spinel pressed the button and activated the big saw, causing it to get shakey and out of control with One-One riding on Tulip's shoulder as all three exclaimed in surprise and started to inadvertently cause massive destruction.

"Hey, we just built that!", Bismuth shouted before Tulip, with One-One on her shoulder, and Spinel were dragged around the area and even around Ruby and Sapphire before then headed right for Steven, Jasper, and the others.

"Here they come!", Peridot exclaimed before Steven, Jasper, and Atticus jumped at the left while Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot jumped at the right before the big saw cut through the crate and numerous objects as Steven noticed Spinel, Tulip, and One-One.

"Tulip! Spinel!", Steven shouted before he jumped and got them off the saw by landing on her before both stood up and saw One-One helpless as it went up the wall, leaving the red door on the wall alone (thank goodness) and even started tearing down the scaffolding as Jasper looked up on surprise and puzzlement at the same time.

"One-One!", Tulip spoke in worry.

"Huh?", Jasper puzzled before One-One's sad version screamed somewhat monotonously as the chaos continued.

"My scaffolding! My precious scaffolding!", Bismuth shouted in practical despair as both Glad and Sad versions screamed at the same time.

"Wow! What happens next?", Ruby asked in wonder.

"In just a moment, the scaffolding will start falling all around you.", Sapphire responded.

"What?", Ruby puzzled before that very event occurred as two beams fell on the ground before the barrel followed suit and rolled toward Ruby but missed.

"Wow. You're amazing!", Ruby grinned in excitement, making Sapphire blush a bit.

"Next, the redhead will save the falling robonoid while the Peridot will hold back some of the falling debris. The 3 large barrels will fall. The Bismuth will catch 2 of them.", Sapphire responded as One-One finally fell off the big saw.

"I got him! I got him!", Tulip shouted as she rushed over to where he would land before catching him.

"Gotcha.", Tulip spoke in relief.

"Thanks for the catch, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One gratified.

"I just saw my life flash before my eye.", Sad One added just before Peridot then held back the falling debris just as Sapphire predicted.

"I got this, Bis.", Peridot assured.

"Nice work, Perid...", Bismuth began before noticing the barrels falling down as Sapphire predicted.

"Oh, shucks! Uh! Shoot! Oh, no!", Bismuth shouted as she managed to catch 2 barrels only for one of them to roll away.

"What's the matter?", Tulip asked in worry.

"The Heaven and Earth Beetles are out for their afternoon constitutional!", Bismuth shouted in reply as the Heaven and Earth Beetles are practically walking toward danger as they were too busy talking to each other.

"Atticus, can you see if you can slow the barrel down?", Tulip asked.

"I can try.", Atticus responded before lunging with a bark toward the direction and hopped toward the barrel before then walking on it in a direction that will slow it down as Sapphire spoke while Lapis flew down from above.

"The corgi will slow the barrel down while the Lapis rushes in and saves them at the last second as the barrel slows to a stop.", Sapphire spike before Lapis saves the Heaven and Earth Beetles and landed in the ground with her wings seemingly shrinking down before she sighed in relief.

"You guys okay?", Lapis asked in relief before the Heaven and Earth Beetles gave their thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Spinel covered her head while kneeling down as Steven and Tulip could not believe how much destruction was inadvertently wrought as One-One just looked around.

"Oh, man...", Tulip added.

"Whoa.", Steven spoke in slight awe.

"Is it over?", Spinel asked.

"In my experience, Spinel, no. I don't think it's over. Not by a long shot.", Tulip responded.

"She's right! The saw will continue to cut...!", Sapphire began in agreement before the saw did continue to cut through the scaffolding.

"The anvil will fall...", Sapphire continued before the saw then finally got off the scaffolding and landed on the wood log that held the rope holding the anvil.

"And you...", Sapphire continued just as Steven and Tulip noticed with the latter gasping in worry.

"You will be shattered!", Sapphire spoke in fear before the anvil broke off and started to fall toward Ruby.

"Huh? Ah!", Ruby exclaimed as she braved herself only for the shield to stop it in the nick of time, saving Ruby for the moment as Steven was struggling to keep it up.

"Huh?", Ruby puzzled as Tulip grew worried for both Steven and Ruby.

"The curly-haired one's power is fading!", Sapphire spoke as the pink glow on Steven's gem glimmered and flashed brightly, causing the shield to crack apart.

"Ruby, I'm sorry! I told you you wouldn't last a day!", Sapphire shouted to Ruby out of sadness and worry.

"Well..., I'm glad fate allowed me to meet you.", Ruby responded with an accepting grin, ready to accept her fate as the shield broke apart, much to both Steven and Tulip's despair.

"No!", Steven and Tulip shouted.

Suddenly, however, Sapphire rushed in to sacrifice herself to save Ruby, or rather she would have it the anvil shattered her, but by chance, both Sapphire and Ruby were in one piece as the anvil just landed on the ground. Then, before long, emotionally touched with each other, the two started to fuse before it even showed a surreal image of Garnet in flames and then Garnet freezing in the cold before it then showed her eyes with a purple line headed for them and formed a circle, which then became two gems for the price of one with one gem belonging to Ruby and another belonging to Sapphire before it showed both gems on both hands and then the two garnets, each in different color and different uniforms looking at each other in surprise before they then walked across the landscape with each other and eventually touched hands with each other slowly before they eventually merged and became purple hands, surprising the two Garnets before they decided to merge feet and even their heads and their whole bodies before merging their heads to become one and in the color purple before her body glowed and then showed a sort of imperfect version of Garnet before it went back to reality with Garnet looking the way she did when she was first born as she was quite surprised.

_Suddenly hot I'm- (Ooh)_

_Suddenly cool I'm- (Ooh)_

_Suddenly a genius I'm-_

_Suddenly a fool I'm- (Ooh)_

_Suddenly fact but I feel- (Ooh)_

_Stranger than fiction I'm new (Ooh)_

_But I'm suddenly back_

_I'm a walking contradiction!_

_Doesn't this have a name?_

_La-da-da-da-da_

_Doesn't this have a name?_

_Doesn't this have a name?_

_And isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_

_Isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_

_And isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_

_Isn't it_

_Isn't it_

_Isn't it love? _

Needless to say, the whole group gasped in surprise as only Jasper got agitated.

"Ohh.", Spinel spoke in awe.

"Not this again.", Jasper groaned in frustration.

"Garnet!", Steven spoke in hope as he ran toward her, much to Tulip's slight behest.

"Steven, wait!", Tulip shouted.

"Garnet, you're back!", Steven exclaimed joyfully before Garnet only moved her arms back in puzzlement, causing Steven to trip on the ground.

"Thank goodness it's you.", Steven spoke in slight relief.

"Wh-What's going on?", Garnet puzzled.

"Everyone's memories are wiped and my powers are all messed up! We need your help! What should we do, Garnet?", Steven responded.

"I'm sorry, but...do you know me?", Garnet puzzled, unfortunately confirming that Garnet doesn't have her memories back yet and causing Steven to frown.

"Good question.", Spinel responded with a grin.

"I tried to tell you before.", Tulip spoke to Steven.

"That must be how Garnet was when Ruby and Sapphire first fused.", Atticus guessed.

"Her memories aren't back. I guess fusion was only the first piece. Like you said.", Steven sighed.

"Well, at least it's a good place to start as any. Like _you_ said.", Tulip responded.

"Hey, you.", Jasper spoke to Spinel.

"Yeah?", Spinel asked.

"How can you know for sure that this isn't Rose? And how can you even know that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are the same person?", Jasper puzzled.

"Well, it's simple. I would know who Pink Diamond is more then anyone because I was her best friend, and I can tell you that he is not Pink Diamond. Also, who is Rose Quartz? I haven't heard of her.", Spinel responded.

"Whoa.", Jasper spoke in slight surprise as she takes it in before the van horn beeped before it pulled over.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled before Pearl got out of the van, set the stool behind the van's back doors, and then got out a horn to blow a fanfare on before she did just that.

"Attention, everyone. Um-Greg Universe has arrived.", Pearl spoke before opening the back door with Greg rushing outside.

"Steven! Tulip! Have you two seen Amethyst?", Greg asked hurriedly.

"What?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"I told you to watch her.", Steven added in alarm.

"How did you lose her that quickly?", Tulip added.

"She must've wandered off while I was wrestling my laundry out of Pearl's hands.", Greg responded.

"Makes sense. I mean, who, in their right mind, would want to be served by someone hand and foot?", Tulip understood as Pearl was now seen washing the tires, further agitating Greg.

"Pearl! You don't have to do that! I own a car wash!", Greg shouted while running toward Pearl.

"It's okay. We can find her", Tulip assured.

"Indeed. Granted, it may be difficult to find your friend at present, but if we look for the right places, it shouldn't be as difficult as it normally would be.", Atticus added.

"Oh, this is so much fun! I love playing this game.", Glad One grinned.

"But we'll probably never find her.", Sad One added.

"You mean the runt? Why is finding her so important?", Jasper puzzled.

"You know what? I can't deal with you right now, Jasper. If you don't want to help, then stay here and try not to wreck anything else.", Steven responded.

"Bismuth, I know that seems a bit much to ask of you, but would you be so kind as to watch over Garnet while we search for Amethyst?", Atticus asked.

"Yeah, sure, but it looks like she's doing a pretty good job watching herself.", Bismuth responded as Garnet was now seen checking herself out in joyous surprise.

"Thank you kindly, Bismuth.", Atticus gratified.

"All right. Let's get going.", Tulip spoke before Spinel then stopped her and Steven as Atticus stopped by himself as One-One was just on top of Tulip's shoulder.

"Don't forget your best friend, Spinel!", Spinel spoke.

"Oh, right. Spinel, you stay here with the others and we'll be right back.", Steven spoke as he moved his hand away from Spinel, inadvertently triggering something in her that caused her to snap as her eyes quickly went back to fierce pink irises with black pupils wrought with fury.

"No!", Spinel refused, causing Steven to gasp as Tulip exclaimed in shock.

"O-Okay. Let's...go together?", Steven suggested worriedly before Spinel got happy again.

"Yay!", Spinel cheered before giggling a bit.

"What just happened?", Tulip puzzled.

"Something must've triggered her somehow.", Sad One guessed.

"Any ideas on what it is?", Tulip puzzled.

"I dunno.", Glad One responded.

"Look. We'll talk more about it later. Right now, we've gotta find Amethyst.", Tulip responded with a slight sigh.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter with Jasper's inclusion? For those who are Jasper fans, don't worry. You'll see more of her soon enough. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. Now, not much is different in this chapter, except for Tulip, One-One, and Atticus' inclusion in this chapter. I'm just kind of experimenting with things at the moment. :) I'll let you know when anything different comes up, though. **

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 6: "Echoes of Friendship"**

Later, Steven, Tulip, Atticus, One-One, and Spinel set out to locate Amethyst as they rode on Lion across town where the restaurants for fries and fish pizza are as they had just appeared from a pink portal.

"Okay, what? You never told me Lion can do that.", Tulip spoke out of surprise.

"That would mean he's a magic lion, wouldn't it?", Glad One guessed.

"Uh, yeah. That's kind of the point.", Steven responded.

"So, you used to be able to put stuff in its mane before you got reset?", Tulip guessed earning a nod from Steven.

"Well, I, for one, think it's amazing.", Glad One stated.

"I just hope we don't wind up in space...", Sad One added.

"With any luck, there won't be any need to.", Atticus assured.

"Amethyst!", Steven called out before later they teleported to the Beach City Funland before it showed Tulip, Steven, Spinel, One-One (who was inside Tulip's hoodie from the cloak), Atticus, and Lion riding on the roller coaster as Spinel shouted in excitement with Glad One just as excited.

"Amethyst!", Tulip shouted.

"Amethyst!", Steven called.

"Wheeee!", Glad One spoke as Steven shouted for Amethyst the second overall time before the group of 6 appeared searching for Amethyst as Dewey was behind the register.

"Amethyst!", Steven shouted.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!", Glad One added.

"Where on earth could she be?", Atticus puzzled before the group went back in the portal before another one opened near Dewey with Steven and Tulip peeping through it.

"Wait. Can I get a couple to go?", Steven asked.

"Me, too, please.", Tulip added.

Later, Steven was holding up the pink donut as Tulip and Spinel were already eating one of her own as they walked across a sort of neighborhood.

"Amethyst! I've got tasty donuts! Come and get 'em!", Steven shouted before no response came.

"Worth a try. Where could she be?", Steven asked a bit sullenly before a sudden clattering was heard, prompting the group to look toward the house on the right.

"Does this answer your question?", Atticus responded.

"Amethyst?", Steven puzzled.

"Well, I guess we could try looking in there. We've looked everywhere else.", Tulip responded.

"10 to 1 says it's another dead end.", Sad One spoke before the group of six peeped in with Spinel's head just above Atticus' and below Steven's head with Tulip's head resting on him and the lion resting on her head with One-One just below Atticus' head.

"What is this place?", Spinel asked.

"That's a garage. But it looks like there's a bunch of paintings in there.", Tulip responded.

"That's because this garage is more of an art studio.", Steven added.

"Maybe the owner of this home is an artist, especially fond of Amethyst.", Atticus responded.

"How can you tell?", Sad One asked.

"Because apparently, all those paintings are about Amethyst.", Tulip responded.

"That's right. Amethyst used to come here all the time.", Steven responded before, eventually, Tulip saw one of the paintings' eyes move, spooking her to a point that she exclaimed in surprise before the painting exclaimed in surprise and apparently formed back into Amethyst.

"You scared me.", Tulip responded before Steven ran over to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, thank goodness you're okay!", Steven grinned in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay.", Amethyst copied.

"Actually, Amethyst, we're really not okay. With everything that's happened so far, it's just been a very trying day.", Tulip responded.

"Good thing is, I've got a plan. I'm gonna get us all back, piece by piece. I just have to figure out your pieces. These paintings. Do you remember being painted?", Steven asked.

"Being painted?", Amethyst copied.

"I don't know if you're just puzzled or if you're just copying him again.", Sad One commented.

"'Pew, pew'. Do you remember our handshake?", Steven asked before Amethyst shapeshifted into Steven and repeated the last two words Steven said and copied his movements.

"'Our handshake'?", Amethyst puzzled.

"Well, there's gotta be something else that sticks.", Tulip responded.

"Singing and dancing. That's gotta be a piece. Do you remember singing and dancing with me?", Steven asked before Anethyst only have a puzzled glare before Steven began singing with Amethyst changing back into her normal form before Steven moved the stage light toward Amethyst, who then picked up one of the paintings before Steven turned it around and started tap dancing and offered his hand before Amethyst held on to it and then got up before the group left the garage and started two dancing outside with Steven, Amethyst, One-One (as difficult as it was for him at first, although it was easier when he split with the Glad version giggling as he danced around), and even Tulip (who started a bit slow before she then got the hang of it as she grinned) as Spinel looked on in amazement before Steven caught Amethyst before she could fall.

_Steven: In the light of the day_

_In the dark of the night_

_When you're raring to go_

_When you're tired from the fight_

_When you're losing you're mind_

_Let me give you a thought_

_I'm gonna be right be right your side no matter what _

_Steven: In the dark of the night_

_Amethyst: In the dark of the night_

_Steven: In the light of the day_

_Amethyst: In the light of the day_

_Steven: When you're rising to shine_

_Amethyst: When you're rising to shine_

_Steven: When you're hitting the hay_

_Amethyst: When you're hitting the hay_

_Steven: I'll be hanging around_

_Amethyst: I'll be hanging around_

_Steven: If you like it or not_

_Amethyst: If you like it or not_

_Steven & Amethyst: I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what! _

Later, the group was outside near the fries restaurant before Steven ate one fry while Tulip eats an onion ring before Amethyst tried to eat one the first time and didn't have much luck as it just stuck out for a bit and fell off before Steven tried again, but this time, showing how it's done before Amethyst then tried again, but this time succeeded with Lion and Atticus waiting outside before Tulip began singing as well while playing Skeeball before Steven joined in as well as while Steven and Amethyst cheated by grabbing more balls and then dunking them in the best holes, Tulip won the fair way by just getting more balls as ammo and used precise timing to hit the best holes as Spinel saw numerous tickets from three rinks as One-One grew excited, shocking Smiley from the sight before he chased Steven and Amethyst out with as Spinel ran out with the tickets from 2 out of 3 piles before Tulip then got her own tickets and then offered them to Smiley, who then traded her with a purple squiggly-jiggle, which was something that Glad One and Tulip found amusing before they followed closely behind just in time to notice Amethyst shapeshifting into Ronaldo, urging Tulip to take Amethyst by the hand and run off quickly on top of Lion with Atticus in tow just in time for Ronaldo to notice that Amethyst was gone before groaning in frustration as he knelt down.

_Tulip: No matter what_

_Amethyst: No matter what_

_Tulip: No matter what_

_Amethyst: No matter what_

_Steven: No matter what_

_Tulip: No matter what_

_Amethyst: No matter what, No matter what_

_Steven, Tulip & Amethyst: No matter what_

_Steven & Tulip: Oh, we're gonna be_

_Amethyst: Oh, we're gonna be_

_Steven & Tulip: Right by your side_

_Amethyst: Right by your side_

_Steven, Tulip, & Amethyst: We're gonna be right by your side no matter what_

Later, the group were now in an actual train as it carted away on its tracks with Amethyst having fun in the hay and laid down on it before popping out and then laughing before Spinel jumped in as well and raised her arms out in celebration.

_Amethyst: In the dark of the night_

_Sad One: In the dark of the night_

_Amethyst: In the light of the day_

_Glad One: In the light of the day_

_Amethyst: When you're rising to shine_

_Tulip: When you're riding to shine_

_Amethyst: When you're hitting the hay_

_Tulip: When you're hitting the hay_

_Steven & Tulip: Just remember this song_

_Amethyst: How's it go? I forgot_

_Steven, Tulip, One-One, & Amethyst: We're gonna be right by your side no matter what_

Later, they were now at a sort of ruins in the desolate rocky area with numerous clouds in the sky as Amethyst went in her own hole, turned around, and then was met with Steven offering her hand again before Amethyst took him up on that offer again and got out of her own hole before they were later seen on top of the train again before the whole group then went up toward a cliff and saw the ocean on the horizon.

_Tulip: Through whoever you've been_

_Amethyst: Through whoever you've been_

_Steven: Through whoever you'll be_

_Amethyst: Through whoever you'll be_

_Sad One: Through whatever you lose_

_Amethyst: Through whatever you lose_

_Steven: You will always have me_

_Amethyst: You will always have me_

_Atticus: At the end of your road_

_Amethyst: At the end of your road_

_Glad One: We'll be holding you taught_

_Amethyst: We'll be holding you taught_

_Steven, Tulip, Atticus, One-One & Amethyst: We're gonna be right by your side no matter what_

_Be right by your side_

_Be right by your side_

_Be right by your side no matter what _

"Pew.", Amethyst spoke.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Pew...pew?", Steven puzzled before Amethyst looked at her finger and then back to Steven.

"Atticus, does it mean...?", Tulip puzzled.

"This is the moment of truth. We'll know for sure if all her pieces were put back together from this point onward.", Atticus responded before Steven and Amethyst proceeded with their handshake and slapped each other's hands.

"One...two...three...hup!", Steven and Amethyst spoke as they then did a fist bump before Steven placed his fist on top of Amethyst before she placed hers on top of his before they clasped each other's hands onto each other.

"Amethyst!", Steven spoke as he hugged her before Amethyst suddenly started glowing and then floating before changing shapes before eventually coming back as how she was before Spinel attacked, much to Tulip, Atticus, and One-One's amazement, before she fell down toward the grass.

"Amethyst! You came back!", Tulip spoke in relief.

"Ohh, what happened?", Amethyst groaned in puzzlement before Steven and Tulip hugged her.

"Amethyst, it worked! You're back!", Steven shouted before he laughed as he spun Amethyst around before Tulip laughed while hugging Amethyst as well.

That moment of happiness was over, however, the moment the reset Spinel hugged the group, worrying Tulip.

"Oh, no.", Tulip squeaked just as Amethyst opened her eyes and then panicked as expected as she flipped away and then got angry.

"Yoooou! Wha...?! What are _you _doing here?!", Amethyst exclaimed.

"Amethyst, listen. This isn't what it looks like!", Tulip shouted before Amethyst used her whip to move Steven and Tulip away from Spinel.

"Get away from them, you monster!", Amethyst shouted before quickly noticing that Spinel isn't here.

However, it turned out that Spinel was just next to Steven and Tulip.

"A monster? Hehe. Where is it? No, I don't see it.", Spinel puzzled before Amethyst moved back.

"You're it!", Amethyst responded.

"Oh! Ready or not, here I come.", Spinel spoke before she then flipped forwards and then got behind Amethyst and patted her on the head.

"Boop!", Spinel spoke before running off before stopping and then turning around to shout to her.

"Oh, I forgot to say you're it!", Spinel shouted before stretching her hand toward Amethyst and then patted her in the arm before moving her arm back.

"Okay, tag! You're it!", Spinel shouted before running off with a giggle.

"What the heck is this about?", Amethyst puzzled.

"Well, long story short, this is how Spinel was originally made.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah. She doesn't even remember attacking us. She doesn't even remember that thing.", Steven agreed before he, Amethyst, and Tulip gasped while Atticus and One-One saw the injector from far away and were all stricken with fear, all except Spinel, who caught up and spoke out loud.

"What the?", Amethyst spoke as the injector was already causing the earth to decay little by little as a big dark blotch was now on the hill.

"Mmm, you guys not know how to play tag?", Spinel asked.

"Oh, we do, Spinel. But I don't think we have time for tag, not with that injector still around.", Tulip responded.

**A/N: So, what did you think so far? Pretty good, right? The next chapter, like in the original, is where the gravitas of the situation sets in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now, not much is different, but it is a bit funnier, despite the gravitas. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 7: "From Bad to Worse"**

_**Play Chrome Canyon Music: "Looking Back is Blinding"**_

Later, at town, Mayor Nanefua grew puzzled about the chaos just as Tulip and the others grew worried upon seeing the injector just placed in a little bit more of the pink liquid.

"Oh, no. It's gone from bad to worse.", Tulip spoke worriedly.

"Steven, what is going on here?", Nanefua asked.

"I'm not sure. But we'll find out. Let's open up the shelters. We might need to evacuate.", Steven replied.

Meanwhile, as the decay is slowly spreading, Steven, Tulip, Atticus, One-One, Amethyst, Lion, and Spinel ran up the hill just as one of the flowers wilted over and faded away.

"Lapis, Bismuth, Peridot!", Steven shouted as they caught up to said gems with Peridot having already set up her lab near the injector before Steven panted.

"Ms. Tulip. Look at all these mums.", Glad One grinned, gesturing to the robonoid with bright blue-green shades on with four cute limbs currently surveying the injector and its contents.

"I want to wear of these shades.", Sad One added.

"What's the damage?", Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst, get away from me. I can't stand to see you all vacant and bereft of personality.", Peridot responded.

"Yo, I'm back, you dip.", Amethyst sullenly responded a bit.

"Oh. Well, you're just in time for the end of the world.", Peridot responded.

"The end of the world?! What's going on?!", Tulip exclaimed worriedly.

"This is no ordinary injector. Whatever it's leaking in the ground is toxic.", Peridot responded as One-One took one of the shades from one of the robonoids and put it on himself.

"What kind of vile poison would emit such toxicity?", Atticus asked.

"Let's get a scan going and see what we're dealing with.", Peridot spoke before picking up one of the rocks with her green bubble and then placing it in the microwave, acting as a carbon dater before the results came out on a receipt before Peridot took out the receipt and read the results.

"Just as I thought. Bio-poison, pure and uncut. As of this moment, the ampule has drained 15.4 of its contents meaning the poison is released at a destruction rate of 5 cubic meters per hour, giving us...41 hours until the destruction of all organic life on Earth.", Peridot stated as she then went to the current schematics and calculation rate of the injector before then putting those results on the main screen of her lab, as it showed the poison slowly entering inside the planet.

"41 hours? That's a bit more time than Atticus has, but still. All organic life?", Tulip spoke in worry.

"Yeah, like the animals, the plants, the insects. You know..., people.", Peridot responded, making Tulip gasp in worry.

"Oh, no. This is what Spinel meant. 'Neither your human half or your human _friend _would stand a chance against my injector.' She...she brought this thing here to...kill me and Tulip! And now, now, it's gonna kill everything else on Earth, too?! I've gotta do something!", Steven shouted before running toward the injector.

"No, Steven, wait!", Bismuth shouted.

"Steven!", Tulip shouted worriedly.

"Steven, Stop!", Peridot shouted.

However, Steven didn't listen and ran up to the bottom of the injector and began lifting it up.

"Super Steven streeength!", Steven shouted before he began lifting the injector up.

"Steven!", Bismuth shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?!", Tulip shouted worriedly.

"Careful!", Amethyst added.

"What is that clod thinking?!", Peridot exclaimed.

"Steven! I must ask you to cease and desist!", Atticus urged.

"Yeah! Lift with your legs!", Spinel shouted.

"Okay, whose side are you on?", Tulip puzzled.

Meanwhile, Steven's gem flickered again before he was forced to let go, forcing the injector deeper into the earth, causing it to crack and causing a brief quake, shaking up the group a bit before Steven landed on his back before the pink bio-poison splattered on Steven's jacket sleeve, burning him by the arm a bit.

"Steven!", Tulip shouted worriedly before the bio-poison dripped out of Steven's arm, revealing a sort of burn on Steven's arm before the ground broke apart and showed the flooding bio-poison from beneath as Steven was now right below the bio-poison as his feet were now on two opposite sides as a rock even fell into the bio-poison before Spinel's hand caught Steven by the shirt before reeling him in while using her arm like a fishing pole.

"Well, look what I reeled in.", Spinel grinned.

"Steven!", Peridot spoke.

"Thanks, Spinel. Are you okay, Steven?", Tulip asked.

"My organic jacket...", Steven spoke before lifting up his shirt to see his gem flickering and flashing with a bright pink light.

"I can't do anything with my powers like this.", Steven spoke in worry.

"And that bio-poison spreading all over the earth from the inside isn't helping either.", Tulip added.

"Whoever devised that kind of bio-poison is as utterly diabolical as they are despicable.", Atticus stated, not knowing that the scar is not only spreading to his back, giving him a rough but soft texture, but also giving him two antenna, one for each side of his muzzle, making it look like Atticus has a mustache.

"Uh, Atticus? Why do you have a mustache?", Tulip puzzled.

"Whatever do you mean?", Atticus asked.

"Just try looking for yourself.", Tulip spoke as she then gestured it to him before Atticus noticed of it with his paws.

"Oh, no.", Atticus spoke in slight shock.

"His condition, i-it's getting even worse now!", Tulip spoke in worry.

"We don't have much time before his transformation is complete. Bismuth, Lapis, can you lift that thing? Peridot, what about your metal powers?", Steven asked.

"You think we didn't try that?", Lapis responded.

"Disturbing the injector accelerates the poison's rate of release. Also, it might explode. We have to find a way to move it, without touching it, before it's too late.", Peridot responded as she then showed that the hour count is now 37 hours before it's released.

"Spinel. She activated it, so she must be able to deactivate it. But she doesn't even remember what it is, let alone how to control it.", Steven responded as Spinel waved her hand while sticking her tongue out and closing her eyes one at a time in an alternating manner.

"Maybe not right now, but...she did know how to use the injector before she was reset to begin with. If we're gonna move the injector away without touching it, Spinel just might be our best shot at doing that.", Tulip responded.

"She's right, Steven. We gotta change her back.", Bismuth agreed.

"No way! She's cute and harmless now, but...if we bring her back, she'll kill us all!", Steven refused.

"So? No one deserves to be reset like that, let alone stuck like this. Not even her.", Tulip responded.

"I'm going to have to concur with Tulip on this one. Besides, you're going to die anyway if you don't get her to deactivate that thing.", Peridot concurred.

"She's right, Steven. You got me back. Whatever you did for me, just do it for her.", Amethyst agreed.

"That's different. I know you. I don't know anything about Spinel. None of us has ever even heard of her before.", Steven retorted.

"That's not exactly true. At least one of your friends knew something about her while the rest of us didn't. Wanna make a guess?", Tulip asked before Steven realized who she was talking about.

"Pearl. Pearl knew her.", Steven grinned.

"Exactly.", Tulip grinned.

"So, all we have to do now is bring Pearl back and then Spinel and see if we can get her on-board in light of her assault against us.", Atticus added.

"Yes! I like this plan.", Glad One grinned.

"We're all going to die anyway. Might as well try it.", Sad One agreed.

"Onwards, my friends! Let's restore Pearl's memories!", Glad One added.

_**End Chrome Canyon Music: Looking Back is Blinding"**_

**A/N: Now, the next chapter where things get a bit different. How they go differently, I cannot say. You'll just have to read it for yourselves. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now, this is where things get a bit changed up. For one thing, Jasper would appear in this and many other chapters. As for the others, well, let's just say that Tulip would get a bit closer to Spinel. Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 8: "A Rock-and-Roll Solution"**

Later, at Greg's garage, Pearl only gave her answer.

"I'm afraid I can't help. I'm currently in the service of my Um-Greg Universe preparing for tonight's concert showcasing a promising ensemble in the 'rockinroll' genre.", Pearl spoke, causing Amethyst to snicker.

"I was afraid of that.", Tulip responded.

"You're evacuating people to the warehouse? I'll...I'll cancel the rock show. No? You're right. Sadie Killer always draws a crowd. You got it, Mayor. I'll drop the cover charge and, heck, 30% off merch.", Greg spoke as he walked out of the garage on the phone for a bit before eventually hanging up.

"Dad.", Steven spoke to Greg.

"Have we got news for you.", Tulip added.

"Steven, Tulip, you guys found Amethyst!", Greg spoke in excited relief.

"Who is Amethyst?", Amethyst responded in a robotic tone as she also did robotic motions.

"Oh, no. She's even worse.", Greg spoke worriedly.

"She's probably just acting silly.", Glad One guessed.

"Nah, One-One's right. I'm just goofin'.", Amethyst agreed.

"Too soon, Amethyst.", Greg sighed in both relief and exasperation.

Just then, a crashing sound was heard in the garage and the group turns to notice Spinel squatting beside Garnet, who fell down.

"Garnet, are you okay?", Greg asked.

"Did you want the red cable or the blue cable?", Garnet asked, holding out each cable in each hand.

"It doesn't matter! They're the same!", Greg responded.

"He's right. The only thing different about those cables is the color.", Tulip responded just as Greg took notice of Pearl storing a guitar into her gem.

"Pearl, what are you doing? We need those for the show!", Greg shouted.

"Who cares about the rock show? We have to stop Spinel's injector, or everyone on Earth is going to die!", Tulip retorted in urgency.

"They could all be gone forever and not in a good way.", Sad One added.

"To stop it, we need Spinel back, and to do that, we need Pearl back, and to do that, we need her missing pieces. Pearl and Mom rebelled together, so she's gotta rebel with you. We've gotta stage some big, dramatic event. Something to jog her memory, like...like...", Steven began.

"Like a rock show!", Amethyst chimed in as she jumped between Greg and Steven with Tulip next to the latter.

"Like a rock show!", Steven agreed.

"Like a rock show?", Greg puzzled.

"Yes!", Steven and Amethyst responded.

"I don't get it.", Tulip added.

Later, it was now dark out at the warehouse with a poster of Sadie's show on it outside as Nanefua's hand placed a sticker on it, saying "No cover charge."

"Right this way, citizens. Ticket holder or evacuee?", Nanefua asked as she looked at the line.

Inside the warehouse, the audience gathered inside as Buck warmed up.

"I've never seen a show this festive since the recent corgi sock-hop I've been to.", Atticus commented with a grin.

"Who's here for the show?!", Sadie shouted, earning the audience's cheers and applause.

"Who's here 'cause it's the end of the world?!", Sadie shouted, earning the crowd's cheers again.

"Wait, what?", Lars puzzled in surprise.

"This first song's a special request from Steven Universe!", Sadie announced, earning everyone's cheers again as Garnet and Spinel began dancing gleefully.

"This has gotta bring Pearl's memories back. It's all about quitting a crummy service job.", Steven whispered to Greg.

"I just hope it works.", Tulip responded.

"Well, think of it this way, Ms. Tulip. Even if it doesn't, it would still be entertaining.", Glad One assured.

"Sure, if you like blown-out eardrums.", Sad One added.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for gracing me with your presence!", Sadie spoke to the audience before she began singing with Amethyst on the drums.

Then, Sadie pointed at Pearl (who was obediently standing away from the audience facing Greg) as she was singing with Amethyst, while Greg tried to engage her, but to no avail.

_Sadie: Good afternoon, sir_

_What can I do, Sir?_

_Just say the word, Sir_

_Anything for you, Sir_

_Your friends all say, Sir_

_You don't deserve her_

_I disagree, Sir_

_I live to serve, Sir_

_Sadie & Amethyst: I think about_

_All the wasted time I've spent,_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_I shoot awake_

_Wondering where my summer's went._

_I wanna be disobedient,_

_disobedient, disobedient! _

_Sadie: I've been good, Sir._

_So very, very good for what?_

_And I've given you_

_Every single thing I've got!_

_It's feeling strange, man,_

_This whole arrangement_

_Is gonna end with_

_Me totally deranged_

_Sadie & Amethyst: When I think about_

_All the wasted time I've spent._

_I wanna be disobedient._

_I shoot awake_

_Wondering where my summer's went._

_I wanna be disobedient,_

_disobedient, disobedient. _

Steven and Tulip then began to look worried and Amethyst motioned him to come over.

"One sec.", Steven spoke.

"We'll be right back.", Tulip assured as she and Steven slid over to Amethyst.

"I-It's not enough.", Steven stated.

"How is it not working?", Tulip puzzled.

"Maybe we need to hit her where it hurts.", Amethyst guessed.

"What?", Steven and Tulip puzzled.

"You know, her original boss? The love of her life? The reason she rebelled in the first place!", Amethyst responded.

"Yeah, but who?", Tulip puzzled.

"Mom. She's gotta remember Mom. But...", Steven began.

"If that's what it takes...", Greg responded as he shrugged before Steven gave Amethyst a nod and the latter took the microphone, shapeshifting into Rose to the audience's surprise, especially Tulip, One-One, and Atticus.

"Whoa...", Tulip spoke in awe and disbelief.

"She looks so beautiful.", Sad One commented before Amethyst then sang the last lines of the song, jumping off the stage, holding her hand out to turn Pearl's face to her, but her eyes shift over to Greg.

_Amethyst: I want to be disobedient._

_I want to be disobedient_

_disobedient, disobedient, disobedient _

Then, the song finished before the crowd cheered.

"What the...? How did it not work?!", Tulip puzzled.

"Maybe there was something we missed.", Atticus guessed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth.", Sad One responded.

"What are we missing?", Steven puzzled just as Jasper watched in surprise elsewhere.

"It's still hard to believe that I was fighting my own Diamond this entire time and I never even knew.", Jasper spoke before Greg began to clap, but stopped, getting uncomfortable.

"Don't worry! I can clap for you!", Pearl shouted before she then clapped her hands very quickly.

"Ah! What will make you stop serving me?!", Greg exclaimed exasperatedly.

"As long as you exist, I will serve you!", Pearl shouted in response.

Then, just as an idea struck, Amethyst shapeshifted back to her regular form, and she and Steven turned to look at each other.

"As long as you exist.", Steven and Amethyst spoke at the same time.

"That's the final piece. Mom disappeared.", Steven realized.

"Really? How?", Tulip puzzled.

"You'll see.", Steven assured before he rushed over to Greg.

"Dad, I've got an idea.", Steven spoke before he whispered into Greg's ear.

"Are you sure? Aren't your powers messed up?", Greg asked out of surprise.

"I can at least try!", Steven responded.

"But what about me? I've never...", Greg began before he interrupted.

"Come on, Dad...let's duet.", Steven finished.

"Whatever you're doing, Steven, I hope it works.", Tulip spoke as she watched Steven and Greg's conversation.

"You know what? Maybe it could work this time.", Glad One guessed.

Moments later, Steven and Greg are now onstage as they prep their guitars for a performance.

"Come on, powers. Work with me here.", Steven said to himself before he exhaled slowly.

The two then nodded at each other before beginning to play. As the stage effects flare to life, the two approach each other and stand back-to-back, shredding on their guitars and looking at each other as a brief glow engulfed them, followed by a huge cloud of smoke. The crowd cheer ed as Pearl, Spinel, and even Tulip, Atticus, and One-One grew surprised.

"Um-Greg?", Pearl spoke nervously.

"Steven?!", Spinel exclaimed in surprise and nervousness.

"Sorcery!", Atticus shouted.

"What just happened?!", Tulip puzzled in concern.

"Is this something new?", Glad One asked.

"They must've seriously hurt themselves.", Sad One interjected.

As the smoke clears, an unfamiliar, four-armed being, bearing a long mane of hair, a wild pompadour, and a double-necked guitar emerged from the mist.

"It's a big, old universe out there. And when you're gettin' crushed under the weight of them stars...", the fusion named Steg spoke as he tossed his jacket to Garnet, who put it on.

"Wha...?! Where...?!", Pearl spoke in surprise.

"Well, sometimes, you need that special someone to remind you that you're so much more.", Steg spoke before pointing to a confused Pearl and winked.

"Wha...?", Pearl puzzled.

"Wait, So...they fused with each other? But why?", Tulip puzzled.

"If I may, I think I know where he was getting at.", Atticus guessed.

"How?", Tulip puzzled.

"Remember when Ruby and Sapphire fused earlier this morning?", Atticus asked.

"Uh, yeah. So?", Tulip puzzled.

"So, by fusing, Ruby and Sapphire technically disappeared while merging into Garnet.", Atticus guessed.

"That means...they must've done it to jog Pearl's memory. That was the trump card Steven came up with.", Tulip responded.

"I stand corrected.", Sad One spoke.

"But judging by the fact that Steven's powers are coerced by the rejuvenator, one can only wonder how long the fusion can last before he collapses.", Atticus stated, worrying Tulip as she then noticed the gem in Steg's belly button flickering and flashing for a moment.

"Steven...", Tulip spoke in worry.

"On the bright side, it looks like we've got some more entertainment headed our way.", Glad One added.

One-One couldn't be more right as the new fusion, Steg, points to a confused Pearl and winks, before began to perform a song, sweeping Buck off his feet in the process with the sheer energy of his guitar strumming.

As it progressed, the song enough to ignite Pearl's independent spark, as she and Amethyst begin to fly away thanks to Steg as Amethyst flew upward as well as did Tulip and One-One, much to her surprise before she then took Spinel by the hand, hoping it would stop her from floating upward any further, only for it to fail as both Tulip, One-One, and Spinel began flying upward into the sky with Spinel getting slightly giddy about it while Tulip grew hesitant before then taking in the beautiful sights of the starry night sky before getting just as eager, enjoying it as Pearl finally reform in a colorful display that reflects the very key events that defined Pearl before she reformed back into her current persona from before she was ever struck with the rejuvenator to begin with.

_Steg: Nothing is holding you back now_

_No one can push you around_

_What do you wanna do?_

_You're the master of you_

_And isn't the thought enough to lift you off of the ground? _

_Pearl: Nothing is holding me back now_

_No one can push me around_

_What do I wanna be?_

_I'm the master of me_

_And isn't the thought enough to lift me off of the ground? _

_Steg: We could be independent together_

_Independent together, we can fly_

_Independent together_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, you and I _

Afterwards, Tulip began to sing along with Steg as Pearl started fusing with Amethyst to form Opal and join Steg for his song. Hopping on Lion's back, Garnet joined the group as Jasper watched in amazement.

_Steg & Tulip: High above an endless sea_

_No one brought us here but me_

_Every step and every choice_

_It's my fault, it's my thought, it's my words, it's my voice _

_Opal: Independent together_

_Independent together, if we try _

_Steg, Tulip, & Opal: Independent together_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, you and I_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, we can fly _

_Steven, Tulip, Spinel, & Opal: Independent together_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, you and I_

_Independent together, you and I _

Culminating their performance, Steg defuses back to his original components after feeling strain due to Steven's fluctuating power.

"You did it!", Greg grinned.

"Yeah, that was amazing! Steven?", Tulip puzzled as she and Spinel landed on the ground with the latter laughing giddily before both saw Steven's condition.

Collapsed on the ground and ears ringing, an exhausted Steven watched as Spinel ran over to Steven out of worry.

"Steven! Are you okay?", Spinel asked worriedly.

"Uh, does he look okay to you, Spinel?", Tulip responded.

"I knew that fusion was a risk.", Atticus stated.

"Poor lad. That must've taken everything he had left.", Glad One added.

"With the amount of power he has left, he might not survive the onslaught of the injector.", Sad One added just as Opal descended from the sky, defusing back into Pearl and Amethyst, the latter of which gasped.

"Steven, are you okay?", Pearl asked.

"D-Don't worry about me. It's Spinel. We need her to remember how to stop her injector.", Steven responded before he collapsed into Greg's hands.

"Take it easy, Steven. So, what do you know about her, Pearl?", Tulip asked.

"Spinel? She was Pink Diamond's little playmate. They used to spend ages together in Pink's garden...", Pearl responded.

"Garden?", Steven, Tulip, and Atticus puzzled.

"That's where they used to play!", Pearl responded.

"So, what's her problem with us?", Amethyst asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in 6,000 years. Something must have happened to her since then.", Pearl only responded.

"6,000 YEARS?! She's that old?!", Tulip exclaimed in surprise.

"Then that's what I need to find out.", Steven spoke just as Garnet and Lion descended back from the sky.

"Whoa, kiddo, are you sure you don't need a break?", Greg asked worriedly.

"It looks like that fusion took everything out of you like One-One said.", Amethyst added.

"I gotta do what I can with what little I have left. I'm going there to see if anything comes up for her.", Steven responded as he grabbed his jacket from Garnet and hopped on Lion's back just before Tulip, Atticus, and One-One stopped him and then hopped on Lion's back as well with Spinel joining in as well.

"Not without us you're not.", Tulip responded.

"Though she may have started out as our enemy, she has finally become a friend worth fighting for.", Atticus added.

"Plus, she comes up with the best games to play.", Glad One added.

"Oh, thanks. One-One.", Spinel grinned.

"Even if they eventually get long-winded.", Sad One added.

"Wait, what?", Spinel puzzled.

"Okay, I give. You guys can come along.", Steven assured before Lion then rode off.

"Guys, wait!", Greg shouted.

**A/N: So, how was it for you, so far? Pretty radical, right? If you're curious as to why Spinel wasn't left behind like in the original, it's because it didn't feel right to leave her behind. Matter of fact, bconfer368 felt the same way and thus, suggested the idea that Spinel would fly up with Tulip and the others. Don't worry, though. It will still be slightly the same as far as the story goes. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now, this is where things get a bit different, especially with Tulip singing "Everything Stays" at the same time Spinel sings "Drift Away", which, again, was bconfer368's idea, so the credit for that goes to him. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 9: "Resurfacing Memories"**

At that point, Lion busted through the door of the venue, where Nanefua was waiting.

"Oh, Steven, some stragglers are missing from the shelters!", Nanefua responded.

"Did you see a pink Gem run by?", Steven asked before Nanefua pointed in the direction of the Beach House.

"Thanks.", Tulip responded before Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Spinel, and Lion rode off to the house, striding across the tainted waters and arriving home, not knowing that Jasper was watching nearby.

"Now, where do they think they're going?", Jasper puzzled to herself.

Meanwhile, Steven clutched his Gem in pain and exhausted.

"Just this morning, everything was perfect. Why did everything have to change? I want my happily ever after back!", Steven spoke.

"It's not your fault, Steven. You didn't cause all of this. It's all _my_ fault.", Spinel responded.

As Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Spinel, and Lion touch land, Steven took notice of the warp room at the house and stepped off onto the sand and turned to Lion.

"Go find Connie. We need all hands on deck.", Steven spoke.

Then, roaring a portal into existence, Lion rushed through, leaving Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, and Spinel alone to head inside the house. As they walked up the stairs, they did not notice Jasper following them.

When they got inside the warp room, Steven grew puzzled about one thing.

"Wait, you said it was your fault. That means you remember. But how?", Steven asked.

"When I saw how sad you were, it brought back some bad memories.", Spinel responded.

"Bad memories of what, may I ask, if I'm no being too intrusive?", Atticus puzzled.

"Of pain.", Spinel responded.

"That's - That's good. I need you to remember. If you don't, something really bad will happen to me and my home. Please, think! Do you remember the garden?", Steven asked, making something click in Spinel's head (metaphorically speaking).

"The garden?", Spinel puzzled.

"Spinel, we need you to remember. Do you think you can take us to the garden?", Tulip asked just as Jasper caught up and saw the scene playing out.

"The garden?", Jasper puzzled to herself quietly enough not to be heard.

Remembering her past, Spinel briefly smiled, looking back on her happy memories just before degrading into a destroyed frown. In anguish, Spinel slams her fists into the warp pad, activating it with a grunt.

"Spinel, where are we going?", Steven asked.

"Back...to where I never left.", Spinel responded.

The five of them, including Jasper, who managed to jump on the warp pad leading to the garden on the meantime just before the beam stopped glowing, arrive at Pink Diamond's Garden. Spinel looks around at her surroundings, and gasps, running towards something.

"Spinel!", Steven shouted.

"Wait for us!", Tulip added as she and the others followed her off the warp pad, not knowing that Jasper was right behind them, but was only walking down the stairs.

"This was our garden. A special world built just for Pink and I.", Spinel stated before a flashback played, with Spinel playing hide and seek with Pink Diamond, as she surprised her with funny faces, making her laugh.

"On Homeworld, Pink was so lonely and sad, but not here! Here, we would play for hours. Every day was so much fun.", Spinel continued as the flashback then showed Spinel juggling some bubbles, making Pink Diamond laugh and clap, but she then sighed a bit.

"At least... that's what I thought.", Spinel responded.

"Did something happen?", Steven asked.

"Pink wanted a colony more than anything.", Spinel responded before another flashback plays with Pink standing by the Diamond communicator, talking to Yellow and Blue Diamond.

Spinel bounced around, listening.

"One day, her wish came true! Blue and Yellow gave Pink her very own planet...Earth! I was so excited! A brand new place to play!", Spinel continued as she was seen happily bouncing around an excited Pink Diamond before then landing on her shoulder, smiling with her.

"So, why didn't you go with her?", Tulip asked.

In the flashback, as Spinel follows Pink Diamond to the warp pad, Pink motions her to stay back, but she continues following her. She stops her by holding onto her hand. To answer, in song form, Spinel briefly spoke through a voiceover of Pink Diamond herself. She stands by patiently as Pink left on the warp pad. As thousands of years pass, the scenery around her changed, but Spinel remained on the ground waiting, but noticeably growing tired. Plants began to overgrow around her. Then, Tulip began to sing along as well as the flashback showed that one day, as Steven's message finally appeared on the communicator, she finally got up running, breaking the stems around her feet and fell to her knees, devastated and crying before being met by the conductor and steward, who were apparently there when Spinel saw the message and offered to help her exact her revenge as the gem bore a vicious look in her eyes, which now bore purple irises and black pupils while giving an angry glare just as Spinel began to sing again with Tulip slightly overlapping her with the singing before it even showed Spinel the way she was when she first arrived on Earth while she, Amelia, and the steward built a powerful injector filled to the brim with pure and uncut bio-poison just before forging and brandishing the rejuvenator before taking off toward Earth via injector. As the song finished and the flashback faded away, Spinel began to glow and reform back to her old self.

_Spinel: Here in the Garden_

_Let's play a game_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_Here in the Garden_

_Stand very still_

_This'll be so much fun_

_And then she smiled_

_That's what I'm after_

_A smile in her eyes_

_The sound of her laughter_

_Happy to listen_

_Happy to play_

_Happily watching her drift away_

_Happily waiting_

_All on my own_

_Under the endless sky_

_Counting the seconds_

_Standing alone_

_As thousands of years go by_

_Happily wondering_

_Night after night_

_Is this how it works?_

_Am I doing it right?_

_Happy to listen_

_Happy to stay_

_Happily watching her drift away _

_Tulip: Let's go in the garden_

_You'll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

_When you finally find it_

_You'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays... _

_Spinel: They keep on turning pages for people who don't care_

_People who don't care about you_

_And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there_

_See that no one's there_

_See that no one's there_

_Everyone's gone on without you _

_Spinel (and Tulip): Finally something_

_Finally news (Go down to the ocean)_

_About how the story ends (the crystal tide is raising)_

_She doesn't exist now (the water's gotten higher)_

_Survived by her son (as the shore washes out)_

_And all of her brand new friends (keep your eyes wide open)_

_Isn't that lovely? (even when the sun is blazing)_

_Isn't that cool? (the moon controls the tide)_

_And isn't that cruel (it can cause you to drown)_

_And aren't I a fool to have (Everything stays_

_Right where you left it)_

_Happily listened (Everything stays)_

_Happily stay (But it still changes)_

_Happily watching her drift (Ever so slightly)_

_Drift (Daily and nightly)_

_Drift away (In little ways_

_When everything stays...) _

Then, Spinel turned back to Steven, who tried to console her.

"S-Spinel, you've...you've got your memories back.", Steven grinned.

"She really did that?", Jasper spoke up, surprising the group.

"Jasper?! Wait. How long have you been standing there?", Tulip puzzled

"Long enough to know the truth. Why would she abandon one of her own gems? Why not bring her to that mud ball of a planet?", Jasper puzzled.

"I don't know why. I would have loved to go with her, but...now, I'll never know.", Spinel responded sadly.

"Spinel, I-I can't believe Pink put you through all that.", Tulip spoke in disbelief.

"Actually, I can totally believe it.", Steven responded.

"What?", Jasper puzzled.

"You can?", Tulip added.

"It's...kind of a long story. But you're not the only one she hurt.", Steven responded while walking up to Spinel, only for her to react angrily and push Steven away, tumbling him to the ground as he and the others exclaimed in shock and surprise just as Jasper gasped.

"Yeah, you must know all about her life without me! Rub it in, why don't ya?!", Spinel shouted as she grew her hand into a giant fist and raised it toward Steven, who tried to summon a shield but failed, ready to strike.

"No! It's not like that! You deserve a better friend.", Steven shouted in response.

"If you ask me, she didn't even deserve to be your friend.", Tulip added.

"What Pink Diamond did to you was dishonorable.", Atticus added.

"That was so sad. Why would your friend do that to you?", Glad One spoke, feeling bad for her.

"I would have never done that to you or anyone.", Sad One added.

"You were a friend of my Diamond, and yet, she didn't even care about you. That makes no sense to me whatsoever.", Jasper added.

In response, Spinel closed her eyes and angrily swung her fist at the column holding the diamond communicator instead, destroying it before she sighed in defeat, kneeling down sadly.

"All I ever wanted was to make her smile and laugh. That's all I ever wanted.", Spinel responded sadly.

"Spinel, come back and save the Earth with us. You can start over there. You can make new friends.", Steven assured.

"Friends like me and One-One. And Atticus, too.", Tulip added only to get no more response from Spinel.

Then, just as Steven began singing with the former singing first before the latter joined in, he slowly came over to her and offered her his hand. Then, Tulip and Spinel began to sing along and she followed them around the garden. When they make their way to the warp pad with Atticus, One-One, and Jasper following them, Spinel took Tulip's hand this time and all 6 warp back to Earth.

_Steven: Someday_

_Somewhere_

_Somehow_

_You'll love again_

_You just need to find someone _

_Steven, Tulip, & Spinel: Someday_

_Somewhere_

_Somehow _

_Steven & Tulip (Overlapping): You'll love again_

_You just need to find someone_

_Someone who treats you better_

_Someone who wants you around_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

_Somehow_

_You're gonna feel found _

_Spinel (Overlapping): I'll love again_

_I just need to find someone_

_Someone who treats me better_

_Someone who wants me around_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

_Somehow_

_I'm gonna feel found _

One the group arrived back home, Spinel began to cry tears of joy and followed Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, and Jasper inside the home.

_Spinel: Today_

_Right here_

_Right now_

_I already feel found _

**A/N: So, what did you think about that song? Pretty good, right? I saw the Spinel Music Video for "Everything Stays" and figured that I would see which one is better for this story, which led to this duet. Enjoy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Now, this is where things start to go downhill. And it is also where "True Kinda Love" plays, this time with the music from "Infinity Train" in a song for it called "Running Away (Extended) as the main song during the lyrics (again, bconfer368's idea). Also, this is where the fusion between Lapis and Peridot would arrive, and her appearance is based off of her design from someone named KJD, so the credit goes to him for that. :) Also, she would be voiced by Sia (again, bconfer368's idea).**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 10: Downward Spiral**

Inside the Beach house, Pearl was nervously waiting for Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, and Spinel while Garnet picked up a spork, touching it curiously while Amethyst grew puzzled about one thing. Actually, two things.

"If they help her remember, they'll come back here, right? Also, how long has that been there?", Amethyst asked puzzledly.

"Guys! Guess who's back?", Steven spoke as he then arrived at the stairs.

"Come on down.", Tulip spoke to Spinel, who is at the top step in Steven's room.

"Won't they all be... not exactly incredibly thrilled...to see me like this?", Spinel asked nervously, pointing to herself.

"Nonsense. We just need to explain everything to them.", Atticus responded.

"Are you sure they know I'm not what I used to be anymore?", Jasper asked.

"Of course. They won't be mad. It's fine.", Tulip assured as she and Steven took her hands and helped Spinel downstairs as Jasper followed cautiously.

"Ta-da!", Steven, Tulip, and Glad One shouted, introducing Spinel.

"W-W-W-W-W-What?!", Pearl exclaimed before she summoned her spear while Amethyst summoned her whip.

Garnet, however, was still as friendly as ever.

"Oh, Spinel. Did you change your hair?", Garnet asked.

"Really? That's the only thing you noticed about her?", Jasper puzzled as she walked down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Spinel got her memories back, but she's not gonna hurt us. Everything's chill.", Steven assured as he held out his hands.

However, Lion's portal suddenly opened with Connie riding on his back through the portal, unsheathing her sword as Lion landed on the ground with Connie jumping off Lion and landing by Pearl before swinging her sword.

"Hah! I'm here! Where's the fight?!", Connie asked.

"No! No fight! There's no need to escalate things right now.", Tulip urged in response.

"Tulip's right. Don't fight! Everything's chill!", Steven responded just before a sound of a toilet flushing was heard from Steven' bathroom before Greg got out, prompting Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie to automatically point their weapons at him as Garnet just turned around to notice him.

"Aah! Alright, alright. I'll wash my hands.", Greg responded before going back inside.

"Well, at least they weren't reacting like that to me.", Jasper guessed.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here? How did you even get here?", Connie asked.

"Okay, So, first off, I'm Tulip, and this is One-One and Atticus.", Tulip responded.

"I extend to you, my greetings.", Atticus greeted as he bowed.

"Hello.", Glad One greeted.

"And probably goodbye.", Sad One added.

"Uh..., okay? Well, I'm Connie.", Connie puzzled.

"Hi. Anyway, we came here from that red door over on the gem door.", Tulip responded, pointing to it.

"Huh. Never noticed that this morning.", Connie spoke.

"And what's up with that green door over there?", Amethyst asked.

"Well, that would be my exit, but I'm not taking it yet, not until the mess is cleaned up.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Wait, what?", Amethyst puzzled.

"As for what I'm doing here, it's kind of a long story.", Tulip responded.

"Whew. Okay. Spinel, can I ask you a favor?", Steven asked.

"Are you kidding? Anything.", Spinel agreed.

Later, outside on a hill, the injector was still draining more pink bio-poison into the Earth as lightning flashed across the sky brightly with Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis Lazuli still observing the situation far away as Connie was caught up in the events from Tulip's point of view.

"So, let me know if I got this right. You got trapped aboard the train, and while you're trying to find a way out of it, you met One-One and Atticus, right?", Connie guessed.

"Yeah. You're kinda in the ballpark with that one.", Tulip responded.

"Okay. Makes sense.", Connie responded.

"Huh?", Tulip responded puzzlingly.

"Really? You actually believe something like that?", Jasper puzzled.

"You brought a cute little robot and a talking dog from Corginia with you. No one could make that up, Tulip, not even me.", Connie responded.

"Oh. That one really takes the cake, doesn't it?", Tulip responded.

"Did you say 'cake'? I love cakes!", Glad One grinned.

"My point exactly.", Connie stated.

Meanwhile, Peridot zoomed in on the injector with her tablet, which showed them a dire development: the bio-poison is now reaching critical mass.

"That sounds bad.", Lapis spoke in worry.

"That _looks_ bad.", Bismuth added.

"That _is_ bad! We're hitting critical mass.", Peridot added.

"Then I guess we're just in time.", Steven responded as he, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Connie, Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, and Spinel walked in.

"Aah! Steven! What's the status on Spinel?", Peridot asked as she was surprised before she quickly shook her head to get as calm as possible.

"She's back, and she's here to help.", Steven assured before Spinel turned toward Steven, nodded in assurance, approached the injector, turned her finger into a horn and with one blow of the horn, commanded the injector to remove itself from the Earth's crust before it then went up and retracted the spokes which then formed back into a ring as the drill went back in, earning the group's cheers at this development.

"Okay. Can someone fill me in?", Connie asked.

"I'd be happy to.", Jasper responded.

"Thanks, Spinel.", Steven sighed in relief.

"You did good.", Tulip grinned.

"May you receive our thousand pardons for our misunderstanding when we first crossed paths with each other.", Atticus bowed in addition.

"Who knew that you were just a tortured gem?", Glad One added.

"Whether it's internal or external, who can say?", Sad One added.

"Aw, gee. What are friends for?", Spinel chuckled.

"Okay. We've almost cleaned up this mess. Now, all we need are Garnet's memories and my powers, and we can all get back to living happily ever after. What could work for Garnet? Something about fusion...something about love...", Steven spoke.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll figure it out.", Tulip assured.

"Agreed.", Glad One, Sad One, Atticus, and Jasper concurred at the same time.

"What about me...?", Spinel asked worriedly.

"Huh?", Steven puzzled.

"Is that all you needed me for? To turn off my injector?", Spinel asked worriedly.

"No. Well... sort of, but...", Steven began before Spinel interrupted.

"Well, what now? I-I-I did what you wanted. That's it?", Spinel asked.

"Spinel, calm down. We'll figure it out as we go.", Tulip assured.

"Yeah, that's it. And as we go along, we can just...forget this whole thing ever happened.", Steven assured in agreement.

"How you gonna forget with me around? I'm the source of all your problems. Don't pretend you want me here. What's your plan for me, huh? You gonna put me somewhere? You gonna leave me...somewhere? You gonna leave me alone?!", Spinel asked worriedly, starting to panic.

"Uh-oh. She's suffering a relapse.", Sad One responded.

"Spinel, it's not like that at all! This is all just one great big misunderstanding.", Tulip responded.

"Spinel...", Steven spoke in worry.

But before he could console her, Spinel smacked Steven, knocking him back and causing the Gem Rejuvenator to slide out of his jean pocket.

Upon seeing the Rejuvenator, Amethyst and Pearl gasped and jump away from the weapon while Garnet was curious about the weapon.

"Oh, what's this?", Garnet puzzled as she proceeded to pick up the Rejuvenator.

"G-Garnet, do-don't touch that!", Steven shouted as she and Tulip ran over to Garnet.

"Be careful with that thing!", Tulip urged before Steven grabbed the Rejuvenator coincidentally at the same time Garnet turned it on.

"Why do you... have that?", Spinel puzzled.

"I-I was just carrying it. I-I didn't have anywhere else to put it.", Steven responded.

"'We can just forget this ever happened'? You mean _I_ can just forget this ever happened!", Spinel deduced, convinced that he wanted to reset her, before laughing hysterically.

"Wow! What a plan! I turn off the Injector, and then the moment my back is turned, Bam! Presto! Change-o! Problem solved! Well, think again. You're not getting rid of me that easy...!", Spinel responded with slight fury as she again turned her finger into a horn and blew the horn, commanding the injector to smash into the Earth's crust as it then turned just above Steven and the others, worrying One-One as he shook nervously.

"One-One, run!", Tulip shouted to One-One.

"Run for it!", Peridot shouted as she, Lapis, Bismuth, Jasper, Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Lion, Connie, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst made a break for it.

At that point, the injector's spikes opened up as the drill popped back out just before it smashed into the Earth's crust, splashing its bio-poison everywhere and knocking everyone back, even Atticus, who suddenly not only noticed that his condition worsened as he had wings similar to those of the dog-roach monsters that Tulip fought before on his back now, but also noticed that he was in midair now as his wings fluttered heavily.

"I don't know whether to feel relieved or frightened by this development.", Atticus spoke before he noticed Tulip and Steven with the latter coughing a bit as the former stood up as best she could on a higher platform of the cracked hill where Garnet apparently was, much to his worry as the smoke cleared, revealing the livid Spinel.

"Tulip!", Atticus shouted.

Meanwhile, Tulip finally found her balance and when she did, she noticed One-One in the hood of the blue cloak.

"One-One. You okay in there?", Tulip asked.

"Just a little bit shaken, but I'm all right.", Glad One assured before he, Garnet, and Tulip noticed the angry Spinel as Tulip gasped.

"I'm not letting you get one over on me, Steven Universe.", Spinel growled.

"We weren't going to wipe your memories, Spinel.", Steven responded.

"You expect me to believe that _you_ want me like this?!", Spinel retorted angrily.

"Spinel, no!", Tulip shouted, attracting her attention as Garnet was also seen next to her.

"Why are you fighting? Aren't we all friends?", Garnet asked.

"Yeah, what she said.", Sad One agreed.

"Looks like we've still got an audience. How about a front-row seat?", Spinel grinned devilishly as she pulled Garnet to her, coiling her arms around her body as she held her hostage.

"Garnet!", Steven and Tulip shouted.

"You know, this is pretty twisted, but I'm a little flattered that you liked the old me - innocent, loving, stupid. If that's your thing, why don't you leave her like this?", Spinel mocked.

"Get away from her.", Steven warmed angrily as he held out the Rejuvenator.

"Easy, Spinel. Let's not do anything rash.", Atticus urged calmly as he landed on the ground.

"Oh, you're so protective of your real friends that you're so careless with your fake ones!", Spinel retorted with a tinge of anger near the end of her sentence.

"Stop it.", Steven responded angrily.

"Then stop me! You wanna attack me. Just admit it. Or better yet, just try it!", Spinel retorted as Tulip jumped from platform to platform to get to the same ground level as Steven.

"No!", Steven shouted in response.

"Why not?!", Spinel puzzled angrily.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!", Steven shouted in response as he raised the Rejuvenator into the air, and broke the Gem weapon in two over his knee, enough to jog Garnet's memory.

"The truth...", Garnet spoke in wonder.

"We don't want to hurt you, Spinel. Please... If you don't want to trust Steven, that's fine. At least try to trust me.", Tulip urged as she finally caught up and stopped next to Steven and Atticus.

"Trust...", Garnet spoke before she suddenly, quickly, and forcefully broke free from a surprised Spinel's grasp before stepping closer toward Steven and Tulip.

"That's right. Those who care for each other and seek to understand each other. No matter the hardships or confusion, no matter what the truth may be. Love can live through it all if you face the truth together!", Garnet spoke before her body started glowing.

"Her final piece.", Steven spoke in wonder with a grin of hope.

"Believe me, Spinel. Please...", Tulip pleased.

Then, Spinel started to take it in, but quickly became just as afraid of abandonment again.

"No... Stop! No, I'm not falling for this. I'm not falling for _you!_", Spinel responded as she then grabbed the rock behind her with her arms stretched out toward it.

"Spinel, I speak for all of us when I say, 'Can't you just learn to forgive and forget?'", Atticus spoke.

"Don't you dare!", Spinel responded as she then tossed the rock toward the present group before it was smashed against them.

When the dust cleared, however, Garnet was still standing as her body was still glowing as Steven, Tulip, and Atticus looked on in surprise.

"She really _is _unstoppable.", Sad One spoke before Garnet began singing as her body reforms back to how it was before she was ever struck with the rejuvenator in the first place before she eventually cycles through several regenerations and settles on her current; Ruby and Sapphire's rings blazing onto her fingers.

_**Play Chrome Canyon Music: "Infinity Train - Running Away (Extended)"**_

_Garnet: Oh, when a difficult day goes by_

_Keeping it together is hard but that's why_

_You've got to try_

_You've got to try_

_And when there's a thundering storm outside_

_Underneath the covers you huddle and hide_

_Open your eyes_

_Open your eyes _

Then, once Amethyst and Pearl recovered, the former gasped while Pearl was surprised.

"Wha...?", Pearl spoke in surprise before Jasper, Lion, and Connie got up on different platforms as well as did Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth.

Then, Garnet reunited with Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Amethyst, and Pearl, embracing in a hug as Jasper, Lion, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, And Bismuth caught up with smiles as Tulip, One-One, and Atticus laughed a bit with Atticus licking Tulip a bit. Fraught with fury, Spinel angrily lunged towards Garnet as she continued singing and blocked the attack with her gauntlets before tossing her to the side. Spinel then tried to attack the Crystal Gems, only for Amethyst to swing from the Injector with her whip and kick Spinel toward one of the injector's legs. Like a coil, Spinel bounces away from the injector ready to attack Steven and Tulip as the latter gasped, although Garnet grabbed her ankles before she can do so. Amethyst and Pearl then grabbed her wrists, stretching her until they flung her toward her injector.

_Garnet: It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love_

_It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love_

_Stuck in the middle of fear and shame_

_Everybody's looking for someone to blame_

_Like it's a game_

_Like it's a game_

_And now I am better than "win-or-lose"_

_There's a new direction that I like to choose_

_It's called the truth_

_It's called the truth _

Undefeated, a grinning Spinel bounced to the top of the Injector and turned her hands into a mega horn and blew through it loudly, causing all the bio-toxin to be ejected from the injector and violently flood Beach City as gashes escaped the widening cracks, endangering the citizens of Beach City before the bio-poison spread all over the city in the cracks just as Jasper, Connie, Lion, Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot caught up to Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, even the cat, much to the group's surprise, as she arrived in her usual shuttlecraft.

"Huh? You again? Wh-What are you doing here?", Tulip puzzled.

"I saw everything that happened from inside the beach house.", the cat responded.

"All right, hold up. Who is that?", Jasper spoke.

"Well, she's someone else I know, but we can talk about this later. Right now, have to stop Spinel.", Tulip spoke.

"Wait. You guys have your powers. You've gotta go save everybody. I'll deal with Spinel.", Steven spoke.

"Are you out of your mind, Steven?", Jasper responded.

"She'll crush you, dude.", Amethyst added worriedly.

"You can't fight her.", Pearl added.

"But I can still talk to her. Please, hurry.", Steven urged.

"I'm coming with you, too, Steven.", Tulip urged.

"What? You are?", Steven puzzled.

"You helped save my friend when Amelia tried to turn him into a monster. It's the least I could do. Besides, Spinel's my friend, too.", Tulip added.

"But how are you going to get up there? I know I can at least try, but how can you get up there without any powers?", Steven asked.

"Something tells me I won't need any powers for it.", Tulip grinned as she got an idea from looking at the shuttlecraft.

"Right. Move out.", Garnet grinned before the gems, including Jasper, took off into the desolate city.

Afterwards, as Tulip, One-One, Atticus, and the cat were getting to work, Steven then jumped up high in the air just as his gem flickered again before he stopped floating and then fell down before barely grabbing onto the injector and slid down a bit before stopping with a pant.

Meanwhile, Tulip was rolling the shuttlecraft toward one of the injector's legs before jumping up on top of it, considering how she was able to do it last time back when the cat took One-One on the last deal she made as the cat then went inside and powered it up.

"Tulip, One-One, I'll go help the others usher the civilians to safety. You two just focus on helping Steven bring Spinel to her senses.", Atticus spoke.

"Got it. Just be careful, okay, Atticus?", Tulip responded.

"I can assure you, I will do the best I can on my end.", Atticus assured before he took off in the air with his newfound monster wings.

"My paws are your paws. Where to, kitten?", the cat asked.

"Take us to the top of the injector.", Tulip responded before the cat activated her shuttlecraft and then started going up the injector while Steven weakly climbed up to the top of the injector as he sang before he overheard Tulip singing before the shuttlecraft went up with Tulip grabbing him and singing as Steven then got inside the craft as best he could with One-One on top of Tulip's shoulder before they noticed from a bright glow from the distance.

_Steven: Hey, you, show me that solvable problem_

_Tulip: We can get through this_

_I'll do the hardest part with you_

Meanwhile, the three Crystal Gems fused into Alexandrite, who roared upon fusing, while Peridot and Lapis fused into a new gem, whose appearance had a thin build with four arms, a small waist, and thin legs with her skin now bright turquoise and she has two oval eyes with black pupils, a pointed nose, and undefined lips while her hair is short and is dark teal and is chin length, her four arms all connect at her shoulders and her hands and fingers are long and skinny, her legs are long and her feet are skinny and long as well, and her gemstones are on her forehead and her upper back, and are now teal in color, and saved the citizens with the other Gems, Connie, and Greg, who, during the rescue, got hit in the left arm by the bio-poison wave, causing it to turn almost necrotic as he quickly drove the other citizens to safety with only one arm as Sadie's mother grew worried for him before it showed Jasper (who was surprisingly in a similar monster form both from when she was corrupted and when she was fused with a corrupted gem, only less so this time around as she still had her intellect, her normal face, and her eyes while it was now shielded by a more primal crash helmet with green horns similar to a bull), Lion, Connie, and even Atticus flying in to rescue the citizens, even Onion, before Lion went over to him and picked him up as elsewhere, Jasper landed on all fours near Sour Cream, surprising him.

"Come with us if you want to live.", Jasper urged just before two cars were sent flying up toward the group only for Connie to jump up and slice one car in half, much to Onion's relief as he gave a thumbs up as Jasper rammed her crash helmet horns at the 2nd knocking it over to the bio poison river before Atticus spoke as she and the new fusion flew in the air.

"Nicely done, you two.", Atticus grinned.

"Well, when you put it like that...", Sour Cream began before later, Lion, Connie, Atticus, the new fusion, and Jasper arrived at Little Homeworld to bring in the refugees before Jasper reformed back to normal form as her crash helmet disappeared before she, Atticus, and Connie looked up at the injector.

Meanwhile, it wasn't long before Steven, Tulip, One-One, and the cat arrived to confront Spinel, who he and Tulip noticed at the top.

_Garnet: It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love_

_It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love_

_It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love_

_It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love _

"There she is. At the top of the injector.", Tulip spoke.

"Indeed. Now, just try not to get yourselves killed.", the cat responded before pressing a button, causing it to move a bit, shoot out a pin down the injector and then move down across it before Tulip turned to Steven.

"Well, shall we?", Tulip asked before Steven nodded in determination and both then slowly approached Spinel.

_**End Chrome Canyon Music: "Infinity Train - Running Away (Extended)"**_

**A/N: So, what did you think about the mixed version of "True Kinda Love" by Estelle and "Running Away (Extended)" from Infinity Train? Pretty cool, right? Anyway, the last four chapters would get interesting from there. How it goes, I can't quite say. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now, this is where it gets similarly different with Tulip and One-One involved with Steven as they help him try to reason with Spinel, leading to something similarly, shall we say, explosive. Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 11: The Power to Change**

Finally at the top of the Injector, Steven and Tulip walked over to Spinel.

"Spinel, come on. We can talk this out. ", Steven assured, only to earn no response from her at first.

"Spinel, are you okay?", Tulip asked in worry.

"I don't wanna play anymore.", Spinel responded sullenly.

"Spinel... this ISN'T A GAME!", Tulip shouted in response before Spinel punched Steven in the face.

_**Play Infinity Train Music: "The Conductor Appears"**_

"Huh...?!", Steven puzzled before Spinel punches Steven again, but this time, right in the nose with a stronger, wound-up punch to send Steven over the edge of the Injector, giving him a nosebleed..

"Steven!", Tulip shouted before Spinel then extended her right arm to grab his left, then dangle him over the edge, earning Tulip's horrified gasp.

"You know, I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers, but now that I know you, I wanna kill you even more.",

Spinel threatened as she began letting go of Steven one finger at a time.

The latter began to panic, looking down at the city and at Spinel as his gem flickered and flashed before crying out in anguish.

"I don't get it!", Steven shouted in anguish.

"Huh?", both Tulip and Spinel puzzled at the same time.

"Why aren't my powers back?! Aren't I reliving every horrible thing that's ever happened to me?! A Gem I barely know is trying to kill me, I'm paying for stuff my Mom did that had nothing to do with me, I'm struggling with my powers, the world's about to end; what piece could I be missing?! This is the story of my life!", Steven shouted.

"Steven...", Tulip spoke sadly.

However, in reaction, Spinel let out an almost mocking cackle.

"Wow! I knew that I was gonna set you back, but this is how you started? The legend, Steven Universe? You gotta be kidding me. How did a powerless loser like you become savior of the galaxy?!", Spinel laughed.

"Spinel, stop this! We can still be friends!", Tulip shouted in assurance.

"Ms. Tulip's right! You don't have to hurt anyone!", Glad One added.

"Much less kill anyone for that matter.", Sad One added.

"Enough! You would say anything to save him!", Spinel shouted in retortion just before Steven then figured out his final piece.

_**End Infinity Train Music: "The Conductor Appears"**_

"I changed. That's the final piece. All those struggles...I learned from them, and I grew. Oh, my gosh. It's not just my Gem powers I've forgotten. All of this happily ever after stuff has made me forget the first power I ever had: the power to change.", Steven realized with a grin as his gem started to glow.

"That's it. That's his final piece.", Tulip grinned in awe.

Spinel, however, was unimpressed.

"Au revoir, Steven Universe.", Spinel spoke before she dropped Steven, leaving him to fall to his demise.

However, Steven's powers finally reactivated as he stopped in midair. A triumphant Steven, now with his abilities finally back to him, cycled through his disc shields, his bubble, his spiked bubble, and then his Gem form's geometric bubble, which he detonated in a shockwave that sent a shocked Spinel back. After floating down to the injector's surface before standing up and clenching his right hand into a fist, Steven wiped the blood from his nose and began to sing as did Tulip.

_Steven: I can make a promise,_

_I can make a plan _

_Tulip: I can make a difference,_

_I can take a stand _

_Steven & Tulip: We can make an effort,_

_If we only understand,_

_That we,_

_We can make a change! _

Then, the two engaged in battle with Spinel, who charged at Steven first with her enlarged fists, before attacking him and then Tulip, who guarded against her attacks with a pipe, in a top-like form which both Steven and Tulip blocked and dodged as the former jumped into the air while the latter slid back. Steven then dematerialized his shield as he gently floated down and landed next to Tulip.

"Listen to me Spinel. I understand. After everything you've been through, you must be in a lot of pain.", Steven assured.

"No. No! You don't understand. You can't change the way I feel!", Spinel retorted angrily as she hit herself on the head twice before she charged toward them.

Reacting to her approach, however, Tulip held out her pipe while Steven materialized two miniature bubbles around his fists, which he used to parry some of Spinel's blows while Tulip guarded against the rest with her pipe. The manic Gem strikes down at him wildly, before Steven gets away.

"That's right! Only you can.", Tulip responded.

Annoyed, Spinel enlarged her hands to grab, spin, and toss both Steven, Tulip, and One-One up into the sky as the last two screamed from getting tossed up in the air before Steven took Tulip's hand, giving her some assurance as Spinel bounced up after them. High up in the skies, Steven and Tulip attempted to reason with Spinel one last time as she started to give a sad look to them only to eventually grit her teeth as she growled, growing and coiling her arm around into a giant, spring-mounted fist.

_Steven: You can make it different _

_Tulip: You can make it right _

_Steven: You can make it better _

_Tulip: We don't have to fight! _

_Steven: You can make an effort _

_Tulip: Starting with tonight! _

_Steven & Tulip: 'Cause you,_

_You can make a change _

"Just can it, won't ya?!", Spinel shouted in response.

Priming her fist for impact, she aimed it down at Steven, Tulip, and One-One.

"You can't just make everything better by singing some STUPID SONG!", Spinel shouted before she punched down at the surprised Steven, Tulip and One-One sending them careening down into the injector's surface.

The impact was enough to shake the earth and damage the machine, yet as Spinel descended from the sky, landed on her big hand, got off it, and shrunk her hand down while landing, she saw Steven, Tulip, and One-One unharmed from the blow, bearing his shield.

"That was fun! Let's do it again.", Glad One grinned.

"Let's not. That was scary.", Sad One objected.

"I'm really sorry, Spinel. I know exactly what's like to be betrayed by someone you love...", Tulip apologized, thinking back at a time when she found out she couldn't go to Game Design Camp before then going back to reality.

"But, I also know that...neither of us can go back to the way things were. We have to adapt to the changes in our lives. It's the only way things can get better.", Tulip finished.

"All that stuff's easy for you to say. When you change, you change for the better. When I change, I change FOR THE WORSE!", Spinel shouted as she lunged at Steven and Tulip, the former of which easily defended her blows with his shield as the latter exclaimed in surprise and grew worried as Spinel alternated fists and smashed them against the shield.

"I used to be just not good enough! just not good enough for Pink, but now...now...", Spinel began as she grew her fists to ridiculous sizes.

"I'M NOT GOOD AT ALL!", Spinel shouted as she slammed them down at Steven's shield, further cracking the injector's surface.

Noticing her collapse to her knees and wind down, Steven and Tulip heard Spinel's apparently final breakdown as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"Huh?", Steven and Tulip puzzled.

"That's funny, r-right? A-At least you two found me entertaining. You two actually liked me, didn't you? What am I doing? Why do I wanna hurt you guys so bad? I'm supposed to be your friend. I just wanna be your friend.", Spinel spoke remorsefully, her face stained with tears.

Steven, in a show of sympathy, dematerialized his shield, letting down his defenses to talk with a startled Spinel.

"Spinel...", Steven began.

But before he and Tulip can comfort Spinel, the injector began to explode from the damage it had sustained.

"Let's blow this joint, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One spoke in determination before he, Steven, Tulip, and Spinel were then engulfed in an earth-shattering explosion, which the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, Jasper, Atticus, the residents of Beach City and Little Homeworld, and even the cat watched in shock from the safety of the latter.

"Steven?!", Greg shouted.

"Steven!", Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl shouted worriedly.

"Tulip!", Atticus shouted before he quickly took off for her with his monster wings.

**A/N: So, what did you think of the song, pretty cool, right? No need to worry, though. They'll be all right, and the next chapter proves it, although that doesn't mean there won't be any hardships heading their way. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now, this is where things get heavy and then a bit uplifting with hope and sheer determination, especially since a new eapon based off of the Breaking Point and Spinel's injector is coming soon. What it is, I cannot say yet. ****As for Atticus' screeching roar, it would most likely sound the way Squeaks did when he roared at the tiny ninjas in the episode of "New Looney Tunes" called "Buddha Bugs; Every Now and Zen". If you hadn't seen that, I suggest you do. The roar takes place near the ending of the episode. Also, I was given a request to let Spinel be a crystal gem by bconfer368. He also wanted to help start something called #GiveSpinelAHug. Sure, enough. she will get the best hug she deserves later on in the story. I guaranbtee it. :) ****Anyhoo, e****njoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 12: "No Such Thing as Happily Ever After"**

Meanwhile, Debris fell from the skies as the smoke clouds cleared and Steven, Tulip, One-One, and Spinel descended, apparently surviving the explosion due to Steven's bubble.

"There! Take us there.", Tulip spoke, pointing to the damaged crater.

Afterwards, Steven set Spinel down on a rock, as he, Tulip, and One-One looked around at their surroundings.

"Whoa.", Steven spoke in awe.

"Oh, man...", Tulip added in awe as well.

"Ahh, I love the smell of scattered bio-poison on the morning. Smells like victory.", Glad One spoke.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! What did I do? I've wrecked everything.", Spinel spoke, feeling regret for her vengeful actions.

"The horror...the horror!", Sad One commented.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of your injector.", Steven assured.

"Yeah. Guess that's one way of looking at it.", Tulip added.

"But what about the poison? What about the planet? What about your happily ever after?", Spinel asked with worry.

Steven, however, stood up and looked out into the distance as he responded.

"There's no such thing as happily ever after. I'll always have more work to do.", Steven responded.

Feeling guilty, Spinel looked down at the ground only for Steven and Tulip to smile as the latter offered her her hand, which she took as she helped her up.

"I'm sorry.", Spinel apologized before Tulip only hugged her, surprising her.

"It's okay, Spinel. You were just learning how to grow better as a person. Almost the same way I was.", Tulip responded as she finished her warm hug.

"No. You think?", Spinel spoke in slight disbelief.

"No. I know that. In fact, you even remind me of myself when I was emotionally younger.", Tulip responded, touching Spinel as she then reared up in joy again before hugging Tulip this time.

"Oh, thank you, Tulip. That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me since we met.", Spinel sobbed a bit as she hugged her.

"Uh..., you're welcome.", Tulip responded while getting hugged.

"Steven?!", Connie shouted.

"Connie?", Steven puzzled as Connie approached with Lion from the distance, searching for Steven.

"Steven! Where are you?", Connie shouted.

"Connie!", Steven shouted to Connie before turning to Spinel.

"I'll be right back. Really.", Steven assured before he ran to catch up to his friend, giving her a warm hug.

"We saw that huge explosion and...", Connie began while hugging Steven.

"I-I'm okay. I'm okay. What about you?", Steven asked.

"I'm fine.", Connie assured with a sigh before both teens exchanged a brief blush, before Lion arrived to greet Steven, who gave him a happy hug.

Meanwhile, both a hopeful Tulip, One-One, and a dejected, teary-eyed Spinel watched from afar with the latter longing for another friendship and carrying immense guilt before Tulip put her hand on Spinel's shoulder in assurance, giving the gem a warm, hopeful grin.

"Lion!", Steven spoke in excitement before he and Connie laughed.

"Were you worried about me?", Steven asked.

"Sure seems that way.", Connie responded.

Just then, a familiar voice called out to Tulip.

"Tulip!", Atticus shouted as he and the cat were floating down toward the ground as Tulip took notice of them.

"Atticus!", Tulip shouted with a grin before Atticus landed.

"You two gave us quite the scare, now didn't you?", the cat responded.

"Yeah, Sorry about that.", Tulip apologized with a sheepish chuckle just before a horn sounded off nearby as Greg arrived in his van with the Crystal Gems just as Jasper, Bismuth, and Aquamarine caught up.

They drove down into the crater, before popping out almost theatrically.

"Steven!", Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg shouted.

"Guys! Dad!", Steven responded before the group rejoiced with a group hug.

"Is everyone from Beach City okay?", Steven asked.

"Everyone is safe and accounted for.", Garnet responded as Pearl and Bismuth gave Steven a thumbs-up as Jasper gave a smirking nod while Amethyst, the new fusion, and Connie showed him peace signs.

"That's great.", Tulip grinned.

"And who's this gem? She looks interestingly beautiful.", Glad One added.

"Who, me? Just call me...Turquoise.", Turquoise responded just as Tulip noticed Lapis and Peridot's Gems.

"Wait a minute. They fused, didn't they?", Tulip guessed.

"Yeah, you guessed it.", Jasper responded.

"Greetings, Turquoise.", Atticus greeted with a graceful bow.

"That's really cool.", Steven spoke as he returned a relieved look just before looking at Greg's blackened arm with concern as Turquoise defused into Lapis and Peridot.

"Dad, your arm...", Steven spoke worriedly.

"Hey, I just got a little careless and...", Greg began before Steven thought of something to fix that as he grabbed Greg's hand.

"Don't worry. You'll be good as new in no time.", Steven assured.

"But, Steven, you don't have your...", Greg began before, with a single kiss to the back of his hand, Steven successfully healed Greg's hand and arm, restoring them to their regular color.

"Steven! You got your powers back!", Greg spoke in surprise.

"Wait. That's how your healing powers work?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Well, yeah. That's the gist of it.", Steven responded.

"It'd be cool if you could do that to the whole planet, heh.", Amethyst joked.

"Amethyst, that's not a bad idea.", Steven realized.

"Dude, I was joking.", Amethyst responded before Steven only walked over to a nearby patch of scorched earth and kissed the soil, causing grass and flowers to sprout on the barren dirt.

"Oh my gosh. That actually worked?", Connie spoke in surprise.

"Hmm...", Steven spoke as he looked around the area.

"At this point, nothing would surprise me.", Tulip responded.

"That makes two of us.", Atticus added.

"Better make it three.", the cat added.

"Or better yet, four.", Glad One added.

"Looks like I got a lotta kissin' to do.", Steven spoke before rolling up his sleeves, he began kissing random patches of dirt, restoring their life.

"Should we lend him a hand?", Pearl asked.

"We should probably get him some water. Staying hydrated is very important when it comes to smooching.", Garnet suggested as she looked at Connie just as Tulip, Atticus, One-One, and the cat noticed Spinel.

"But what about Spinel?", Tulip puzzled.

"Huh?", Steven puzzled as he also noticed Spinel walking away, and ran over to her with Tulip, Atticus, One-One, and the cat following.

"Spinel, wait! I really was going to come back.", Steven responded.

_**Play Infinity Train Music: "Atticus Gets Changed (It's Okay to Cry)" (2:17 Timestamp)**_

"I know.", Spinel responded.

"Then where are you going?", Tulip asked.

"I've got work to do. Friendship isn't going to be easy for me. I'm gonna have to work at it. You make me wanna try, but...I've already messed up bad with you. I wish I could just start from scratch with somebody.", Spinel responded.

"Spinel, I...", Steven began.

_**End Infinity Train Music: "Atticus Gets Changed (It's Okay to Cry)" (2:17 Timestamp)**_

But before he could console her, a sudden cracking noise sounded, alarming Steven, One-One, and the cat, Tulip most of all as she shouted.

"Huh?", Steven puzzled as he turned around and noticed where the sound it was coming from.

"Atticus!", Tulip shouted as Spinel looked on in worry before she rushed over to him and tended to him as the transformation was apparently completing itself.

"Atticus? I...It's okay. It's okay.", Tulip assured as best she could.

"Ngh! I-I'm not sure...about this, Tulip...but still..., there is no doubt...in my mind that you can undo this affliction...I know you can...and more than that...,I know you will.", Atticus sadly assured with a grin before his transformation began cultivating as he grunted, worrying Tulip before the cat shouted to Tulip

"Stay back, kitten! The dog's transformation is cultivating!", the cat urged just before Atticus' paws grew claws and turned black.

At that moment, the transformation was now complete as Atticus, now transformed into a dog-roach monster (otherwise known as a Ghom), gave a snarling roar before jumping up and then landing toward Tulip, who exclaimed in worry only for Steven to get in front of her and then create a bubble for him and Tulip, barring the monster from getting to them as it screeched lightly while floating before Spinel then landed on top of him and then grabbed his antennae with her hands.

"Whoa, Atticus! Whoa!", Spinel shouted as the corgi-turned-monster got testy.

"Spinel!", Steven and Tulip shouted at the same time as the monster was flying everywhere, seemingly trying to get Spinel off her as she was just as having much difficulty as the time when she and Tulip were holding onto the saw earlier before Tulip turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, can you see if you can find something that can contain Atticus for now?!", Tulip shouted.

"I'm on it.", Jasper responded before then heading over to the wreckage and found the hourglass-like body of Spinel's broken injector on the ground.

"We can try and contain him in there!", Jasper shouted as she pointed to it.

"Thanks.", Tulip grinned.

"Spinel, Jasper's gonna set up part of your broken injector as something to keep Atticus in until we figure this out! So, we need you to try to maneuver Atticus inside!", Steven shouted.

"I'll try!", Spinel spoke in response while getting literally shaken before she eventually maneuvered Atticus toward the injector's body where the bottom was open just as Jasper got it ready by moving it up and then hurriedly heading to the other side.

"It's ready!", Jasper shouted.

"All right! Spinel, on the count of three, jump!", Tulip shouted.

"Whoooaaaa! Got it!", Spinel spoke as she finally got her balance despite the ghom's seemingly testy behavior, although it looked like it was willing to cooperate near the end of the struggle.

"1, 2, 3!", Steven and Tulip shouted before Spinel jumped off with Atticus going inside the body before Jasper rammed the body of the broken injector upward to a point that the bottom landed on the ground, keeping Atticus inside as he screeched, uncontrollably trying to attack as he screeched as Tulip sadly went over to him and placed her hand on the body and started to shed tears.

"I'm sorry, Atticus...we didn't make it on time...", Tulip began sobbing as One-One went over to her.

"It's okay to cry.", Sad One assured sadly as Tulip sobbed with everyone present feeling bad for her, especially Spinel.

"Sorry we couldn't save him, Tulip.", Steven apologized.

However, it was then that Tulip calmed down a bit after a few moments.

"It's okay, Steven. That wasn't your fault. And it wasn't Spinel's, either. The only one to blame for this is the conductor. No...Amelia is to blame for that...", Tulip responded just before realized something that the cat said once earlier, judging by Atticus' last words before his transformation was complete.

"Besides...there is still time to save him. How long did you say Atticus has before it becomes permanent again?", Tulip asked.

"Well, judging by the fact that the transformation was only recently completed, I would say roughly 2-3 hours. Luckily, I noticed this near the injector and managed to make off with it before the injector detonated.", the cat responded.

"The monster cannon?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"You do need it to save your dog, don't you?", the cat responded as she gave it to Tulip.

"Now we can make more. Give it.", Sad One spoke happily.

"No, we're going to un-make monsters.", Tulip retorted.

"Well, that takes care of that, right?", Steven guessed.

"I guess. But we're gonna have to hurry. Amelia's at the engine, so that's where I'm headed.", Tulip responded.

"I'm going, too.", Steven added.

"What? But what about your friends?", Tulip puzzled.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Atticus is my friend, too. Besides, you helped me help Spinel see reason. The least I can do is help you get Atticus back.", Steven responded.

"But even if you know where to go, how would you get there?", Spinel puzzled.

"If the Conductor is just a person and the train is just a machine, then what's stopping me from doing what she did?", Tulip responded, looking back at the cannon.

"Now, hold on, Tulip. If it's that important to you, I won't stop you, but you at least gotta prepare yourself properly before going all commando on her.", Bismuth stopped her.

"Really? How?", Tulip puzzled.

"By making a weapon for you.", Bismuth responded.

"Can I help?", Spinel asked as she raised her hand.

"Sure, you can help. Heck, I was just about to ask anyways. And Peridot, we may need your help with the schematics, too.", Bismuth grinned.

"Of course. All we need is something to use as a basis for the weapon.", Peridot responded.

"You mean like this monster cannon?", Tulip asked.

"Yes. Exactly.", Peridot grinned.

"So, what are we waiting for, then?", Tulip asked.

Later, at Bismuth's forge, Bismuth and Spinel were going over the schematics for the former's breaking point and the latter's injector, the schematics of which were transmitted from Peridot's little robonoids back at the wreckage. Tulip was even pitching in for dismantling the cannon carefully so that it can be properly combined with the schematics to help make it available as a new weapon just as Glad One and Sad One arrived with the top of the injector's drill on top of the former and a fractured piece of a large gemstone from Spinel's injector on top of the latter with both One's on top of Spinel's shoulders.

"Look, Miss Tulip! I found the drill for Spinel's injector, and now I'm a drill head! Who's a drill head? Drill-Head, that's who!", Glad One spoke, making Tulip snicker as she held her laughter back a bit before picking up the drill from on top of Glad One.

"Thanks.", Tulip spoke before setting the drill on her own apparent lab table in the forge, making Spinel smile.

"I told you Crystal head would be funnier.", Sad One spoke to Glad One.

Then, the weapon was seen halfway finished as Spinel was constructing the legs for the bottom of the weapon and the drill while Bismuth was welding the gemstone into the part of the cannon with the hole to allow the train orbs to go inside as well as welding the straps and trigger from the Breaking Point to what appears to be a mini-injector.

"So, it's fine like that, right, Tulip?", Bismuth asked.

"Yeah. That way, it'll be able to let the orbs in.", Tulip responded just before the legs and the drill were finished as well as the pink gemstone on top of the cannon with a hole on its side as the legs then retracted and formed a ring around the bottom as the drill retracted back in the bottom.

"Well, so far, it's lookin' good.", Bismuth grinned.

"Now, we just need one more thing.", Spinel spoke.

"What is it?", Tulip asked.

Back at the beach, the lid for the weapon was open as the weapon was then used by Spinel to pick up the bio-poison from the cracks and then put the lid back on tightly before she, Tulip, One-One and Bismuth returned to the forge and were even moving certain ion particles of the bio-poison in a way that alters its effects so that it can only effect the non-organic stuff, gems excluded, and leave the organic matter untouched (with Peridot's assistance, of course). After that, the weapon now had a black-accented hourglass-shaped body with a pop-out drill and three foldout spider-like legs at its base with two little black straps underneath for the arm and a trigger for the fingers to grasp. There was even a large hot-pink gemstone-like object with a heart-shaped facet which resembled Spinel's gemstone at the top. From there, the only change left to make it official is a bright pink symbol of the crystal gems on the body of the weapon, resembling a star. with a line underneath it, making it resemble Bismuth's tattoo. Then, the moment of truth arrived as Tulip put the newly finished weapon on top of her right arm.

"So, now what?", Tulip asked.

"Now, we do a test run back at the beach to be sure.", Bismuth spoke before she, Spinel, One-One, and Tulip were now back at the beach near the wreckage and the trapped Monster Atticus.

"So, you guys are gonna test it out here?", Steven asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to test it out on.", Tulip responded.

"Well, I might have an idea. You can try testing it out on that rock over there.", Steven spoke, pointing to the rock.

"Okay.", Tulip spoke.

"Wait, let me get out of your way. Hooh!", Bismuth spoke as she jumped out of the way as Spinel just moved back in the opposite direction before Tulip then aimed the weapon at the big rock as the legs spun around while extending outward until they were both pointing around the drill, which popped out and then charged a sort of bright pink dot before Tulip squeezed the trigger, causing the drill to fire a big pink laser at the rock, boring a hole into it, although surprisingly, it remained intact.

"Whoa. It can really do that?", Tulip spoke in surprise as the legs spun back and retracted as did the drill.

"A laser cannon? Now, that's a donut holer!", Glad One spoke in surprise.

"That's right. Now, you look like you really mean Bismuth.", Bismuth grinned.

"But that's not all. See that hole on top of the cannon?", Spinel asked, gesturing to it and prompting Tulip to notice it.

"Yeah. Why?", Tulip puzzled.

"That way, it can let one of the train's orbs in and change the cannon's effects, making it capable of turning anyone or thing hit by the laser into what the orb is based on.", Spinel stated.

"Whoa. That's cool.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"And I thought Peridot was a science whiz.", Glad One commented.

"Well, when you wait 6,000 years, and then learn how to build stuff like that, you pick up a thing or two.", Spinel responded.

"Exactly. And to think, it took about 45 minutes to put this beauty together, but I think an amazing one like that deserves a name.", Bismuth grinned.

"Really? Like what?", the cloaked redhead puzzled.

"How about...the Shining Diamond?", Bismuth suggested.

"Shining Diamond, Huh? That's actually a really cool name.", Tulip grinned.

"How did you put it together, Bismuth?", Steven asked.

"Well, first off, I had help. Secondly, it was built from both the schematics for the Breaking Point and Spinel's injector. Don't worry, though. It doesn't shatter gems. What it can do, though is cut through anything non organic with that laser while it only passes through the organic life with little to no damage to it. Pretty cool, huh?", Bismuth replied in assurance.

"Yeah, I guess.", Steven grinned.

"There's gotta be some cleanup for the earth, though.", Tulip spoke.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you've got to confront Amelia, save Atticus, and help Amelia see reason.", Garnet stated.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Garnet.", Tulip grinned.

"So, you ready to go to the engine, Tulip?", Steven asked.

"Almost. There are a few things we need to do first.", Tulip responded.

Later, inside Lion's mane, Tulip and Steven managed to put Monster Atticus inside while he is contained and put him near the tree in the best way possible where no damage could be done, difficult as it was, before they both popped out and gasped for air in relief.

"Okay. Atticus should be safe in here for now.", Steven assured.

"Good. And now, that just leaves the exit.", Tulip asked, turning to the cat.

"And I think we all know where it is.", the cat responded.

Later, at Little Homeworld, Steven and Tulip both opened the door, but were not only astonished by how close they actually were to the engine, but also quickly surprised to learn that there are only two cars in front of her, with both being a new car in progress and the engine.

"Whoa. There it is. The end of the train.", Tulip spoke.

"Wrong, kitten. The beginning of the train.", the cat corrected.

"Ooh, the Engine has a splinter.", Glad One commented.

"Wait, so, Amelia's building more train cars?", Steven puzzled in surprise.

"The train is never finished, kitten.", the cat responded.

"Do we have to go through the new car to get there?", Tulip asked.

"Correction. You and Steven will have to go through the new car, for this where I bid you adieu.", the cat responded.

"What? No, stay.", Tulip spoke while grinning a bit.

"Tut, tut. I've held up my end of the bargain. I gave you a lift for free, which was very generous of me.", the cat spoke.

"Well, I-I guess goodbye, Cat. Is it 'Cat'?", Tulip puzzled.

"_The_ Cat.", the cat responded.

"Well, thanks for doing the right thing.", Steven thanked.

"I always do the right thing.", the cat responded before then heading outside the exit and then moving backwards while Steven and Tulip went outside.

"Well, it looks like this is it, huh?", Steven guessed.

"Yeah. Looks that way.", Tulip responded as she and Steven stepped outside.

"Are you and Tulip coming back this time?", Spinel asked a bit worriedly as she caught up.

"Don't worry, Spinel. We'll be back before you know it.", Tulip assured before giving Spinel another warm hug.

"I hope so.", Spinel spoke before Lion caught up and went outside with them.

"Hey, Steven! You two try not to get smushed, got it?!", Bismuth shouted.

"Sure thing, Bismuth!", Steven shouted in response before Steven and Tulip closed the exit door behind him with Lion outside with them and turned back around.

"Well, shall we?", Steven asked, earning a determined nod from Tulip as she readied her Shining Diamond in her arm as the legs spun around and extended outwards.

**A/N: So, what did you think about the Shining Diamond appearing? Pretty awesome, right? ****Now, I know what you're thinking: "how could you let that happen to Atticus?!". Well, I'm not sure I like that anymore than you do, but as GreyfaceRed from DeviantArt said, "It's the best way to motivate Tulip to go after Amelia, so there it is. Anyway****, the next episode is where the final battle would take place but with some differences. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, this is where Steven and Tulip eventually fuse into Stevulip, who would be voiced by Ashley Johnson. As for how she would appear, she would look similar to Stevonnie, but with a few notable changes mentioned in this chapter. That should keep things interesting, eh? :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Chapter 13: "The Engine"**

Later, both Steven and Tulip went inside Lion's mane with both holding their breaths before making their way to the container with Monster Atticus whimpering a bit inside with Tulip staring at him fondly before giving a look of fierce determination, wrapping a sort of rope on it, and even grabbing a TV with a built-in VHS player before popping out of Lion's mane with the container held by Steven with him and Tulip then lifting the container up across the new car.

"You didn't tell me you had it stored inside, Steven.", Tulip spoke in awe.

"Lion, did you store it inside your mane?", Steven spoke in slight surprise with a grin.

"Is Evil Atticus hungry?", Glad One asked.

"He's not evil.", Tulip retorted.

"Eh, nature vs. nurture.", Sad One responded.

"He's just not in his right mind right now, that's all.", Steven responded before he and Tulip successfully lifted it up before inadvertently sliding down with Lion managing to stop himself with his claws while Tulip inadvertently dislodged an orb from its place before the trash can vanished as a result.

"You guys okay over there?!", Steven shouted.

"Yeah, Steven! We're fine!", Tulip shouted back in response as she put the orb back in, causing the trash cans to reappear.

"Do you think my mum's in there?", Glad One asked.

"I don't know, buddy. I want you to stay in the hood, okay?", Tulip responded before placing One-One in her hood and then putting the Shining Diamond in her backpack as Monster Atticus was growling a bit in a sort of playful manner.

"Just hang in there, Atticus. We'll turn you back to normal before you know it.", Steven assured before as he, Lion, and Tulip gently climbed down just as in the engine, Amelia was checking over her work station on the computers.

"Hey, Amelia!", Tulip shouted.

"Huh?", Amelia puzzled.

"Loved your movie.", the cloaked redhead smirked as she and Steven held the TV.

"Where did you get that cloak? And you even brought Steven with you? Have you learned nothing at all?!", Amelia responded.

"Maybe you're the one who hasn't learned anything. At least not yet.", Steven retorted.

"Get out! You'll both damage the new car!", Amelia shouted in response before noticing Tulip's right have at 0.

"You're at 0. You've got your exit. What are you still doing on the train, you little monster?!", Amelia practically hissed.

"We're here to make a trade. We get Atticus back and you...get your tape!", Tulip responded as Steven noticed a nearby plugin for the generator before plugging it in, allowing Tulip to turn the TV on before sliding it over to Amelia, who gasped before she went limp with Tulip and Steven went past Amelia.

"It's a good thing that generator was there, too. I don't know why it was here in the first place, but at least it's good for something.", Steven panted before she and Tulip stopped near the orbs far away just as an alarm blared from the robot suit as the red icon flowed as did the steward's eyes before it suddenly activated, its eyes glowing blue with flames again before it moved in seemingly toward Steven and Tulip, only for it to pass them and head for Amelia while the duo noticed both the bedroom and washroom before finally noticing the table with several orbs on it.

"There they are!", Steven panted.

"Which one will change Atticus back?", Tulip puzzled.

"None of these are corgis, Silly.", Glad One responded.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Wait a minute. The corgi in the new car. Do you think maybe the corgi orb is inside the new car?", Steven asked.

"Maybe. Wouldn't hurt to check.", Tulip responded just before the steward reached Amelia and then smashed the TV, helping Amelia get back to reality with a deep gasp.

"Come on! I was gonna bring it back home after this!", Steven shouted.

"You insensitive...how dare you force me to relive those memories!", Amelia shouted.

"Just returning the favor, lady.", Tulip responded as she and Steven circled around while catching up to Lion before Amelia went over to her computer and moved the green horizontal, rectangular cursor toward Tulip on the monitor as it showed numerous passengers with their current numbers.

"If you don't take your exit now, I'll send it so far down the train, you and your friend will die of old age before you see it again.", Amelia threatened.

"I'm not leaving until Atticus is back to normal.", Tulip responded.

"And you would dare abandon your own home just to succor this brat?", Amelia hissed.

"My mind's made up, Amelia. I'm not leaving her side until that happens.", Steven added.

"And I thought you two were smart.", Amelia responded before pressing a key, causing the Beach City Car to go up and then zoom away from the engine, worrying Tulip with a gasp.

"It's all right, Tulip. There's still a way we can get back.", Steven assured, helping Tulip remember what Lion can do, giving Tulip reason to nod.

Then, Amelia beeped a command, urging the steward to attack and keep her at bay. However, Steven knew what to do and then jumped up back in the new car before pushing the container down, causing it to fracture a bit while opening the bottom, letting Monster Atticus loose on the steward as he attacked it.

"Nice shot, Steven!", Tulip shouted to him.

"Thanks!", Steven responded just as Tulip opened her backpack and got One-One out.

"I'm gonna help Steven look for the corgi orb up there. I need you to look for a way to stop the steward or stop the train or something.", Tulip spoke.

"End it all. Got it.", Sad One responded with a salute before heading off.

"That's not what I...! Ugh!", Tulip sighed before them climbing up the steps of the new car, urging Amelia to go after her before Tulip went in with Amelia chasing her before Tulip saw Steven.

"Tulip! Over here!", Steven shouted as she noticed that he had finally found a tree of turtles to balance himself with before joining him, causing some of the turtles to fall off the tree, much to Amelia's distaste.

"Unbelievable. Again with the turtles.". Amelia spoke while picking one small turtle up before Steven and Tulip looked around.

"You built that weird car with the turtles in it! And this is your college campus.", Tulip spoke.

"You've been trying to make a car out of your old life.", Steven added.

"Of course I am.", Amelia responded before smashing her fuse against the ground and tearing a pipe out of it before Tulip then got out and put on the Shining Diamond as its legs at the base spun around and extended outward.

"You've kept that injector in your backpack?!", Amelia spoke in shock and surprise.

"It's the Shining Diamond!", Tulip retorted as she then aimed it at Amelia.

"And boy, does it make one heck of a donut holer!", Steven added with a smirk before Tulip fired it.

Back in the engine, One-One was walking underneath the steward and Monster Atticus, who were in the middle of a bout as the latter proved indestructible.

" Looking for a way to stop the steward,

Stop the steward,

Stop the steward,

Looking for a way to stop the steward,

So, we can turn Evil Atticus back into a dog ", Glad One sang.

"Ugh. Too many syllables." Sad One commented.

Meanwhile, in the new car, Steven and Tulip dodged Amelia's attack with a pipe before they went on top of a trash can and stopped there.

"You can't just make whatever car you want.", Tulip spoke.

"Why not?", Amelia asked before she attacked, but missed again.

"Because this isn't right! You let yourself get stuck in the past so much, that you don't even care about how it's affecting the others!", Steven responded as he and Steven ran up to hide behind a column as the legs of the Shining Diamond retraced and spun backwards before going back in.

"I'm just trying to create a car with Alrick in it. What if you could create a car, Tulip. One where your parents are still together.", Amelia responded.

"What is she talking about?", Steven puzzled.

"But...then, they wouldn't be my real parents. It wouldn't be my real life. They weren't...happy together.", Tulip responded to Amelia.

"I can make you a car where they are. I can make a car that's exactly how you want it to be. Just one big happy family.", Amelia responded as she closed in as Tulip looked around before Tulip only looked back at her Shining Diamond and gently tightened her grasp on the trigger, causing the legs to spin and extend outwards again to focus the blast.

"You can't even make a car without any TURTLES IN IT!", Tulip shouted while firing a pink laser blast at Amelia's robot head, making her scream in surprise before the blast ceased.

When it did, Amelia was surprised to learn that it really worked as the only thing affected was the top of an apparent robot suit while Amelia was left unharmed as she panted, checking to see if she was hurt, but thankfully wasn't before growling angrily at Tulip and Steven, the former of which gasped before they all went up the new car with Steven removing the orbs on the right of him.

"No! You'll both destroy everything!", Amelia shouted in slight panic mixed with anger as stiff began disappearing before they noticed a lone corgi hologram in the new car.

"A corgi orb...", Tulip spoke.

"There it is.", Steven spoke before both ran over to the orbs on the ground and began removing them, even causing a birdbath, a bench, a plant, and a car to disappear, revealing Amelia just nearby before she roared and tried to attack but missed again, causing Tulip to exclaim in surprise before Steven took Tulip's hand and jumped across with her toward the table only for Amelia to chuck her pipe toward the table like a spear, impaling it.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Amelia!". Steven shouted.

"I've just been trying to keep One at bay!", Amelia responded as she loved the table away.

"One what?", Tulip puzzled as she and Steven stood up before both the former and the latter gasped.

"One-One!", Steven and Tulip spoke in unison,

Meanwhile, as Atticus and the steward still fought, a hopeful One-One noticed a lone circular hole on the control panel.

"Mum...", Glad One spoke.

Meanwhile, Amelia had the two heroes cornered.

"You foolish girl, this was never about you!", Amelia shouted.

"Well, you made it about me when you attacked my friends!", Tulip retorted before she finally removed the orb she had been searching for, causing the corgi to disappear.

"Gotcha.", Tulip grinned before then placing the orb in the hole in top of the weapon, turning the bio-poison inside and even the glow bright turquoise.

"I think we can get better aim if we fuse.", Steven stated.

"If that's what it takes... Just as long as it doesn't take very long.", Tulip responded before Steven nodded and then both jumped up and then glowed brightly, shocking Amelia before the new fusion, who was now just as tall as Stevonnie, but had longer and red brown hair and glasses, as well as a blue cloak-like cape befitting a sort of superhero, and a lighter skin color, landed just five feet away from the hole and then smiled in determination.

"Ta-da!", the fusion spoke.

"And who are you supposed to be?!", Amelia shouted angrily.

"Who am I? Who am I? Who _am _I now? Well, let's see. I'm a fusion between Steven and Tulip. So, I guess that makes me...Stevulip.", Stevulip grinned.

"Does these games have no end?!", Amelia growled while heading for her.

"All right. I gotta make this count.", Stevulip spoke before then aiming her Shining Diamond carefully before kissing the first 3 times, hitting the computer monitor, the sink, and the bed, before trying again, this time, hitting Atticus, causing him to snarl as he was shaking a bit after landing only for the steward to attack again, smacking him toward the wall of the engine only for Lion to jump up and catch him before setting him down.

"Whoo-hoo! Nice catch, Lion!", Stevulip cheered.

"You impudent brat! I don't know who you think you are, but no more games! You have meddled with my affairs for the last time!", Amelia shouted as she then pinned Stevulip to the ground with her robot suit's hands.

"Upsy-daisy.", Glad One spoke before rolling over and then hopping inside the hole, apparently much to her behest.

"No!", Amelia shouted, unwittingly allowing Stevulip to go free as she stood up after moving away from Amelia.

And with that, the engine seemingly began to power down before One-One's eyes glowed brightly one eye at a time before a bright glow overcame the engine and dimmed a bit, making the engine lighter before the steward went after One-One only for him to give a faster beeping command, prompting it to stop before the Monster Atticus gave a slight whimpering growl before Atticus popped out from his literal monster shell and boldly defeated the steward, breaking its mask before it landed in the ground with Atticus, now back to normal, landing in the ground afterwards.

"Atticus!", Stevulip grinned as her Shining Diamond powered down and retracted its pegs back into its base before the new car started shaking, and activated, causing the birds to be active and fly past her before the new car started moving up, causing her to slide out before she jumped off with Stevulip defusing back into Steven and Tulip before both landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Amelia began slipping before eventually sliding down, causing her to jump off the broken robot head and then land in the engine before the new car was shot out toward the end with Amelia weakly getting back up as best she could as Steven and Tulip watched before Atticus ran over to them and shouted.

"Steven! Tulip!", Atticus shouted.

"Atticus!", Tulip and Steven responded in relief before they ran over to him and then celebrated as Atticus barked with glee.

"Hey. Here you go. Scratch, scratchy.", Tulip spoke as Atticus barker gleefully before laughing as she got licked by him as Steven grew relieved.

"Glad to see you're back to normal, buddy. I even have something to give back to you after this. It won't take long, though.", Steven spoke before he then went inside Lion's mane for a brief moment and then came back out with Atticus' crown.

"I believe this is yours, Your Majesty.", Steven bowed gracefully, earning Atticus' grateful gasp before bowing his head, allowing Steven to place it on his head.

"Thank you. I was feeling rather exposed without it.", Atticus thanked.

"You're welcome.", Steven responded with a grin.

"Hello. I'd like to introduce you to my mother.", Sad One spoke up as Steven, Tulip, and the cured Atticus walking up to One-One.

"Isn't she pretty? She's got a real heft to her.", Glad One added.

"Wait. That engine is your mom?", Steven puzzled.

"One-One, you're the real conductor? Y-You've just been trying to get back to the engine?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah. It's a little weird, huh?", Glad One responded with a grin.

"No, that actually makes sense. But if you were the conductor, then that means...", Steven began before Tulip realized where he was getting at and then turned around toward Amelia and reprimanded her.

"You ripped One-One out of the control panel!", Tulip reprimanded.

"He had all that power and he refused to make a car for me.", Amelia responded.

"You can't keep trying to recreate your old life.", You have to learn how to live in this one.", Tulip responded more calmly.

"Don't you get it? I don't want a life without Alrick.", Amelia responded, starting to tear up before sobbing as Steven and Tulip went over to Amelia to console her.

"There's a great big home in the universe where Alrick used to be. Why won't the train just let me put him back?", Amelia asked sadly as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry about your husband, Amelia. I don't exactly know what it's like to lose the person you love... But if this whole adventure has helped me learn anything, it's this. There may be no such thing as happily ever after, but even then..., we can't go back to how things were, let alone get them to stay like this and never change, no matter how much you want them to. If you want things to get better, sometimes, you have to change yourself for the better, like Spinel did. Tulip helped me remember that.", Steven grinned.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be on the train...forever. Numbers don't just go down. They also go up.", Amelia responded while taking off her glove and then showing her neck to show that her number had gone up by a very wide margin.

"Whoa. That is a lot of numbers.", Steven spoke in surprise.

"You can...still try to get your number to 0. No matter how many mistakes you've made.", Tulip assured before Amelia saw her point before her number went down a considerable degree.

"What about getting rid of your exit car and your friend's home? There's no coming back from that.", Amelia worried.

"Hello. Mum and I can fix that.", Glad One assured before stopping the train.

Outside, just as the train stopped, a sort of multiversal portal appeared in the sky before Tulip's number glowed brightly, puzzling her before the exit then reappeared and opened in the engine.

"Okay, how did the exit get there?", Steven puzzled.

"An exit can appear in any car. It's just a matter of unlocking one.", Sad One responded.

"And 0 is the key.", Glad One added.

"I'm not stuck in the train anymore? But, now I have to leave you three. I-I wasn't ready for it to happen of a sudden like this. Y-You a-and this and then, I...it was...and Steven...and Atticus a...and now...", Tulip spoke while shedding tears before placing her head on One-One.

"Me, too.", Glad One responded warmly, slightly puzzling Tulip before Atticus spoke up.

"Though my heart is heavy, I am honored to carry the weight, for it will remind me of you.", Atticus spoke while bowing his head a bit.

"And you know what? I'm gonna miss you, but I hope we can meet again someday.", Steven spoke.

"Yeah...me, too, Steven. I'll miss you.", Tulip grinned in response before kissing the fingers and then placing them on One-One.

"Okay.", Sad One chuckled before deciding he wanted more out of it.

"Wait, Wait. Hug. Hug first!", Sad One spoke in glee as he hopped off his control panel and waved giddily, prompting Tulip to turn back around and hug Atticus and One-One with Steven joining in the hug as well.

"Yay, group hug!", Glad One cheered as they hugged and laughed before they realized something.

"Wait. What about Spinel? How are we gonna get back to her?", Tulip puzzled worriedly.

"Like I said, there's still a way to get back. Lion, can you open up a portal for us back to Beach City?", Steven asked before Lion nodded and then opened up a portal with a roar.

"What? Your lion can do that?", Amelia puzzled in surprise.

"Yeah. That one's a long story. As for you, Tulip, you can stay for a little bit longer and at least help out first.", Steven responded as he and Atticus hopped onto Lion's back.

"Thanks, Steven. But what about your cloak, Amelia?", Tulip asked as she picked up One-One.

"I think Alrick would want you to have it.", Amelia answered with a sad grin after a silent moment, making her grin.

"Here, Amelia. You can at least have this back.", Tulip responded while removing the corgi orb from her Shining Diamond, turning the liquid and glowing light back to a bright pink, before then giving it to Amelia.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, though, Amelia?", Steven asked.

"I can understand your undying compassion, Steven, but I have my own wrongs to right, and because of that, I'm needed here.", Amelia responded.

"Goodbye, Amelia. I hope you get your exit someday.", Tulip spoke, earning a nod from Amelia before Tulip then hopped onto Lion's back with One-One joining in.

"We'll come back for you after we talked to Spinel. Okay, everyone. Beach City, Ho!", Steven shouted before Lion jumped toward the portal, causing it to disappear.

Meanwhile, back at Little Homeworld, Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, and Lion returned home via portal near the exit door, bringing tears of joy to almost everyone present, especially Spinel, most of all, while Jasper gave a light grin.

"Steven? Tulip?!", Spinel spoke in hopeful surprise before she laughed and cried at the same time with tears of joy as she hugged Steven and Tulip.

"See? I told you we'd be back.", Tulip assured.

"Before you even know it.", Steven added, making Spinel's grin more hopeful than ever.

"Thank you, Steven, Tulip. Thank you both.", Spinel grinned.

"What are friends for?", Tulip grinned in response.

"So, how was the Shining Diamond workin' for ya?", Bismuth asked.

"Actually, it fits like a glove.", Tulip grinned.

"You like it? Then, keep it.", Bismuth spoke.

"Huh? Really?", Tulip puzzled.

"A little something to remember us by when you're back home. Besides, it makes a good lava lamp when you're not using it.", Bismuth responded before Tulip looked back at it.

"You know what? It does.", Tulip grinned.

"Ahem. I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but I believe the whole planet is in dire need of a cleanup.", Atticus stated.

"Oh, yeah. Can't believe we forgot about that.", Spinel responded sheepishly.

"No sweat. We can get the Earth back in good shape in no time.", Steven assured.

Just then, a howling wind rushed as a familiar ship approaches, casting a shadow over Steven and Spinel.

"Wha-a-a?!", Spinel reacted in shock.

"Okay, what is that?", Tulip puzzled.

"I dunno.", Glad One responded.

"Knock, knock, Steven.", Blue Diamond greeted.

"It's us.", Yellow Diamond added.

"The Diamonds? Are we interrupting something?", White Diamond finished as the white torso, yellow and white arms touched down near the hill.

"Uh... yeah!", Steven responded as Spinel retreated behind what used to be the scaffolding, as the three Diamonds descended from the ship in a sort of white bubble.

"Yellow, Blue, White, what are you all doing here?", Steven asked.

"You know them, Steven?", Tulip asked.

"Well, yeah. Long story short, they kinda want me to stay with them seeing as I'm Pink Diamond's son.", Steven responded.

"Oh. Neat.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, my. The hierarchy of all gem kind. I am honored to be at your presence.", Atticus bowed with a grin.

"They are quite grand, aren't they?", Glad One added.

"Probably a bit too big, though. Literally speaking.", Sad One added.

"Well, Steven, we were all talking and...", Yellow Diamond began before she picked up a sort of bad smell and whiffed it away with her hand.

"I'm sorry, but what is that smell?", Yellow Diamond puzzled.

"I don't smell anything.", Steven spoke.

"Ugh. that's 'cause you live here.", Yellow Diamond responded in slight disgust before Tulip picked up the same smell as well.

"Now, that you mention it, it probably might be the bio-poison that was objected into it recently, but we're just starting to clean up the Earth now.", Tulip responded.

"Bio-poison? That's interesting.", Yellow Diamond spoke in surprise.

"Indeed, but fortunately, not all of it was injected into it. So, as you can plainly see, we were about to start a planet-wide clean up.", Atticus responded.

"I see...", Yellow Diamond added.

"Anyway, we were talking, and we decided...", Blue Diamond started before White interrupted.

"This is taking too long! Steven! We've come to Earth to live with you-u-u!", White responded as she pointed her massive finger at Steven.

"What? My house isn't big enough for all of us.", Steven responded in surprise.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we could make do with, um...", White began before she turned around and looked out at Beach City's ruined state: land split open, houses ruined, and injector debris scattered as a car alarm rang off in the distance before turning back to Steven.

"Has your planet always been this...destroyed?", White asked.

"No, it wasn't. Like I said, the bio-poison did that, but we're just starting to take care of that mess.", Tulip responded.

"Well, that makes sense, considering you've already explained it.", Yellow Diamond responded.

"Not that we're judging.", Blue Diamond added.

"Goodness, no, because judging anything based on appearance is wrong!", White finished before Steven and Tulip both paused and glared at White, unfazed and less than amused at her patronizing attempt to resonate with him.

"Yeah, I don't know about this.", Steven responded.

"But, Steven, it's been soooooo boring since you've left!", White retorted before she began fake crying.

"I guess we'll just waaaait for you to viiisit us wheneeeever youuuuu'rre reeeaaaaaaaaadyyyyyy.", White fake cried as she slowly stomped back to the ship, feigning sadness in order to guilt Steven into giving her attention. The ground shook with each colossal footstep.

"Geez. Overdramatic much?", Tulip commented.

"Get out. That's what I was going to say.", Sad One spoke in slight surprise.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I-It's just...", Steven began before he got an idea.

"Do you guys remember Spinel?", Steven asked.

"I'm sorry, who?", White puzzled as Steven, Tulip, and One-One turned to Spinel, still hiding behind the scaffolding.

"Spinel, you've met the Diamonds before, right?", Steven asked.

"Y-Yeah, but they've never seen me like this.", Spinel responded with a whisper.

"It's okay. Just as long as they know it's you.", Tulip responded.

"Don't be shy. Go on ahead.", Atticus added.

"They could be your new friends.", Glad One added

Then, as per Steven, Tulip, Atticus, and One-One's insistence, Spinel stepped out and joined them before the Diamonds.

"Blue, Yellow, White, this is Spinel!", Steven introduced.

"The best crystal gem this side of the galaxy.", Tulip added, surprising Spinel, who gasped in surprise with a smile before then turning back to the diamonds.

"My Diamon...nnds.", Spinel spoke as she zig-zagged arms repeatedly in the Diamond salute.

Needless to say, the three Diamonds reacted with stunned surprise as White gasped audibly and held hands to her face.

"Pink's little playmate?", Yellow spoke in surprise.

"One of Pink's lost treasures.", Blue spoke in addition.

"Mom left her on a floating garden in space.", Steven stated.

"That was just that kind of jerk move that drove her into injecting bio-poison into the earth in the first place. Still, not really Spinel's fault. She's moved past that anger now and she's even helping out with the cleanup.", Tulip added.

"You poor thing.", Blue spoke to Spinel.

"Hah, it was only 6,000 years. I could do that standing on my head!", Spinel assured as, fittingly enough, she did a handstand and clapped her squeaky shoes together.

In response, Yellow burst out in laughter.

"UuAAAahahahahahahahahahahaha! Only 6,000 years! Hahahaha! It's true. That's no-o-thing! Ahahahahahahaha, and that goofy handstand...I like this Gem.", Yellow laughed as she wiped her tear of joy.

"You do?", Tulip puzzled.

"She's adorable and so much like Pink.", Blue Diamond responded.

"Spinel, I...Steven, and, uh, who are you three?", White asked.

"Well, I'm Tulip.", Tulip introduced.

"And I'm One.", Glad One added.

"One...", Sad One added.

"I am Atticus, King and uniter of the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus added.

"Right. Anyway, since the Earth is in the middle of a cleanup, we'll just take Spinel back to Homeworld with us, and you can stay here.", White spoke.

"Really?", Steven puzzled.

"Huh?", Spinel and Tulip puzzled.

Then, the Diamonds began singing to Spinel, offering to let her live with them, and reaffirming their mutual love and remembrance of Pink Diamond.

_White, Yellow, & Blue: Come live with us in the palace_

_There's a room waiting for you _

_Yellow: Come on..._

_Blue: Come on..._

_White: Come on..._

_White, Yellow, Blue: Just let us adore you_

_Come live with us in the palace_

_There's a room waiting for you_

_Yellow: Come on..._

_Blue: Come on..._

_White: Come on..._

_White, Yellow, Blue: Just let us adore you_

_Yes, we know that you're not her, but you were hers_

_You know what it meant to love her_

_And you remind us so much of her _

Concerned, Steven turned to Spinel.

"You think you could handle them? They're not exactly easy to get along with.", Steven spoke.

"You can still live down on earth as a crystal gem if you want. Besides, you can have your first visit right now.", Tulip assured.

"Really?", Spinel asked.

"For you, anything. I'm sure we can hold during the clean-up for at least a few days.", Tulip responded before she and Spinel embraced each other in a warm hug.

From then on, Spinel's longing and solemn expression changes to a warm smile as she finished the hug and slowly bounced while joining the Diamonds in their song, finally having found someone other than Tulip who can reciprocate her affection. Approaching the Diamonds, the trio soon begin to float away for their ship; a happy Spinel giving Steven and Tulip a peace sign with Tulip making a heart gesture out of hope as the four retreat to their ship for Spinel's first visit in 6,000 years.

_Spinel: Today, right here, right now_

_I'll love again_

_I've already found someone_

_White, Yellow, Blue: Just let us adore you_

_Spinel: Today,_

_White, Yellow, Blue: (Come live with us in the palace)_

_Spinel: right here, right now _

_White, Yellow, Blue: (There's a room waiting for you) _

_Spinel: I'll love again _

_Yellow: (Come on...) _

_Blue: (Come on...) _

_White: (Come on...) _

_Spinel: I've already found someone _

_White, Yellow, Blue: Just let us adore you _

_Spinel: Yes I know that you're not her, and I was hers_

_You know what it meant to love her, and you remind me so much of her _

_White, Yellow, Blue: Today, right here, right now_

_All: We'll love again_

_We've already found someone... _

Before disappearing off into space, the ship makes a heart gesture with its hands.

Looking up into the sky, Steven, Tulip, One-One, and Atticus began singing while holding hands with Connie as they looked back at the happy Crystal Gems, Greg, and Lion; the latter of which licked Greg's face, prompting laughter. Later, Bismuth handed a newly-built toy to a human baby, while Peridot and Lapis entertained a crowd with their abilities before joining Steven, Tulip, One-One, and Atticus afterward both physically and in song before the main group of four greeted Nanefua, Lars, and Sadie; the latter two of which joined in their song, along with Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Then, the Crystal Gems grouped up all together, singing along as it showed the ruined Beach City and shifted day after day for its gradual repair with Spinel helping Garnet and Amelia with the painting on the scaffolding. Later, it then showed a barbecue in the evening with some townies and Gems, backed by a performance by Sadie Killer and the suspects. Later that night, Steven, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Lion, and Amelia returned to the engine, but this time, with Spinel, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Connie, Greg, and Jasper in tow. Once they saw the exit, they all took pictures of the last time they're together and shook hands with Tulip, Atticus and One-One while Jasper did a fist bump with Tulip and Steven and Spinel hugged them before Tulip went over to her exit and turned around to face her friends with a sad smile.

_Steven: Here we are in the future_

_Here we are in the future and it's bright_

_Nothing to fear_

_No one to fight_

_I can't believe we've come so far_

_Happily ever after there we were _

_Crystal Gems & Greg: And here we are! _

_Tulip, One-One, & Atticus: So happily, we'll face_

_Whatever comes our way_

_And after, we might do it all again _

_Bismuth: Here we are in the future _

_Lapis & Peridot: Here we are in the future _

_Steven: I'll be ready every day_

_For as long as I can say_

_I can make a change _

_Lars, Sadie, & Nanefua: Here we are in the future _

_Steven & Tulip: We can make a change _

_Greg: Here we are in the future _

_Garnet, Amethyst, & Pearl: Here we are in the future _

_Steven & Tulip: We can make a change _

_Crystal Gems, Atticus, One-One, & Greg: Here we are in the future _

_All: Here we are in the future (Here we are in the future)_

_Here we are in the future (Here we are in the future)_

_Here we are in the future (Here we are in the future)_

_Here we are in the future _

_Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, & Connie: Here we are_

_Here we are_

_Come so far (Come so far)_

_And it's bright, And it's bright,_

_And it's bright, And it's bright,_

_And it's bright, And it's bright! _

_Steven: We'll be ready every day_

_For as long as we can say_

_Here we are in the future with our friends _

_Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, & Connie:_

_(I can make a change) _

_Steven: That's why_

_Happily ever after never... ends _

"I love you guys.", Tulip spoke as she made a heart gesture before Spinel responded with a tear of joy and a heart gesture of her own before the rest of the present company responded with heart gestures as well.

Then, Tulip happily stepped through her exit and seemingly came apart at the molecules.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Pretty epic, right? Now, the next chapter is sadly the last one, but still, it ends on a high note with a secret scene after the credits. And I'll tell you this much: it is one of the recent Infinity Train Shorts that were released. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And now, this is the last chapter of the story. But it'll end mostly in the same way, but with a few notable differences. Feel free to read it if you like. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Beach City Car"**

**Epilogue: 7 Months Later**

_**Play Chrome Canyon Music: "Infinity Train - Running Away (Extended)"**_

Seven months later, Tulip was back at home in her new red jacket with brush sleeves, her Spinel gemstone necklace, and shorter hair and and eating an onion with not only the Shining Diamond now on the table as a sort of lava lamp, but also a picture of her, Atticus, One-One, Steven, Japser, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Spinel, Connie, and the others before Tulip's mother, Megan, called her.

"Tulip! Your dad is here to pick you up for camp!", Megan shouted.

"Coming!", Tulip responded with a shout before heading downstairs.

"Hey, Dad.", Tulip greeted.

"Hey, you.", Tulip's father, Andy, greeted before they hugged each other before Tulip kissed Megan by the cheek.

"Have a great time. Call me when you get settled in.", Megan spoke up.

"I will.", Tulip assured.

"I'll get her there safe.", Andy assured before Megan nodded in response before Andy and Tulip then headed out, passing a mirror with the latter missing her reflection as she went to her her backpack before both father and daughter went inside the truck as Tulip went in the passenger seat.

"So, bud, you ready?", Andy asked before Tulip responded as she looked back at her Shining Diamond which was more like a lava lamp when not in use.

"I'm ready for anything...", Tulip responded with a grin before the truck then started leaving the house.

After that, the credits started rolling as the song went toward the climax, showing all the cast and crew of the project up until they finished rolling after nearly 2 minutes just as the song ended.

_**End Chrome Canyon Music: "Infinity Train - Running Away (Extended)"**_

_**TRAIN DOCUMENTARY #1221121: "The Tech Support Car"**_

After the credits, it then showed a piece of paper on it saying, "TRAIN DOCUMENTARY #1221121" on it held up by One-One with a familiar city from the beach car just behind him as he explained the details.

"Hello, new passenger. Welcome to the beachside car. As you can see, it is mostly made of sand. There is a lot of it. Also, other things are here that aren't sand.", Sad One stated.

"With its beautiful marketplaces, the beachside car is home to some of the jiggliest life around.", Glad One added.

"Which begs the question: what is life?", Sad One puzzled.

"Maybe someone in there knows.", Glad One guessed before the documentary cut to Randall's Donut Holers.

"Let's ask that guy.", Sad One suggested before he simply crawled over to Randall in the hut.

"Excuse me, I have some abstract philosophical concepts that need to be explained.", Sad One spoke to Randall.

"Oh, of course, sir. Give me one moment to answer this call.", Randall responded before Randall then answered the call on the telephone.

"Thank you for calling Randall's, home of the train-famous donut holer. Press 1 for support. Press... Oh, well, that's actually the only service we offer, so...so please press 1.", Randall spoke before someone spoke to him over the phone.

"Okey-dokey. Well, can I start with your name, please?", Randall asked before someone responded back.

"Oh, can you spell that for me?", Randall asked before someone spelled it as Randall spelled it down on the note pad with a pen.

"Oh, perfect. Well, how can I help you, Randall?", Randall responded before someone apparently also named Randall then responded, making him gasp a bit.

"Technical problems with your donut holer? Oh. Have you tried pushing it into the object in question?", Randall asked before "Randall" muttered in explanation over the phone.

"I see. You need to make sure it's pointed so the hole bit is the part being pushed into your non-donut material.", Randall explained as Sad One was looking in new models for donut holers, one of which was a telescope in a box labeled, "Donut Holer Floor Models" as he "Randall" only gave a short response.

"Still not working?", Randall puzzled before "Randall" replied and explained.

"All right, don't take this the wrong way, but how strong are you?", Randall asked before "Randall" responded.

"Wow, that is strong! Let me just get my supervisor.", Randall responded before making a copy of himself next to him before it then took the headset and placed it on his head near the microphone.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm the supervisor, Randall. Now, first question, how strong are you?", Supervisor Randall asked before "Randall" gave the same answer as last time.

"Wow, that is strong. May I ask, what object are you trying to turn into a donut?", Supervisor Randall asked before "Randall" responded over the phone.

"Oh, car tire. Well, there's your problem right there. That's already a donut.", Supervisor Randall laughed a bit in explanation before "Randall" gave a comment that made him laugh a bit.

"Oh, we've all been there. Please stick around to take a survey and rate my performance.", Supervisor Randall suggested before then giving the headset back to Randall.

"How'd he do?", Randall asked before "Randall" responded, prompting him to give a thumbs-up to Supervisor Randall.

"Nice.", Supervisor Randall spoke in response.

"Have a doughy day.", Randall spoke.

"And what can I do for you?", Supervisor Randall asked.

"Uh, I don't remember.", Sad One responded.

"Well, If you're ever interested in something truly special, come buy a donut holer.", Supervisor Randall suggested.

"Eh.", Sad One shrugged in response before it cut to static.

**INFINITY TRAIN WILL RETURN**

**A/N: So, what did you think about the story? Pretty awesome, right? I should hope so. At least now, I can work on "Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" for next month on December 13****th****. After that sometime, I will also write an "MLP** **Equstria Girls: The CHS Freshman Years" story and also a "Totally Spies: The Movie" and "The Fairly Oddaparents" crossover as per Misaki's request. For now, though, I'll stick to what comes natural to me. Until next time. :)**


End file.
